Coming Around
by hann789
Summary: A Gilmore Girls post series finale fic. Will Lorelai and Rory get everything they want? Will Luke and Lorelai reconcile for good? We'll see many twists and turns in our girls' lives, they questions is now, will they get thier fairy tale endings?
1. Thank You

He sat alone in his apartment, beer in hand, starring blankly at the TV screen in front of him, some baseball game on. His mind however was not on the number of outs the home team had or the fact that it was almost a no-hitter, nope; his mind was somewhere else entirely. His thoughts were on a certain blue-eyed, brunette who had been missing again from the diner.

God he missed her, and then her words hit him like a brick wall…again.

"_It didn't mean anything…"_ her voice echoed deafening in his ears. He had started allowing himself some hope, especially after the song, and then he heard those words. He sighed and took another gulp of his beer. He just had to forget, he told himself, and then he chuckled to himself, _yeah, _he thought _like that is going to be easy._ Just then he heard the bell from above the door downstairs. He wasn't sure what to think, the diner was closed and only a small handful of people knew where he kept the spare key. He started to stand up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Luke?" a very familiar female voice asked.

He opened the door to see the younger Lorelai Gilmore standing in front of him. "Hey Rory," he answered simply, questions filling him suddenly.

"Hey," Rory started, looking extremely nervous, "I just wanted…"

When she paused, he immediately made his thoughts focus. "Rory, come in, you shouldn't be just standing in the hall, come in." Rory followed him inside the dark apartment and he went to his small but tidy kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks Luke, I can't stay long."

He wondered why she seemed so nervous, this was confident, bold Rory. He had heard the rumors of a breakup between Rory and the guy she had been dating over the last couple years, _Logan right?_ He asked himself. He ventured the conversation out slowly.

"Rory, you ok? I mean, about everything…"

Rory stopped him. "Luke, I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. I came because I wanted to thank you."

"Rory…"

"No really, the earrings are beautiful, you didn't have to…"

"I know, but I wanted to. You are now an Ivy League graduate…I'm…I'm proud of you." Luke interrupted her. He couldn't keep the thoughts away; she was supposed to be his step-daughter right now. He should have been there and he knew it.

"I wish you could have been there, but thanks again, for everything. Not just for the gift, but everything." Rory started, and he swore there were tears in her eyes.

At this he decided to lighten the mood, he had too or he'd get all emotional too and with all the alcohol he had consumed he wasn't sure what would come out, especially with her mom on his mind.

"Well, I will get to see the reenactment. So, it'll be like I was really there…" Luke started a grin on his face now. He waited, and it didn't take long for the laugh to come.

"I can't believe that I have to do this. I mean, can't they just be happy with a stupid party. Nope, not this town and now I have to get back in the cap and gown and pretend to do it all over again. Taylor's idea I presume?"

"Yup, not that the town didn't put their input in as well, it's just that everyone wanted to go to the ceremony, but…"

"I know, I know. I wish everyone could have been there. It's okay. The reenactment should be fun…I guess." She paused, looking around. "Well, I really should go. It's late, and I'm probably keeping you from sleeping or something. Thanks Luke."

She wandered towards the door at this then suddenly turned back around and hugged him. When she pulled back it was evident she was contemplating saying something else as she was playing with the string of her Yale sweatshirt.

Her voice was close to a whisper when she first starting talking, as if she wasn't sure about herself, "Luke, I know it's really none of my business, but I have to say it…"

He knew where this was heading and he wasn't sure he could handle it, he tried interrupting, "Rory…"

"She meant it, the song. I know…I know you think she didn't, but she did." She continued without hesitation.

"Rory…"

"You were both hurt so badly, I'm sorry, but you have to know that she still loves you and if I'm right, and I've been reading everything right, you still love her too…"

"Rory…wait."

"Just…just think about it Luke, please. You two can make this right, you can." And with this she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Luke sank back into his chair, perplexed.

Lorelai sat in her bed, magazine open, thoughts not focused on the article however she was pretending to read. It had been a week, one week since she drunkenly serenaded Luke in front of half the town, and she still wasn't sure what to think of feel.

"Mom!" she heard Rory call from the living room.

"Up here hon!" she called, and no more than a minute later her daughter appeared at her bedroom door. "Hey."

"Hey mom, what are you reading?"

"Oh, nothing really. Wasn't really reading it." she replied, tossing the _Cosmo_ to the floor. "How was your night?"

"It was good. I had fun hanging with Lane and the babies, they're so cute."

"That they are. Oh wow, I didn't realize what time it was. You wanna watch a movie or something?" Lorelai asked. It was late, but she didn't think sleep would come, even if she tried. A movie might be just what she needed.

"Nah, I'm going to head to bed. Gotta busy couple days ahead…stupid reenactment." Rory replied, getting up from the side of the bed.

"Oh hon, come on, it'll be fun. Just think you get two graduation ceremonies. You're special."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever mom. Just go to bed." Rory walked downstairs into her room. She considered telling her mom about the stop she made between Lane's and home, but she knew it wouldn't be a welcome conversation.

_She'd kill me if she knew, _Rory thought, and that was enough to forgo the topic…at least for now.

_TBC…_


	2. Party Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…what a wonderful world it would be if I did.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews with the first chapter. I'm glad ya'll have liked it so far. Here's chapter 2, tell me what you think! This does contain some spoilers in the series/season finale, enjoy.**

Lorelai woke the next morning to sunshine and the distinct smell of coffee ant hat meant just one thing, Rory was already awake. She rolled over to check the time, 9:30, man, she had overslept. She grunted as she got out of bed, cursing herself for not getting up on time.

"Morning sleeping beauty, coffee is ready." Rory greeted her and Lorelai simply grunted again.

Rory was seated at the kitchen table, coffee mug in one hand and a pen poised in the other.

_Her stupid organized self, probably already has a mile-long list for today's party planning, _Lorelai though to herself as she sat down across from her daughter.

"So, I've got the day planned and prepped for the reenactment party planning, and by God you and doing most of the work since you are forcing me to do this. There is a ton of stuff to handle; food, decorations, and well, at least the stupid stage should already be up. Taylor was going to handle that yesterday since he insisted we have a real stage anyways…mom…mom are you even listening to me?"

Lorelai looked up guilty. "Sorry hon, the coffee hasn't quite kicked in all the way yet, but I know there's lots of planning and stuff to prep. And darling, don't forget we have Friday Night Dinner today with the grandparents as well."

"Oh, I remember and have already factored that in. Now, up and at 'em! Lots of ground to cover today and I want to do some shopping in Hartford. Up, up, up!" Rory encouraged cheerfully, clapping her hands as she talked.

Lorelai sighed, grabbed her coffee cup, and headed upstairs to get ready for the very long day.

* * *

Several hours later the two Lorelais stood in the town square surrounded by Taylor, Babette, Miss Patty and Kirk discussing reenactment details. Miss Patty and Babette were going on and on about making sure the stage was set right, so it could be just like Rory's original graduation days before, Taylor was yammering on about some code violation and Kirk was offering some service, but at this point Lorelai has just tuned them all out.

Instead her thoughts…and eyes…kept drifting to that all familiar _Luke's_ sign that was dangling in the wind. She hadn't been in there, well since he had given her the cold shoulder after the whole Karaoke incident.

"Mom, earth to Lorelai Gilmore," came Rory's voice and it dragged Lorelai back into the present.

"Yes daughter of mine?"

"Well, we are pretty much done here. Taylor and Kirk are handling the rest of set up, Sookie called and confirmed she would have the cake ready for a 2 o'clock delivery tomorrow, and all I have to do before we can head to Hartford for shopping and dinner is check with Luke about the food." Rory said, checking things off her list as she went.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked quietly, not sure if she had really heard that right.

"Yup, it's my party and nothing would be better than Luke's hamburgers and fries, except maybe his onion rings and mac and cheese as well. You wanna come with or should I meet you at home?" Rory asked, either ignoring the blank and pale expression on her mother's face or she simply didn't notice it.

Lorelai figured it was the former. "I'll…I'll meet you at home hon." She stammered.

Rory nodded and they separated directions.

As Lorelai walked home her heart was heavy with several emotions; regret, sadness, loneliness, and…and love. She sank down into her couch and buried her face into her hands.

Love, for Luke Danes.

She smiled through her tears and thought, _Yeah, I will always love you._

* * *

Luke had been distracted all morning and it had been evident. He'd spilled two complete platefuls of food and broke five coffee cups, one of which still had the coffee in it.

Rory's words were still in his head, _"she meant it…"_ played over and over again, just like a broken record. And it hadn't helped when he saw the Gilmore's in the town square, no doubt getting stuff settled for Rory's big graduation party.

"Damn it," he grumbled, make that three platefuls of food. "Caesar, remake the tuna on wheat, plate slipped outta my hand."

"Got it boss," was Caesar's simple reply. He'd questioned Luke's behavior earlier in the day and had received a gruff "Nothing," and he hadn't asked again.

Just then the bell chimed on the door and Luke's breath caught. When he turned and saw Rory approaching the counter…alone…he exhaled slowly.

"Hey Luke," her cheerful voice greeted as she sat down on a stool at the counter. "I gotta favor to ask."

"Shoot," he responded, cautiously, after their conversation the night before he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Well, I was wondering if you would provide the food for my graduation party. You know, the works; cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, mac and cheese, etcetera." Rory asked sipping the coffee Luke had instinctively placed in front of her.

"Uh…sure. Whatever you want," he answered, that was not what he had been expecting, at all. "I thought Sookie was doing the food."

"Nope, she's got desserts covered; this huge glorious cake and my favorite cookies and such, but I wanted your food. You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure."

"Great!" Rory exclaimed, finishing up her coffee. "That was the last thing on my list. Now I can finally relax. Party planning is exhausting."

"I'm sure. You headed home now?" Luke asked, more interested in finding out where her mother had gone off to.

"You bet. Picking up mom and then we're headed into Hartford for some de-stressing shopping, then of course dinner with the grandparents. It is Friday."

Luke handed her two to-go cups, "Have a good time."

"Thanks Luke. Maybe I'll see you later for some de-stressing pie after dinner." Rory suggested, getting up to leave.

"Yeah, maybe," he offered watching her walk outside.

_Maybe if she's back later, _he thought, _her mother will be with her._

That thought was enough to put a smile on Luke Danes' face for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I need your opinions as I continue. That's what gets these chapters done.**


	3. Thunder and Lightening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...for if I did things would be slightly different.**

**A/N: I know ya'll want some Luke/Lorelai action and I promise it's coming, but bear with me, it takes some time to get it all there and lined up right. This is indeed a major Java Junkie piece...keep reading, you'll get it soon.

* * *

**

Lorelai's head hurt, it was as simple as that and the most horrific part was, they hadn't even reached the parent's house yet.

"Hey hon…"Lorelai started in her; _I'm in a scheming mood_ voice, "do you think we could get out of dinner this week?"

Rory looked at her blankly, "Um, mom you have got to be kidding right? It's six-forty-five, we are driving to their house right now, there's no way Grandma would let us cancel right now, that is unless one of us was dying, then the other would still have to go."

Lorelai faked coughed, "Well,"

"Ha ha, very funny mother, oh look! Grandma and Grandpa's street, we're here."

"I'm just not in the mood tonight…"

"Mom, seriously, you're never in the mood for Friday night dinner, but just think, we are leaving on our road trip next week, so this will be the last Friday night dinner for three whole weeks. I promise you'll survive."

"I know I know…" Lorelai grumbled as she put the jeep in park, hunching over the steering wheel. As they were getting out the night sky was lit up with a huge flash of lightening.

"AH! It's an omen, its saying run while you still can!" Lorelai exclaimed so suddenly and boisterously that it made Rory jump.

"Mom…"

"No Rory, please, please don't make me go in there. I'm begging you." Lorelai whined grabbing the sleeve of Rory's blouse. "PLEASE!"

"We're here, we're going in, we're eating dinner, and we're leaving. It's as simple as that." And before Lorelai could argue Rory rang the doorbell.

"Promise?" Lorelai pouted eyes big.

"Promise, now please act your age."

"Richard! They're here!" they heard Emily yell from inside the house as the door flung open, "Girls, come in!"

Emily ushered the girls inside, the maid waiting nearby to take their purses from them.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Grandma."

"Girls, so wonderful you made it here before the rain." Richard said as he walked out of the study.

"Rain?" Lorelai asked, thoughts suddenly going to the graduation party decorations in the town square.

"Oh yes Lorelai, it's supposed to rain quite heavily tonight." He father answered pouring them all drinks.

"Oh no," Lorelai groaned, causing glances her way from the other three Gilmores in the room, "The party."

"The decorations," Rory grumbled, finally understanding her mother's reaction.

"It's an outside party?" Emily asked brow furrowed.

"Yup Grandma, it is in the town square. Wait, you and Grandpa got the invitation, right?" Rory asked, suddenly afraid she'd forgotten to send it.

"Of course dear, we've received it, I just wasn't aware it was outdoors, my mistake."

Rory turned back to her mom, "Taylor will make sure everything is covered, he's good like that."

"More like too anal for his own good, but you're right, once he's heard about the rain he'll get it covered." Lorelai agreed, taking the first sip of her martini.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready."

The four of them walked to the dining room, all party conversation placed on hold for the evening.

* * *

Luke typically loved this time of the night, when the diner was all but deserted and the town quiet, but tonight it lead to thoughts.

Some of which were welcome, most however very unwelcome.

They weren't coming, not tonight. If they were they would have been there already, they would have been sitting in their normal Friday night table, by the window, drinking coffee, eating pie and laughing about something crazy one of them did at dinner, being the mother and daughter everyone knew and loved.

But obviously there weren't coming in tonight. _God, it better not always be like this._

Moving around wiping down all the tables Luke was completely lost in thought. _I have to do something, _his mind raced, _something to win her back._

He walked into the kitchen to start cleaning up for the night and flipped on the radio to help drown out his thoughts. It hadn't been long when the news came one, interrupting the song he'd been unconsciously singing along to. The voice of a seemingly concerned weatherman filled his ears, going on about heavy rain, wind, and some flash flooding warnings for the Hartford area, and even though Hartford was a good thirty miles, it would probably reach Stars Hollow in no time.

Luke walked around to the opening of the kitchen and looked at the party decorations that filled the square.

_Rain would not be a welcome guest to the party of the year,_ Luke thought and then he reached for the phone.

* * *

Lorelai padded down the hallway of her childhood and quietly tapped on a door before opening it.

"Hey mom, come in," Rory whispered from the bed setting aside the copy of _Emma_ she was reading.

"Roorrrry, you promised. Dinner, dessert, and go, guess what, we never got to the go part." Lorelai whined, flopping down gracefully on the side of the bed.

"Well, I'm not a psychic. How was I supposed to know that it would start storming?" Rory argued back, sliding over, allowing her mom to scoot in next to her.

"I know, I just…I hate sleeping in this house." Lorelai spouted, the last words stumbling off her tongue like they were cement blocks.

"Mom, please be a little less dramatic. It's a house, a bed, deal." Rory sighed, "anyways, I feel bad, I told Luke we'd be by for coffee tonight."

Lorelai immediately sat up, "You what?!"

"I told Luke…"

"Why would you tell him that? You know I'm trying to avoid the diner…and him."

"But mom…"

"No! What were you thinking Rory?"

"Well, I was thinking that you're both being rather stupid and it's time you talked."

"Rory, sweetie, we did talk, we'd started to be friends again, then I pour my hear out, in form of song, and he gives me the cold shoulder, won't look at me, and practically pushes me out of the diner. What am I supposed to do?" Exasperated Lorelai sank back down into the massive amounts of pillows and sighed.

"Mom…just listen for a sec ok?" Rory started, and Lorelai simply nodded, without looking up. "I know that between the two of you more hurt and pain has occurred than a country album could ever portray, but you can work it out. He still loves you…"

Lorelai grunted in disagreement.

Rory continued, "He loves you and you love him. You just need a little work."

"Rory"

"No more talk tonight mom. Let's just sleep." Rory ended the conversation, kissed her mom on the cheek and turned out the lights.

The muffled cries did not go unheard.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please review. I love all the comments so far, they've been great. Ya'll been lucky with some really quick updates, hopefully I'll be able to keep the storyline going this quick for the rest of it. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Shower Curtains, Tarps, & Tents

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know it, I don't own anything.**

**A/N: So, here it is another chapter. And frankly I think ya'll are going to like this one. Please let me know. Read, review you know the drill. Even if you don't like it let me know...that helps me out. Enjoy. (Oh, and before you do, this has some spoilers from tonights finale, it's pretty much based on the promo I've seen, so if you aren't one for knowing what's going on you might want to wait till after you watch it tonight to read it. Not sure how exactly it will follow, that is something I'll find out tonight too, but hey, if ya'll still like it, I'll continue it, even after GG is no longer on our TV's.)

* * *

Luke walked sleepily through the diner and up to his apartment. I had been a long night and he wasn't quite sure of the time anymore. The clock over his stove glowed a bright 5:00 am.**

_God, _he thought,_ twenty four hours up in a row will kill a guy._

He flung himself on his side of the bed, not bothering to change from his slightly damp clothes and let his eyes close. He'd fallen asleep in less than thirty seconds; thankful he had already hung the "closed for the day" sign on the diner's door. As he slept bright blue eyes filled his dreams.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory stayed in Hartford through breakfast before heading out into the still very gray and damp weather. The rain had lightened, though it was supposed to continue for the rest of the day.

They drove home in silence, both contemplating separately the conversation the night before.

Rory wondered if she had pushed her mother too far too fast with all the talk about Luke, but she knew it was ridiculous that they still hadn't worked out their problems. _It was evident to her and the entire town how much they still cared about each other, if only they would let each other see that, _Rory thought to herself.

She had watched Luke pine for her mom for many years and was thrilled that the man she considered as a surrogate father had finally made a move. She watched their relationship progress and get stronger even through the many bumps in the road. She couldn't believe that it was going to end this way, with them both alone and miserable.

She glanced sideways at her mom who was concentrating heavily on the road, Rory was sad to see her suffering so.

* * *

Lorelai was even more confused now about her relationship status with Luke and she could barely concentrate on anything else. She knew in her heart that she stilled cared deeply for him, but she was so unsure of how to proceed.

She started replaying the last few weeks in her head, the apology in that stupid hay bale maze, the car shopping and the absurd horn she just had to have. She remembered discovering that he was once again wearing the blue hate she had given him so many years ago for Christmas and the song…nothing could make her forget that song.

It had started off as a joke, a graduation song for Rory, then she watched him walk in and order a beer, and her eyes never left him. She had successfully repressed the tears until she was off the stage, in the bathroom, freaking out. She had left right after that.

She remembered the reactions she'd received from everyone about that stupid song. Everyone had assumed they'd jump back in together, Miss Patty and Babette especially. Lorelai though back to the looks they had given her over the next couple of days and her repeatedly lying to them, telling them it hadn't mattered, just wanting them off her back while she sorted out her very mixed up feelings.

_Wait…wait, oh God Lorelai, how could you have been so stupid?_ She asked herself, everything suddenly making more sense, smacking her hand on the steering wheel.

Rory looked over at her mother concerned, she could tell she was having a very heated internal conversation and wasn't sure if she should interrupt it.

"Um, mom, you ok?"

"What?" Oh, yeah babe, I'm fine. Feeling pretty stupid right now, but I'll be fine. I'll explain later." Lorelai answered quickly and then retreated back into her thoughts, determined to figure this whole thing out.

_He had to have heard me that day, _Lorelai's thoughts raced, _the day in the diner. I told Babette and Miss Patty it hadn't meant anything, no wonder he'd started giving me the cold shoulder. God, I'm such an idiot. I've got to explain everything to him, tonight.

* * *

_

Rory was worried about her mom. She hadn't been acting herself all morning. Heck, who was she kidding, her mom hadn't been acting like herself for the past year.

And now Rory could understand why.

Breaking up with Logan had not been what she'd intended to do when she turned down his proposal. She needed more time, she loved him, that she knew, but she wasn't ready to become Mrs. Logan Huntzberger yet and she couldn't let him believe she was.

It had been what, a week or so since it had happened and she didn't feel like herself. There had been so many times over the last five days where she had picked up her phone to call him, the realized she couldn't and that hurt, more than words could express.

She hadn't only lost the love of her life, she had lost her best friend and that is why she has cried herself to sleep for the past week.

* * *

The party was now in full wing and Luke had to admit it was actually fun. The gloomy weather wasn't going to put a damper on anyone's mood today.

He was glad that after such a late night he'd decided to close the diner for the day. It made cooking for the party much easier as well. He was in and out all day, delivering fresh portions of all the food that he and Caesar were preparing, and enjoying the party in-between.

When Lorelai and Rory had pulled up to the square several hours before he loved the surprised look on their faces when they saw the huge "tent" that covered the square.

Luke had panicked the night before with the threat of rain and had found himself suddenly on the phone with Taylor discussing the options they had to work around the rain. Hours later they had finished putting up the tarps, shower curtains, and tents they had gathered from the townspeople to make a nice cocoon over the square that was completely water proof. They had finished just in time too. They were working on the last corner when they first started feeling the rain drops.

Luke smiled to himself as he watched Rory and Lorelai dance to some funky song playing and turned to head back to the diner again.

* * *

Lorelai had been watching him all day, wanting to talk to him, but she was nervous. She wasn't quite sure what she would say, and that kept her from getting close enough to bridge a conversation or even make eye contact.

The party was starting to wind down and it was getting late. Lorelai knew she was losing her opportunity and running out of time if she wanted to talk to him tonight.

"Hey Lorelai, what did you think?" Sookie asked, coming to stand next to her best friend.

"Are you kidding? This party was amazing. Taylor really out did himself this time" Lorelai responded, gesturing to the covering over their heads.

"Well, that really wasn't Taylor's doing." Sookie said simply, not noticing the confused look on her friend's face.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked turning to face Sookie straight on.

"Well," Sookie started, now looking increasingly uncomfortable. She knew she caught her friend with some kind of information.

"Sook, what is it?"

"Honey, it was all Luke, the tent cover. He called everyone in town asking them to donate, or let him borrow this stuff," she said, her turn to point to the covering, "and then must have stayed up all night working with Kirk, Taylor, Andrew and Jackson getting everything put up. Jackson came home about three, but told me Luke was still working…"

Lorelai was stunned, she didn't know how to respond to such a gesture. Her heart swelled with love.

"Lorelai, you ok?" Sookie asked gently, not sure of the look on Lorelai's face.

"Sookie?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'll be right back."

"Ok sweetie." Sookie smiled as she watched Lorelai walk away and towards _Luke's.

* * *

_

She was nervous, she didn't know what she was going to say, but she at the same time was exhilarated.

She loved Luke Danes and she knew it better now than ever before.

She was headed towards the diner and then there he was standing not more than five feet away from her in his normal flannel and her blue baseball cap.

"Hey," he said questions in his blue eyes and in his voice.

"Luke." Lorelai paused, wringing her hands together nervously trying to figure out the words she wanted to say. "I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for all that," pointing towards the square, "you made it happen."

"No, I just…I just made sure it didn't get washed out." He responded, looking nervously to the ground.

"It was amazing anyways, what you did for m…for Rory."

"Well, I wanted to make sure she had an great party…"

"Luke," Lorelai interrupted him taking several small steps toward him, gaining her confidence.

_This is it, _she thought, _it's now or never. _She took another step towards him.

Lorelai was inches away from him now and looking directly into his eyes they both waited. She placed her hands gently on his chest, forming the words she wanted to say carefully.

He broke the silence, "Lorelai? What are you doing?"

She smiled up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Would you just stand still?"

Luke cocked his head to one side and smiled. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with a years worth of pent up emotion and love. They stood there, in each other's arms, kissing, and neither cared the looks that they were getting from the town square.

He was kissing her for the first time in over a year and God did it feel good.

* * *

**A/N: So, ya'll finally got the Luke and Lorelai action you've been begging for. Did you like it? Please let me know, the reviews and opionons you give are what keep me going and keep my mind filled with storylines. Let me know what you think and I'll start working on the next chapter.**


	5. Like Flying

**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter. After watching the season finale, this is going to not be completely the same story. Of course Luke and Lorelai will still get together, duh. But Rory's story will be different. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...but ya'll already knew that.

* * *

Lorelai awoke the next morning from the best sleep she'd gotten in well over a year, a huge smile on her face. She was happy, genuinely and truly happy. She thought back over the night before, the amazing party for Rory, kissing Luke, and the hours long talk they'd had after that.**

She chuckled, _I kissed Luke!_

After their long and very heated kiss in front of Luke's, Luke had led her upstairs to his apartment. She could feel the town watching; knowing that they were going to be rumors flying ferociously the next day, but neither seemed to care. Besides, she knew nothing more than talking was going to happen, they needed time before anything else brewed between them again.

They had talked and only talked, for hours far into the night. They had a lot to sort through, a lot of ground to cover and they had dove right in. It started off seemingly awkward, but that of course didn't last for long.

They talked about everything, starting at their previously failed relationship and all the reasons surrounding it. They talked about Lorelai's ultimatum, her talk with the psychologist in the back of her car, and her feelings of insecurity.

Luke talked about April and Anna and all the reasons he had pushed her out of April's life. He finally expressed his complete lack of confidence in himself to be a father and his worries that he would lose her if he couldn't prove himself. Lorelai assured him he was a father long before April ever entered his life as both she and Rory consider him a surrogate father, and this made his heart swell.

It was the last topic of the night and the one that was tip-toed around the most, but they knew they had to talk about that too, especially if they wanted to really and truly work everything out. They talked about Christopher. Lorelai couldn't contain the tears as she relived the last year of her life, starting with turning to her ex in the first place. She apologized every other sentence for going to him and hurting Luke with that punch in the gut, so to speak. They talked about their trip to Paris and the elopement. They talked about her marriage and then divorce. She expressed the regret she felt for jumping into that marriage so suddenly, without thought or concern for anything around her, but she also went on to explain how necessary it was.

She explained how Chris had always been that option in the back of her mind and how the thought of providing Rory with the whole package; mother and father together had once been a plan. But now, now she knew it never would have worked.

_I just wish I could have figured that out without hurting Luke or actually marrying Chris like that. We did that all wrong._

Their talk had gone on and on, they talked about the future and what they both wanted. They wanted their relationship to work; they needed their relationship to work. They expressed their love for each other without actually saying the words, it was too soon for that, but they began the long road to recovery and knew it could and would only get better from here.

At three thirty, with both starting to yawn more than words were able to be formed Luke walked Lorelai home. They walked through Stars Hollow hand in hand, Luke listening to Lorelai talk about Rory, the whole meltdown, and her break up with Logan.

Lorelai smiled as she remembered him kiss her goodnight on the porch and the promise she'd made to stop by the diner the next day.

There had been sweet, sweet dreams for both of them that night as they drifted off to sleep in their separate beds.

Lorelai finally decided she should get up and greet the day; after all, it was going to be a fabulous day, because she was back with Luke.

* * *

Rory was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee and reading the paper when she heard movement upstairs.

_So, mom's finally up._ She thought, glancing at the clock, _almost lunchtime._

She contemplated going upstairs to greet her mom and to find out what had her sleeping in so late, but she ended up not moving fast enough. Lorelai flew into the kitchen, glowing and vibrant.

"Good morning hon!" She exclaimed and Rory stared at her blankly.

"Good morning to you too, mom. Someone sure woke up on the right side of the bed today huh?" Rory asked as Lorelai sat down across from her, she handed her a pop-tart.

"Sure did, had the best nights sleep in a long time. Thanks." She replied, smiling, biting into her breakfast.

"And I'm sure a flannel wearing, backwards baseball cap diner owner had nothing to do with this very good mood." Rory cocked her head to one side, she'd heard her mom and Luke kissed in front of Luke's and now she wanted details.

"Oh, no, he has everything to do with this mood." Lorelai replied simply, a deep red blush creeping up into her cheeks.

"He isn't…upstairs now…is he?" Rory asked, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"What?! No, nothing like that. We just talked, a lot. For hours actually, about everything. It was so great, to talk Rory, I'm so happy."

"Mom, that's great. I'm so thrilled for you."

"Go ahead, say it."

"Say what?"

There's an 'I told you so' flying around in that brain of yours, so go ahead, say it."

"Well…"

"Ha, I knew it! You were thinking it."

"Maybe, but I'm glad I was right and I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too, me too," Lorelai smiled again, fingering the delicate necklace she wore. "Hey, let's go get some lunch."

"But you just ate breakfast."

"So, I'm hungry for a burger. Care to join me?"

"Luke's?"

"Luke's."

Mother and daughter headed into town, arm in arm, smile's radiating.

* * *

The diner had been bustling all morning, talks flying, everyone with their own opinion of what had happened between Stars Hollow's favorite couple the night before.

Babette and Miss Patty figured they'd had crazy, passionate make-up sex all night.

Kirk thought they'd pulled an all night movie session, which they'd been known to do.

And Taylor was sure they'd broken some town ordinance and vowed to find out.

No one knew what had transpired, but at then when there was still no sign of either, the talk grew more.

They were sorely disappointed when Caesar could provide no information past the "Luke called me and asked me to open" he'd repeated countless times.

And then he appeared, clad just as normal as every other day, only today it was accompanied by a smile so bright you could see it for miles. A smile that had been missing from his face for a year.

This just fueled Miss Patty's assumptions and Luke could feel the eyes on him.

But he didn't care. Last night had been perfect, kissing Lorelai especially. He had missed her and not just the kissing, but her smile, her laugh, all of her. He loved her more than life itself and last night she reciprocated those feelings. Luke felt like flying.

Not more than thirty minutes after Luke appeared in the diner the Gilmore girls appeared as well and Miss Patty frowned.

_Lorelai didn't spend the night here after all? _She thought, _odd._

They were chatting about something, lost to all the world and everyone could see how happy she was.

Luke walked out of the kitchen and his breath caught. There she was, the woman he loved, his smile grew wider.

_Play it cool Luke, you two still have a long way to go before being completely together again._ Luke thought to himself. He took a deep breath before walking to their table, coffee pot in hand.

"Coffee?"

"You have to ask?" Lorelai teased looking up at him, blue eyes shining, and he nearly melted.

"Well, this is what I do, take orders here." He replied taking every resolve not to grab her hand and lead her upstairs. Taking it slow was going to be hard.

"Huh? Is that so? Well, then, fill 'em up." Lorelai responded, teetering on the edge of self control. "And we'll also take burgers, extra cheese with chili fries."

"Coming right up," Luke smiled at her and walked back into kitchen. He could wait, couldn't he?

Lorelai watched Luke walk away and smiled. When she looked across the table Rory was smirking at her.

"What?"

"I can see it in your face, you want to ravish him."

"Stop it."

"You do, go on. I'm sure the storage room would work nicely."

"Rory!" Lorelai scolded her blush darkening. "Quit teasing. I told you already, we're taking this slow. Not exactly starting over but not exactly picking up where we left off either. It's complicated."

"I know, sorry for teasing."

"Don't, I understand. He just, he still makes me nervous. I get butterflies whenever I think about him or see him. It's rediscovering our feelings all over again."

"Have I told you how happy I am for you?"

"Yes, darling, you have. And thanks kid."

They paused as Luke approached burgers and chili fries in hand.

"Here ya go, on the house."

"Luke…"

"No arguments today. Enjoy." He smiled at her and she nodded.

Yes, waiting was going to be hard but it would be totally worth it.

Totally.

* * *

Rory felt like she had been unpacking for days, probably because she had.

She was getting settled back into her old room, while at the same time developing a whole new routine. She didn't let herself think about the letters she had been receiving from all over the country, since they all said the same thing…_Sorry, at this time we aren't looking to fill any positions._

A job would come, that is what everyone had been telling her. She just hoped they were right. Pulling the last box out of her car she sighed in relief.

_I'm so glad to be almost done, _she thought to herself as she opened the box.

When she looked down tears felled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

There sitting on top of some of her books lay the rocket Logan had given her when he'd left for London.

Rory gently picked it up before sitting down on the edge of her bed. She didn't hold back the tears; she couldn't even if she had wanted to. She hated how empty she felt, they had left everything so unfinished and that was the worst part for her.

She picked up her notepad and placed the rocket in front of her on her bed. Hands shaking she started to write, _Dear Logan…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: Please, please, please read and review. If you hate it let me know, if you love it tell me. Hope atleast you are enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing it. I'm going to continue. This is what season 8 would be like it I had the choice.**


	6. 3rd First Date

**A/N: Here's another update! I know, I know, it's been awhile for me, but it's been a crazy, crazy week. Anyways, here ya go, please enjoy. Oh, yeah, I know that lots of people out there were kinda concerned about the whole Logan thing...well, honestly, I'm not sure if I'm actually going to bring him back, jury is still out on that one. Pleas read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Rory wrote, honestly and openly about her feelings and once she was content with everything she folded it up and stuffed it into an envelope. She ddn't have his new address in California, but she did know how to get it. She pulled out her phone, pressed a few numbers, then held the phone to her ear and held her breath.

"Hello?" Honor's voice filled her ears.

"Honor. Hi, it's Rory." she answered, not quite sure of the response she would get from her ex's sister.

"Rory! Hi, how are you doing?" Honor asked, and Rory was a bit surprised by the friendliness she heard.

"I'm doing…I'm ok. Kind of. I'm really sorry to bother you." Rory answered, gaining confidence.

"Oh no dear, not a bother at all. You're my friend, nothing changes that."

"Honor…"

"Nope, I know you and Logan are no longer together, but that doesn't matter to me. So, what's up?"

Rory was grateful for Honor's friendship and they chatted for several minutes before they hung up. Rory smiled as she copied the address she got from Honor nicely onto the envelope; glad to know that not every Huntzburger hated her. Grabbing her purse she headed into town.

She stood in front of the mailbox for what seemed like hours, clutching the letter tightly. There was no going back after she dropped the letter into that big blue box. She knew she needed to send it, she wanted to send it, but there was some unearthly feeling in her stomach that made it impossible to actually drop it in. She stepped away instead and headed to Luke, _maybe some coffee will help_, she thought to herself.

She was glad to find the diner pretty much empty and she sat down at the counter. She was lost in her thoughts so deeply she didn't hear Luke approach.

"Rory, you ok?" Rory looked up surprised at the sound of his voice and only nodded.

"Rory, really, what's wrong?" Luke asked again, the tone of his voice was soft and caring, fatherly.

"I. I miss him." Rory whispered and Luke saw tears in her eyes.

"Caesar, I'm going upstairs for a bit, you're in charge." Luke bellowed into the back and was meet by and immediate "Got it boss" from the kitchen.

Luke led Rory up the stairs and into his apartment, sat her down the table and put a coffee mug in front of her. The tears were falling much faster now and Luke could only let her cry. Several minutes later Rory regained her composure and smiled tearfully up at Luke.

"Sorry."

"Oh, no sorries. If you want we can talk about it, if not that is fine too." Luke interrupted her and handed her a plate of cookies.

Rory smiled, "Luke, you're the best surrogate dad a girl could ask for."

Luke stayed quiet, not really sure how to respond to that. Rory didn't pay any attention, she just started talking.

"I was unpacking today and I came across the rocket he gave me before leaving for London last year. It was a symbol of his love for me, our love for each other and it made me think about our relationship." She paused, gathering up the courage to continue talking. She was glad to be able to get this said. "We ended everything so suddenly. I mean, one minute he was asking me to marry him and the next minute he was walking away. There was no closure, but then again, I don't want closure. I don't want things to be over. I still love him but marrying him, I'm not ready for that. Breaking up was not what I wanted to do, and he couldn't wait. That hurts."

Rory wiped her eyes, if good to be openly honest, to get the feelings out she had been holding in since her graduation day.

Luke sat in silence, listening to Rory and was mystified at the parallel he saw to the ending of his and Lorelai's relationship the previous year. Lorelai had wanted to jump in, to forge ahead with the future together, as a married couple, but he had stalled. He loved her, he'd always loved her and he cursed himself for getting so wrapped up in himself to not notice the pain she was in. He hated it even more to now see Rory going through her own version of this heartbreak.

He took a deep breath, "Rory, maybe it wasn't that he didn't want to wait when he walked away."

"Huh?" Rory asked, looking up confused.

"I've been sitting here, listening to you talk about everything that happened with Logan, and honestly, it is reminding me way too much of your mother and I, and the breakup last year."

"The ultimatum."

"Yeah," he hated that word, it brought back a lot of pain, but he knew that continuing would, or could possibly help. "You and I are a lot alike." Rory looked up baffled and Luke went on. "I needed time, I wanted time to work out all the problems I was having, and adjustments I had to make in my life after finding out about April. Becoming a dad to a 12 year old girl suddenly was scary, then knowing I was about to become a husband too, it was a lot to process. In everything I was trying to process I ended up pushing away your mother, the only thing in my life that was right."

Rory's silence gave Luke the assurance to carry on.

"Your mom and Logan however, is spontaneous, thriving on adventure. With your mom and I she needed action, she needed assurance that I was not rethinking my relationship with her. I regret now that we couldn't come to a…I dunno…an understanding before it all blew up in our faces. I wish even more that I would have gone after her when she left me that night. Rory, if you truly love him, you can't let him slip out of your life without giving it all ya got."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she pulled the envelope from her pocket. "Thanks Luke. I love you." Rory got up and gave Luke a hug, whispering the last words in his ear.

"Love you too, Rory." He hugged back, fighting the tears and he watched her walk out of the apartment. Luke sighed and then headed back to work.

Lorelai was sitting at her desk in her office at the Dragonfly, supposedly working on payroll for the week, but was having a very difficult time concentrating. She had a hard time thinking of anything but Luke. She needed a break, she needed coffee. She headed towards the kitchen in search of her best friend and the coffee pot.

"Morning Sookie."

"Hey sweetie, how are you this morning?" Sookie asked, not looking up from the masterpiece of a wedding cake she was preparing for an upcoming wedding.

"Oh Sookie, I'm fantastic." Lorelai gushed taking a sip of her coffee and Sookie dropped the frosting.

"Spill now," Sookie demanded pushing her friend into the pantry.

"Well Sook, Luke and I are kinda, sorta, back together."

Sookie squealed. "Ah! I knew you'd get back together. I want more details. How? Where? When? Tell me everything."

"Whoa, slow down. It was right after Rory's party, well, actually kinda during the end of it. I went to thank him for saving the party and I could see it in his eyes, his love. So, I kissed him and he kissed me back, right there in front of the diner. Then we went upstairs to his apartment to talk." Lorelai explained, smiling. "And I know what you're thinking, and no we didn't. We just talked, about everything. We cleared the air, or started to."

Sookie squealed again and Lorelai laughed. "Oh Lorelai, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I mean, we've still got a long way to go before everything is really really good again, but we are starting, and oh God, Sookie, I love him so much." The two friends stood there for several more minutes as Lorelai continued to happily tell all about the events of the last 24 hours before Michel interrupted them.

"Lorelai, phone call," he held the phone out as if it was a bomb ready to explode. "Oh, and I'm going on my ten."

Lorelai took the phone, scowled at Michel, then headed back to her office.

"Lorelai speaking."

"Hey," she was greeted by a familiar voice that put a smile on her face.

"Hi Luke," she felt like a giddy school girl with her first boyfriend, but she didn't care.

"How are you? How's your day?" he asked her, obviously just as nervous as she was.

"Good, busy, but good. How's the diner?" she laughed to herself, _this is so stupid._

"Good, busy here too, and it's been desperately hard avoiding Miss Patty and Babette. I think everyone knows by now."

"Yeah? Well, Patty is good like that. Are you…are you upset by that?"

"What? No! I mean, yes, I'd rather my personal life not be broadcasted for the world, but it is talk about us, together, and frankly that is music to my ears."

Lorelai smiled at his admission knowing she was quite possibly the luckiest girl in all of Connecticut. Heck, the luckiest girl in the entire world.

"Well, good."

"So, I was wondering, do you want to, I dunno…go out tonight?" Luke asked.

"You mean on a date?" Lorelai questioned further, knowing the answer before it was said.

"Yes, Lorelai, on a date."

"Sounds perfect."

Lorelai had been standing in front of her closet for what seemed like days, but in all reality it had been no more than ten minutes. The longer she stood there the more frustrated she became. She had pulled several ensembles out and contemplated what to wear for her back together date with Luke.

Frustrated she yelled, "Rory, my one and only offspring, please come here!"

She waited till she heard footsteps on the stairs to move.

"Yes mother dearest." Rory answered as she entered the master bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He face was clear of all traces from her crying session with Luke, her heart however still as heavy. The letter, on its way to California.

"I have nothing to wear." She cried dramatically flinging herself on top of Rory.

"Mom, gosh, get up! You've got tons to wear," Rory answered feigning aggravation, pushing her mom onto the floor.

Lorelai gasped as she stood up, "my only daughter? You treat me so?"

Rory rolled her eyes, leaned back against the headboard and sighed. Lorelai watched her daughter, concern fueling from the distant look she'd hand in her eyes all night. She sat down on her bed, a serious tone taking over.

"Rory, hon, are you alright?"

Rory opened her eyes and she could sense the pain her daughter was in. Rory simply shrugged.

"Rory, talk to me. If you want I'll cancel my date with Luke tonight and we'll have a girl's night in."

Rory shook her head, "No mom, you aren't canceling this date with Luke. I won't let you."

"But Ror…" Lorelai started.

"Nope mom, I'm fine, or on my way to fine. I promise, Luke actually helped me understand a lot today."

At this point Lorelai looked up to her daughter, her eyes asking the questions words wouldn't. Rory took the hint.

"I was unpacking today," Rory started and Lorelai sat back to listen. "I was unpacking and I came across the rocket. When I saw it so many emotions plagued me, hurt, confusion, sadness, frustration, so I wrote I wrote Logan this long letter…"

Lorelai started getting ready again listening to her daughter share her frustrations about another failed relationship and her heart broke.

"I'm sorry to be raining on your parade."

"Oh no honey, I feel so bad. You sure you don't want me to cancel?"

"No, not at all, mom, this date is important, Luke'll be here any minute, you look great, and I'm fine."

"Rory…"

"Nope, no arguments. You're going out tonight, and maybe if you're lucky you won't be coming home."

"RORY!" Lorelai gasped, even now, it was sometimes hard to realize her daughter was so grown up, so experienced.

Both Gilmores collapsed onto the bed in giggles. Several minutes later they regained some sense of composure and Lorelai finished getting ready. Rory jumped up and ran downstairs when she heard the knock on the door. When she flung the door open, flushed and out of breath Luke laughed out loud.

"Hey Luke," Rory panted motioning for him to come in.

"Hey Rory," Luke answered, still chuckling.

"Mom'll be down in a minute, she's just finishing getting ready."

"Okay, I've learned that waiting for your mom on date night is normal. Hey, you ok?"

Rory blushed and looked away, "I'm fine. Thanks for everything again Luke."

"No big deal."

Their tender moment was shattered by a shrill scream from upstairs that had them both running up the stairs. Lorelai was standing on her bed, shoe in hand, pointing frantically to the windowsill, "spider, there. Spider over there." This sent Luke into a whole other round of laughs as he picked up a piece of paper and walked to the window. He picked the spider up, opened the window and set it down on the roof. Completely unharmed.

"Spider is now safe and sound outside."

"My hero!" Lorelai exclaimed and jumped into his arms. "Whatever would I do without you?"

Luke shrugged and Lorelai placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Rory backed out of the room silently to leave her mom an Luke alone, smiling all the way down the stairs.

When they pulled away, both were out of breath. "Wow." Lorelai breathed laying down her head on his shoulder.

"Oh yea," Luke answered and the stood there swaying, completely lost in the moment. Luke finally pulled back. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Lorelai and Luke left, fingers entwined. Outside the air was warm as the couple walked through thier town, neither said a word, both thinking about well, each other.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked as her patience had finally worn out.

Luke chuckled, "you'll see."

"But I want to know now." Lorelai whined, snuggling farther into his arms.

"Lorelai..."

"Please Luke, please, please please tell me what we're doing." Lorelai begged. The she realized where they headed. She pulled away slightly. "We're going to the movies? To the BWR?"

Luke glanced sideways at the beautiful woman nestled in his arms, and nodded.

"Luke, you hate the movies..." Luke stopped her with a kiss.

"My plans, you just enjoy." Luke whisper against her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"Okay," she whispered back and they walked into the bookstore. It was completely empty sans Kirk who was setting out a buffet of food, everything ranging from red vines to pizza, and not to be left out there was a coffee pot on the far end of the table.

"Luke..." Lorelai gasped.

"This is movie night." Luke whispered, relunctly letting Lorelai out of his arm to get a plate. He had to talk to Kirk anyways.

"The movie is ready to start. Press this button here and you're all set. I'll be at the arcade if you need anything." Kirk told Luke as he walked out.

Lorelai sat down on Big Red, slipped off her shoes, and pulled her feet up under her. She waited to hear the door close behind Kirk before she spoke. "How?"

"I pulled some strings." Luke answered simply before flipping the switch on the projector, he then joined her on the couch.

As the title clips came across the screen a smile spread on Lorelai's face.

"Luke, it's Casablanca."

"Yup."

"It's the first moves we ever watched together on movie night."

"Yup."

"You're such a softie." Luke just smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

As the movie finished Luke and Lorelai stayed put, lost in each other's arms and unwilling to loose the moment. Luke pulled back and looked into Lorelai's eyes and she shivered. _There was just something about being in the arms of the man you love,_ she thought to herself as she lifted her lips to meet his.

"Luke, I...I love you." Lorelai breathed between kisses. It was the first time she'd said those words to him since the confrontation in front of the diner just over a year ago and the words made him smile broadly.

"Lorelai, I love you too. I've always loved you and I always will."

Serveral hours later, nestled in each other's arms in Luke's apartment, they struggled to catch thier breath. That had always been good, no wait great, more than great. Lorelai lay using Luke's shoulder as a pillow, tracing circles on his checst, thinking simply of the wonderfulness of the moment. They were both just about to doze off when a shrill "_We are family_" started playing.

"What the hell?" Luke grumbled as Lorelai got up and started looking for her phone.

"It's Rory...she's the only one who has this ring, I have to answer."

"Lorelai..."

"No, she knows where I'm at, she wouldn't call unless it was important." Lorelai protested as she searched for her purse. Locating it she dumped the contents out and pulled her phone from the pile.

"Rory what's wrong," she said almost before the phone hit her ear. "What? Ok, ok...no don't worry about...we're on our way...you stay there with the kids...I'll call you when we get there and know something...ok...bye."

Lorelai's words and tone had prompted and imediante response from Luke and he was up and getting dressed before she was off the phone. As she hung up he anxiously waited for her ramble.

"It's Sookie, she went into labor about ten minutes ago and Jackson is freaking out because she's almost a full four weeks early, we've got to get to the hospital."

They were both dressed and out the door in record speed and headed towards the hospital to be there with their best friends.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. Let me know what you think! Thanks ya'll!**


	7. Baby Belleville

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...my life would be so much different if I did.**

**Author's Notes: It's been awhile, I know. Please don't hate me. This chapter was hard for my mind to grasp and get. I'm working on the next chapter now so hopefully it's done sooner than this one is. My mind is starting to flow with so many ideas for future chapters...let me know if you think I should keep going, let me know what you think! Thanks ya'll...and I hope you are enjoying your summer break so far!!**

* * *

The drive to the hospital felt too long to Lorelai, who sat wringing her hands together in the passenger seat of Luke's truck. She was nervous. It was too early and oh how that phrase was useable in many different aspects of her life right now. It was too early for Sookie to be in labor. She'd had enough problems with this pregnancy at it was, a complicated birth was just too much. She stared out the window silently, afraid to speak, afraid to let her emotions out.

Was it too early for her and Luke too? There was so much she wanted to say, so much they still needed to talk about, but this wasn't the time. They had both talked about moving slow, rediscovering their relationship, and yet tonight their first date back together they had ended up in bed. She smiled slightly at that thought though. Sleeping with Luke had never been something she'd regret, ever. He was the one person who could see down into her soul and his touches were magic. _No, _she thought, _I could never regret being with him._

But still, they threw caution out the window and slow was completely gone from their minds as they made their way upstairs to his apartment. She worried and thought now that it might be something he was regretting. Okay, maybe regretting was the wrong term to use, but still, he hadn't said anything about it. He had told her he loved her tonight, several times. Her mind was going a million miles a second and trying to think about anything was futile.

She sat back and decided she would focus the rest of the drive on Sookie and the baby, which was a safe enough topic for now.

* * *

Luke sat in the driver's seat, mechanically making her way towards the hospital, a route that would forever be engrained in his brain no matter how hard he fought to forget it. Hospitals were so not his thing, especially with his dad's illness. Hospitals were easily on the top ten most hated list.

He was worried tonight too, which didn't make anything easier. He was worried about Sookie and Jackson and their baby, worried about Rory and everything she's been going through, but mostly worried about Lorelai. She hadn't uttered more than five words since they had left for the hospital and he knew she had to be thinking about everything and trying to process what was going on. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't ever been good words, that was the reason they'd been separated for the past year, that was the reason he wasn't married to her right now, and that frustrated him. Not knowing what else to do he leaned over and entwined his fingers with hers squeezing gently. She glanced over at him, a sad smile on her face. He didn't say anything but he knew they'd be okay, that everything would be okay and he smiled at her, warm and gently making his sentiments known.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital in a furry and immediately Lorelai went to the nurse's desk determined to get some information.

"I'm here for Sookie Belleville."

"Mrs. Belleville is in the delivery room now, she is progressing quite quickly," the blonde nurse answered kindly and Lorelai let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Is everything ok? Is she ok?"

"Oh yes ma'am. Everything is going well. Please have a seat and we'll let you know when she's delivered."

"Thank you." Lorelai answered and walked over to where Luke was sitting and sank down into the chair next to him. "She's going to be okay. The nurse said everything is going good."

She leaned back and pressed her head against the wall. He knew she was thinking how easily it could have been a different answer.

"Lorelai…" Luke whispered, not sure exactly what he was going to say, just knowing he wanted to say something.

"Yeah?" she answered not lifting her head.

"I just…I just want to you know how much I love you. You mean everything to me." He knew it was cheesy, but she brought that side out in him and he meant it, every single word.

Lorelai smiled sleepily, "Love you back."

She laid her head on his shoulder using him as a pillow and he placed a gentle kiss on her temple. They both started to drift off to sleep, smiles on their faces. Luke knew there was no way he was going to let her go again. He was going to build a family with this beautiful, coffee-addicted woman and be the happiest man on earth.

* * *

Lorelai blinked her eyes open trying to gain a sense of where she was and the time. She then remembered the events of the evening before and found she and Luke had slept for some time in the waiting room. Leaning forward, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she noticed a full cup of coffee sitting on the table with a note attached that simply read;

_Went to find us some breakfast, drink up. Love you._

Lorelai smiled at his sloppy and almost illegible writing as she drank the steaming liquid that would fuel her for the day. Not more than five minutes later Luke reentered the waiting room, a white bag in hand.

"Morning," he greeted her with a kiss, handing her the bag.

"Good morning love," she answered smiling, pulling a cherry Danish out, "Have you heard anything about Sookie yet?"

"The nurse came over here just before I left and said that labor was progressing well and little baby Belleville should be making his or her appearance into the world soon." Luke answered draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad. So, no complications?"

"None she mentioned, everything is going to be fine Lorelai."

"I know, I just worry," Lorelai said, then quickly added, "Oh God, Rory! I need to call her and update her on what is going on."

"Already did."

"You are perfect," Lorelai gushed, kissing him deeply.

Luke responded flippantly, "well, I am working on that." They were both smiling happy at the flirting. Luke grew serious, "Lorelai, there is something I need to tell you."

Lorelai inadvertently prepared herself for the worst, once again doubting the relationship she valued so deeply, but instead she was relieved to hear nothing but love in his words.

"Lorelai, you are it for me. I will never let anything get in the way of our relationship again. I can't loose you, I refuse to loose you again."

Tears weld up in her eyes at this admission and she kissed him again. They sat there, forehead to forehead for several minutes before they were interrupted by a very excited and energetic father.

"It's a girl!" Jackson bellowed to the waiting room. Luke and Lorelai went to meet their friend and celebrate with him.

"Congrats Jackson!" Lorelai hugged him.

Luke extended his hand, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Here, come meet my new daughter." Jackson led them back to Sookie's room, where she was tiredly holding the infant girl.

"Lorelai, Luke hi!" She exclaimed motioning them closer. "I'd like you to meet Alexandria Lorelai Belleville."

Lorelai gasped her eyes watering again, "Oh Sookie."

"It's only right to give my daughter the name of my best friend."

"Let's just hope she doesn't inherit all of her namesakes' quirks," Luke's words were met with slap on his arm from Lorelai and the rest of the room laughed.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Sookie responded, sticking up for her friend. "We'll call her Lexie for short."

"Hi Lexie," Lorelai spoke softly to the little girl that now sat in her arms and was answered with a soft coo. They stayed for only a few more minutes before leaving so that both mom and daughter could get some rest. As they were leaving they promised to bring Lexie's older siblings by later to give them a chance to meet the newest addition to their family.

* * *

Rory had never been the one for babysitting, kids honestly just made her nervous. But, despite this anxiety her morning with Davy and Martha had gone fairly well. There was the small problem of trying to explain why mommy and daddy weren't there when they woke up and even harder to try to explain what it meant to have a little sister coming home. Rory had quickly moved on and started entertaining them with a game.

Luke's call that morning had been a welcome distraction and although the news wasn't quite great (Sookie was still in labor, it had been what 4, 5 hours now?) she was thrilled that it was going smoothly. She smiled at the thought of her mom and Luke back together and then remembered the boxes she had hid at Lane's house for the past year. She would get those from her today.

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to bring the kids over to the diner for some lunch?" Lane's voice answered cheerfully. She envied her friend's happiness, she was married with two amazing kids, she had her family.

"Wow, actually that would be great! Davy was just complaining that he was hungry and I was getting nervous. There isn't much in this kitchen I know how to make." Rory laughed at her own admission. Even after graduating from an IVY school she was helpless in a kitchen.

"Great! I'll meet you over her in, let's say twenty minutes"

"Perfect."

She hung up the phone smiling. It was great to be spending the summer here at home with so many people she loved around her, but everywhere she turned she was reminded of how many people were moving on with their lives, growing up. She felt stuck, stranded between childhood and adulthood, not sure of her next move.

Thirty minutes later she sat and the window table watching Davy and Martha hungrily eat their macaroni and cheese, her and Lane talking about nothing really, but having a great time. This moment made her miss Logan again. Lane watched lovingly as Zach flew around the diner, delivering food, taking orders talking about the gig he'd been offered and left for soon. She let her mind wander to Logan.

It was hard. As much as she wanted to deny it she still loved him, still wanted to be with him, and the fact that she had let him walk away ate at her insides. She wondered if he would read her letter when it arrived, if he would respond.

Rory's thoughts were interrupted as her mother came rushing into the diner in a fury.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom, how's Sookie?"

"She's great, as is her new daughter Lexie. They're both doing great!"

"That's so great to hear." Lane threw in, tending to Kwan as she did so.

"Yup, we are actually here to pick up Davy and Martha to drive them to the hospital, Jackson and Sookie are anxious to see them." Lorelai ruffled Davy's hair as she stood behind him. "How were they?"

"No problems, we played and watched cartoons. It was an easy morning." Rory, as if on cue yawned.

"Hey, while we take them why don't you go home and get some sleep. You look beat." Luke suggested as he came up next to Lorelai, jumping in on the conversation.

"Not a bad idea, Luke." Rory agreed and they said their goodbyes. Luke and Lorelai ushered the Belleville kids to the car and Rory headed home but not before wrapping both her mom and Luke in separate hugs.

* * *

"Thanks for coming back up here with me, Luke. You really didn't have to." Lorelai rejoined Luke in the maternity ward waiting room, after dropping Davy and Martha off in Sookie's room.

"No big deal."

"Very big deal, I know you don't like hospitals."

"Yeah, well." Luke shrugged. How was he supposed to tell her the reason for coming back was a question that was burning in his throat? "Can I ask you something?"

"Well, technically you just did…" Lorelai teased but his expression quickly silenced her. She nodded.

"Well…do you? What do you think…I mean, what you would think about us, I dunno, about us maybe having kids?" His voice was barely a whisper and Lorelai strained to hear his stuttered thoughts.

Lorelai knelt in front of him on her knees and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Kids would be good."

* * *

Rory awoke refreshed and reenergized ready to take on the rest of the day. She blamed her earlier thoughts of loneliness and Logan on lack of sleep and quickly showered and dressed. She planned on calling her mom to see about meeting up for dinner and a movie, some typical Gilmore girls' bonding time.

As she went to grab her phone she notice Stan the mailman dropping the mail off and waived. He waived back before heading down the street. She went to retrieve the mail, half hoping to hear from one of the newspapers she had sent her resume to.

She wasn't disappointed. Three envelopes were addressed to her with return mailing address of newspapers, one from the Boston Globe, another from the Tampa Tribune, and the third from the San Francisco Chronicle. Rory sank down on the couch and prepared to open them, trying hard not to get her hopes up. She could hardly breathe and she opened the first letter. She smiled dropped as she read yet another rejection letter and the second letter was pretty much the same.

She almost didn't even bother opening the third, not sure if she would be able to handle yet another _I'm sorry, but at this time we don't have any positions available_, staring back at her. She decided to suck it up and tore into the last letter left. She skimmed the first several sentences before dropping the letter in her lap. She couldn't believe it.

They wanted her to interview for a position. Soon.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number. "Yes, I'm calling for Matthew James...this is Rory Gilmore."

* * *

**A/N: So, I know, a bit on the mushy side here and there. But, hey, it's working, it's flowing. And I know, I left it on a clift hanger...but that brings you back for more! Read and review, ideas, suggestions, comments, concerns, etc, I need them all. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update quicker. Those little notes propel me forward with new ideas. So, please, pretty pretty please, hit that little button and leave me a little note!**


	8. An Allergic Reaction

**A/N: I'm so glad you are enjoying my story so far. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, tell me what you think at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

---

Lorelai's mind was a bit foggy as the sunlight forced her eye lids apart. Sitting up, looking around Luke's apartment, she stretched and smiled. She had spent a good chunk of time at the hospital with Sookie, Jackson, the kids, and Luke before heading back to Stars Hollow. Davy and Martha would be spending the next few days with their grandparents so they had driven them to neighboring Woodbury to drop them off there. Sookie and Lexie would have to stay a few days in the hospital, just to make sure they were both one hundred percent before they went home, and Jackson would be catering to his wife's every need for the duration of her hospital stay.

Her conversation with Luke about kids was fresh on her mind too. It hadn't been long, but it had been meaningful. They knew they wanted kids, they wanted a family, together and they didn't want to wait anymore. They decided she'd go off her birth control right away and just let nature take its course. The smile hadn't left her face since that decision was made.

"Good evening," Luke's voice pulled her from her very happy thoughts.

"Evening," Lorelai greeted him with a kiss.

"I brought you up some coffee, prepared to wake you, but I got lucky…"

"Dirty!"

"You were already awake."

"That I am."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did. So well, in fact, that I didn't quite remember where I was at first but then I smelled you and that was good."

Lorelai felt weird, flirting with Luke again, not a bad weird per say, but different. She wasn't going to complain though.

"Well, I'm glad smelling me made you happy." Luke said, slightly sarcastic, joining Lorelai on the bed.

"You in general make me happy." Lorelai dropped her voice and whispered seductively in his ear. Wrapping her arms around her waist she brought her lips against his ear again, "I love you."

"Love you back." Luke answered hoarsely against her mouth before bringing his lips to hers. They both groaned when Lorelai's singing phone interrupted them.

"Hey Rory," Lorelai hid her exasperation surprisingly well.

"Hey mom, I'm starved, wanna grab dinner?"

"Uh huh! Let's grab dinner here at the diner."

"You're already at the diner?"

"Well, I'm in Luke's apartment. I took a nap after getting back from the hospital."

"Ah, I see. Sleeping at Luke's?" Rory asked suggestively.

"Oh Rory, I swear your mind is dirtier than mine."

"Whatever! You're mind is way dirtier than mine."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Both Gilmore's burst into giggles, something that was very usual when dirty thoughts were being discussed and Luke simply rolled his eyes. Regaining her composure first Lorelai spoke again, "Diner, fifteen minutes?"

"Deal, see you then."

Lorelai hung up the phone and turned back to Luke. "We've got ten minutes before she's here, wanna make out?"

Luke's answer was simple, his lips hit hers again. Lorelai smiled.

---

Rory couldn't believe she'd had enough self control to not blurt out her news on the phone, but this was something she needed to tell her mom in person.

She was so excited, elated really, after a forty-five minute conversation with Mr. James the editor, she had a job. A wonderful job at a top newspaper, that really was all she wanted and now she had it. The only thing that made her hesitant was the distance.

She was going to hate being that far away from her mom, the town, and her grandparents, from everything she knew. It had been hard enough living at Yale during college, seeing her mom only on weekends and the other various random times she was able to get away during the week, but living thousands of miles away, that was going to be a totally different picture.

Walking through Stars Hollow her mind wandered to years before, memories of growing up and she couldn't help but smile. The festivals she and her mother had attended and participated, the high school where she spent her first year of high school, Miss Patty's and ballet lessons that had ended in a disaster, and of course Lane's house and Doose's. All had a special place in her heart and she knew she could never forget any of them. But, at the same time, she was ready to grow up, to start a life that was all her own.

When she got to the diner she was overwhelmed with memories and good times spent there. Sitting at the counter after school doing homework waiting for her mom to get off work, chatting with Luke, pestering the help, her sixteenth birthday breakfast, so much in her life had happened at this place. She smiled thinking about Luke and the great dad he'd been to her, even when he didn't have to be. _April is a lucky girl._ Rory thought to herself.

Peering through the diner window she saw her mom sitting at the counter leaning over, smiling and saying something to Luke and then she watched Luke chuckle and roll his eyes.

_I'm glad they finally got back together. They belong together, everyone knows that._

Rory stood outside for just a few more minutes, gathering her confidence, about to share the biggest news of her life with her mother, her substitute father, and the town. She took a breath and walked through the door, the jingling bells above her announcing her entrance.

"Hey mom!" _"Oh, god, do I sound as nervous as I am. I can't let her know something is up yet. Please don't notice, please don't notice._

"Hey sweets. Our burgers are already on the grill, sound good?" Rory exhaled, apparently she didn't sound nervous, but the butterflies were certainly in her stomach.

"Sounds perfect, I was totally hungry for a burger."

"When are you two not hungry for a burger? A burger that will clog your arteries and eventually kill you," Luke asked flippantly, placing a coffee mug in front of Rory as she joined her mother at the counter.

"Well, burgers usually aren't on the menu for movie nights," Lorelai replied sarcastically.

"No, then you have endless amounts of junk, sugar-lain crap that is even worse." Luke smiled, even through the bickering it was evident to all the love they had for each other.

"No, but Luke it is so good!" Rory interjected, not to be left out.

Luke just shook his head and sighed, walking to the opposite side of the counter. Lorelai and Rory started laughing uncontrollably. It took several minutes and a glare from Luke to settle them down and start in on their fries.

Conversation was flying through the common stuff and Rory was getting more and more apprehensive as the timed ticked by. Finally, she dove right in, "So mom, I got a job today."

"WH…what?" Lorelai stammered, completely caught off guard.

"Well, when I woke up I went to get the mail and there were some letters for me from some newspapers. Three to be exact and the first two were rejection letters, and I almost didn't open the third, but I had to you know? So I did, and when I did it was from the editor and he expressed how impressed he was with my resume and wanted me to call him and interview over the phone, so I did. I called him right then, and we talked for a long time, almost an hour and then he offered me a job. It's an entry level position as a writer, but I'll have my own cubicle, and I'll file stories and get bylines, it's a real job." Rory spouted on without a breath, determined to get it all out before anyone or anything could stop her.

"Oh honey, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you. I told you not to worry and now you've got a job!" Lorelai burst with praise for her only child.

There were squeals and hugs and of course the announcement for the rest of the diner. Then came the question that Rory feared would put a damper on her celebration, "So where is this job sweetie?" Patty asked from her table by the window.

"Somewhere near I hope sugar," Babette added.

This got the attention of everyone, especially Luke and Lorelai. Rory took a deep breath and shook her head slowly.

"Unfortunately no," she glanced at her mom, "it's with the San Francisco Chronicle."

---

Lorelai had stopped listening after San Francisco and she was dangerously close to fainting. She watched as her daughter happily told the town details of her new job, but she didn't hear any of it. She was still trying to process.

_San Francisco, _she thought, _California is so far away. Too far._

He knees started to give way when she felt arms wrap around her waist, holding her up. She leaned back against Luke, thankful for his presence.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear and she couldn't move. "It is."

She forced herself to nod, but she didn't believe herself.

_Too far, so far, _was the only thing playing through Lorelai's mind. She couldn't believe her first job was going to be so far away. She had always known it was a possibility, but she didn't think it would actually happen.

She heard Luke's voice in her ear again but couldn't comprehend what he said, her mind was still lost in a deep fog of disbelief.

When she pulled herself back into reality she noticed the diner had been cleared out and now only she, Luke, and Rory stood inside, blinds closed.

"Mom, mom are you okay?" Rory's concerned voice penetrated the fog and Lorelai shook her head, still unable to form words.

Rory spoke again, "I know it's far, way far, but it's a great job offer, I couldn't turn it down."

"I know." Lorelai's voice was barely audible, but they both took her speaking as a good sign. "It's just…far."

Luke still had his arms protectively around her waist and she leaned back into his embrace again. "Lorelai, did you hear any of what Rory was saying earlier? To the town?"

"About?"

Rory took that as a no and now realized she had to tell her mom the other half of the news. "Mom, they want me there soon. Next weekend."

Lorelai was once again grateful for the support Luke's arms provided as she lost her strength again.

"They are booking me a flight for Saturday afternoon. I'll start at the office on Monday, giving me Saturday night and all day Sunday to get settled in my apartment."

"Six days."

"I know, it's soon."

"I think I need to lie down." Luke nodded and he led her upstairs. After getting Lorelai settled in bed, Luke went back downstairs to rejoin Rory. He found her sitting at the counter, head in hands, and the sound of muffled sobs filling the empty diner.

"She'll be okay Rory." Luke insisted, filling the coffee mug in front of her. "She just wasn't expecting this, so soon."

"I know. I shouldn't have sprung it on her like that, in front of everyone. I should have waited until tonight." Rory stammered, words escaping from around her cries.

"If it helps any, I want you to know I'm proud of you. Your mom is proud of you too. You deserve a good job like this."

"Thanks Luke, that does mean a lot."

"I am proud of you hon." Neither had heard Lorelai make her way downstairs and were surprised by her interruption.

"I'm sorry I sprang it on you so suddenly. With no warning, I shouldn't have done that."

"I doesn't matter. I'm so happy for you. I just had an allergic reaction to the distance and time span," Lorelai joked, "but they are right to want you there so quickly. They'll be lucky to get you."

The girls wrapped each other in hugs, more tears let loose, and time stood still for them in that moment. They celebrated with pie and coffee (a muffin and tea for Luke,) and lists started getting made for their last week together.

---

**A/N: So, another chapter done and submitted, and all rather quickly too! I'm so proud of myself. I know there was a lot of Rory in this chapter, but hey, it is called Gilmore GirlS isn't it? I'm setting it up for some major Luke/Lorelai time though, so be prepared. Read and Review, PLEASE!**


	9. The Next Chapter

**A/N: Yet another installment of my story. I'm surprised how quickly this one came. It's getting a bit harder to write, not for lack of story lines, but just the way I want it to play out. Anyways, nevermind about all that. Enjoy this little diddy!**

* * *

Lorelai sank down onto her bed exhausted. It had only been three days since Rory had told her the news of her impending move and it had been go, go, go ever since. She'd hardly had time to breath or really think about the change that was happening except at night and that is when the emotions would fill her. She'd cried over this several times and felt foolish every time. Rory was twenty-two, graduated from college, Yale nonetheless, and yet here was Lorelai, heartbroken over her daughter's move cross-country. Luke pulled her into his arms and just held her tight. She was so thankful for his presence in her life and vowed to never let anything separate them again, no matter what.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Lorelai whispered into Luke's ear. "'Cause I do you know? A lot."

"You've told me several times today, especially this morning, but I'll always be glad to hear it." Luke whispered back.

Sunday night after the big announcement, the three of them went home and crashed in the living room. They had a movie night extravaganza, like none they'd ever had before. Luke even caved and ate the junk he was always so careful to avoid. The movie list included classics, such as _Pippi Longstocking _(even with the memories of the disastrous double date,) _Cool Hand Luke, _and of course they finished with _The Godfathers._ Luke was out before _Cool Hand_ was over, but the girls pressed on late into the night.

Monday was a bit more tedious, as preparations began in making sure Rory had everything she needed for her life in San Francisco. They had to buy furniture and dishes, bedding, anything you can think of for a new home. Though they didn't have the apartment information yet, she was informed that it wouldn't come furnished. They had spent hours in Hartford, going from store to store. They made time to hit the mall of course too, a new wardrobe a must as well for the working girl. Since they were in town Rory figured that it would be the best to tell the grandparents that night so they had dinner with them. Lorelai giggled at the look on her parents' faces when Rory announced the move. Both Richard and Emily Gilmore had flown into action, making preparations themselves. Richard had instantly been on the phone with a real estate office there, determined on buying the best condo money could offer in the heart of the city. Rory and Lorelai just sat there both trying to keep the laughs subsided. When they left, Rory had an address on her new condo and instructions to tell her editor not to bother renting her an apartment. Needless to say the dinner went over quite well.

Tuesday had been a complete Gilmore Girls primp day in advance to a night out on the town with the best boyfriend (described by Lorelai)/almost dad (described by Rory) they could every imagine. Luke had surprised them both at breakfast with tickets to see the musical _Wicked_ on Broadway later that night in New York. The gift was quickly followed by appointments for a mani/pedi, facial, massage, and another trip to the mall for night out clothes. So far that had been Lorelai's favorite time.

Wednesday forced Lorelai to head to the Dragonfly for some necessary work with left Rory with all day to spend time with Lane and the boys. Rory wasn't home yet, out with Lane after Zach got home getting in some major best friend time. Lorelai was now near sleep in the arms of Luke winding down, hoping to get some sleep tonight.

"How are you doing?" Luke finally asked, she knew he had been wanting to ever since she got home.

"I'm doing okay I suppose."

"Lorelai, I know you better than that. Don't lie, let's talk." Lorelai sighed snuggling farther into Luke's embrace, elated at the thought that he really did know her best.

"I just can't believe that in less than 72 hours I'll be sending my daughter across the country," Lorelai confessed breathlessly. "It's so hard to comprehend."

"Well, I was thinking about that," Luke started and Lorelai rolled over to face him. "And I have an idea. Now understand it's not a perfect fix to your situation, but it might make you feel better."

"What is it Luke?"

"I was thinking, what if we flew out to San Francisco with Rory. We'll be able to make sure she gets settled, plus it'll be a vacation for us. We can maybe then rent a car and drive home, stopping to see all the spots you were going to see on your road trip anyways." Luke wasn't sure of the reaction he'd get so he pulled back slightly, hoping to be able to read her eyes.

"Luke you are a genius!" Lorelai gushed pulling him back to her. "That would be so great!"

"Really?"

"Of course, I'd feel better to be able to see her apartment and spend just a bit more time with her. I wouldn't be so anxious about sending her off to a place I've never seen before. Plus, a road trip with you definitely wouldn't be bad."

"Not bad huh?"

"Nope, not at all. I would have you to myself for a couple weeks. I think I can handle that."

"So you think you can handle me?" Luke teased.

"Oh yeah, and I'd be happy to show you just how I can handle you right now." Lorelai grabbed his shirt and promptly removed it. "Just think of this as practice to our trip."

"Practice does make perfect I've been told."

"Oh it does my friend and I'll be damned if we aren't already pretty close to perfect."

"It'd be my pleasure to find out." Luke responded pulling Lorelai closer. That was enough to shut her up, at least for awhile.

---

Rory couldn't sleep.

Her insomnia certainly wasn't from not being completely exhausted because she wasn't sure she could move, even if she wanted to. She and Lorelai had done so much in the past few days Rory was certain she was going to fall over. Yet on this night, after even a very eventful day with Lane all she could do was gaze at the ceiling.

It pained her to think of the reason sleep wouldn't be her friend on this night. Those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes kept appearing every time she closed her eyes. His face was now peering back at her, not mockingly like she thought it would be; it was just there.

She had stopped hoping he'd respond to her letter, god she had sent it over a week ago. No, what plagued her now was her new location. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before.

San Francisco.

She was moving to the place that Logan had gone, to the place where he'd wanted to start a married life with her.

She tried to convince herself that it was no grave matter. It after all was a large city. It was possible she'd never see him.

_But I will, _she thought, _my fate will allow that. I couldn't get lucky enough not to have his new life rubbed in my face._

Rory hadn't realized the irony of it all when the Chronicle had offered her the position. She wondered now if she would have even accepted it if she had.

_Would I have taken the job if I had thought about him before? _She asked herself over and over. _Yes, _her internal voice answered, _you would still have accepted it. _

Rory snorted out a half laugh, half sob before thinking, _at least he isn't in the newspaper business anymore. _

_It's a big city, right?_

---

The rest of the week passed without any great catastrophe or melt down. Lorelai was finally able to relax and happily spend time with her daughter after Luke booked their plane tickets. She knew she was going to have to eventually say goodbye, but the unexpected trip bought her a few extra days.

Rory fought hard to push Logan from her mind as she completed the tasks on her to-do list before Saturday. She wasn't going to let herself get bogged down emotionally before she had to. It was hard enough saying good bye to everything and everyone around her.

Saturday morning she woke early and headed out for a stroll in town. They would be leaving for the airport within a few hours and she wanted to get one last goodbye in to the town. Rory was glad her mom and Luke were flying out with her. It would make the transition so much easier having them there to settle her in.

Her grandparents had called several times over the last few days and she had spent some time with them too. They had taken care of her condo and shipping everything she'd bought for it during that time. It would all be there ready to unpack when they arrived later that night.

Rory was growing more and more nervous with every passing minute. She was taking a large leap of faith with the move and she just prayed she could handle it. Walking back towards her childhood home she smiled, _I'll be back. This doesn't have to be forever._

---

Lorelai had never been a huge one on flying. When she and Rory flew to Europe for their great backpacking adventure she had grabbed Rory's hand and refused to let it go until they were safely on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.

She knew this time she'd be holding Luke's hand.

_Although this time,_ she thought, _it might be easier as we are flying over land and not water. I can deal._

"Okay, so baggage is checked, we're checked in, and now we only have an hour before our plane takes off." Lorelai exclaimed, pushing her nerves aside and pulling out her charm. "Whatever shall we do?"

Luke simply rolled his eyes and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his arms.

"Luuuke, not here, we're in public." Lorelai gasped, squirming.

"Ah jeez, Lorelai."

Rory burst out laughing at the interaction and Lorelai followed suit quickly. They stood there in the middle of the aisle way bent over laughing until Luke was able to pull them off to the side to give them a chance to settle down.

"I, ok…breathe Rory, ok." Rory was stammering, trying to regain herself and she leaned back against the wall. "Man, now I'm hungry."

"Food sounds perfect!" Lorelai exclaimed pulling Luke towards the directory. "There has got to be a place here to eat."

"Nothing too junky please, Lorelai that is my only request." Luke begged, praying for something other than grease filled crap.

"Okay, okay, give me a chance to look here. Let me see…ah perfect, 'The Dugout.'"

"The what-out?" Rory exclaimed trying to push her way past Lorelai.

"It's a sports grille. Supposed to have great hamburgers and grumpy pants here can enjoy some sporty thing while eating a salad."

"Some sporty thing?" Luke asked.

"Well, how am I supposed to know what is in season right now?"

"Never mind."

The three of them walked towards the restaurant, chatting and laughing the whole way. Rory smiled. It was good to be with family.

Conversation at dinner flowed easily and they were surprised when they heard the call for their flight.

"It's time to go already?" Rory asked, the nerves creeping back in slowly.

"Sounds like it. Let me pay the bill and we'll head over to the gate, ok?" Luke replied gesturing for both girls to get up.

"Yea babe, we'll meet you outside the door here." Lorelai replied with a quick kiss, then ushered Rory out in front of her.

"Mom, I don't think…"

"Rory, stop. You can do this. I know you are paranoid about the whole bumping into Logan thing, but don't be. You are a great girl and nothing will come in your way of something you want. Besides, this could be a good thing for the two of you."

"You can't be serious mom?"

"Of course I am. I wasn't lying when I told you I thought you made the right choice by not marrying him. But, I still think breaking up was a bit rash too."

"He's the one that broke up with me." Rory spat out, the feelings she'd pushed away resurfacing.

"I know, but honey, he was heartbroken. Anyways, we are both jumping the gun here. You don't even know if you'll ever see him." Lorelai took a step back, then quietly added. "But a little advice, don't run in the opposite direction if you do. A second chance might be worth it."

"Mom…"

"Just think about it."

"Okay you two, ready?" Luke asked joining them.

"You betcha babe, let's go."

Rory stalled for a few seconds before falling in step behind her mom and Luke. Her mother's words rolling around in her head. She wanted to believe that another chance would happen, but she just didn't know.

"You coming sweets?" Rory heard her mom's voice ask over the crowd.

She nodded as she walked towards the next chapter of her life.

* * *

**Author's PLEA- Please please please review. I was very disheartened with only 4 reviews for the last chapter. Does it really suck that badly? Please, please, please tell me...it means the world.**

**Okay, now a question...so I've started work on another story, very AU, very JJ and I'm in desperate need of a Beta for it. Please let me know if you are interested! Your help would be oh so appreciated!**


	10. Family Portrait

**A/N: Wow, I was overwhelmed with the response for the last chapter, my evil plan worked! HAHA!! Just kidding, the reviews really do help and I love getting them so please keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this next chapter…things are getting interesting now…**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned it…or something…**

--------------------

Logan Huntzberger handled the envelope that was delivered to his apartment again. He ran his fingers over the familiar scrawl of his name and took a deep breath.

He'd had the letter in his possession for three days now and yet for those three days the letter sat, still unopened. He wanted to open it, he did, but he was still unsure if he was ready to. He wasn't over her, that he knew and he wasn't sure what the letter contained and that scared him. It had been just about a month since he walked away from her at her graduation and he still considered that the biggest mistake of this life. Bigger than losing millions in that stupid business deal gone bust, he'd lost the only girl he'd ever truly loved.

Logan lost count of the times he'd picked up his phone and dialed the familiar numbers only to chicken out before he made it all the way through.

_I wouldn't forgive me if I were her,_ he thought to himself on more than one occasion, _why should I ask her to?_

He picked up the letter again, this time preparing to open it and stop this torture, only this time he was stopped by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" He asked gruffly, not really in the mood to deal with anything or anyone right now.

"Hey, that is no way to greet your favorite only sister." Honor's voice answered and he immediately softened.

"Hey sis."

"So, I've got some pretty big news for you little brother."

"Yeah, what's that Honor?" Honor always knew how to intrigue him.

"Well, you have about seven months to prepare yourself to be an uncle." Honor's voice held so much excitement and happiness that it spilled over to Logan, really without his knowledge.

"Honor, wow that's great, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Log, we just found out today officially. Josh and I are thrilled."

"I'll bet, tell him congratulations for me," Logan smiled and his mood was brightened despite himself. "So, have you told mom and dad yet?"

"Nope, but we are supposed to have dinner there tomorrow so I guess it'll come up then." Honor paused before going on, although she switched subjects. "So, Rory called me last week."

Logan's mind started rolling at that comment, though he tried to play calm. _It all makes sense now though, that is how she got my address, that's how I have this letter._

"Oh really?" This was his attempt to play if off like it didn't matter, like it didn't make his heartbeat race.

"Yup, she asked for your address, told me she was going to be sending you a letter."

"Hum, I got the letter. Actually, I got it a couple days ago."

"And…Logan, well what did it say?" Honor paused and when Logan didn't offer any information she started talking again. "Are you going to finally come to your senses and talk to her? Are you going to fight for her?"

Logan was overwhelmed by his sister's questions. He knew that they had always gotten along, but he didn't realize that Honor would side with her.

"I haven't read it yet."

"Logan…" Honor sighed, her aggravation evident in her voice.

"I'll get around to it eventually."

"Don't wait too long bro."

"I won't, I promise. Hey sis, I gotta go, congratulations again."

"Thanks Logan, bye."

The conversation ended and Logan picked up the letter again.

_Here goes nothing, _he thought and he tore the envelope open. _I hope I'm ready for this._

-------------------

"No way! I can't believe this, look at this place." Lorelai gushed openly as they walked around Rory's new condo.

"I know. Grandpa and Grandma weren't kidding when they said I wouldn't have anything to worry about," Rory answered equally floored.

They had been in San Francisco for just over and hour and already Rory was falling in love with the city. Her condo was beautiful, spacious, and perfect. It had a great view of downtown and she could see the Chronicle's office from her window. She knew she could easily get used to living here.

"I can honestly say that at this moment in time I'm so glad my grandparent's have money"

"Amen sister. This place rocks." Mother and daughter stood in the center of the main room, unable to stop gawking; not noticing all the work Luke was doing trying to get their luggage inside.

"Um, girls, a little help here would be great please," came Luke's plea. They turned to him and burst out laughing. He was trying to carry all six of their bags at once and was failing miserably. They went to help him out.

"Thanks," he muttered finally making his way in the door. "Wow, would you look at this place?"

"We have been. Isn't this amazing?" Rory asked twirling around.

"Yea, amazing could easily be the word that works. It makes it easier that they shipped all the furniture yesterday and had someone set it up for us. We don't have any work to do now."

Lorelai giggled at Luke's comment, he always was the sensible one in their relationship.

"I know. Thanks again for coming out with me guys." Rory hadn't stopped thanking them since they had told her about their plans.

"You can stop thanking us hon, okay. So, what do you want to do now?"

Rory quickly answered, "Food! We haven't ate in hours and I'm starving. My stomach is starting to eat itself."

Lorelai squealed her acceptance, "God I was hoping you'd say that. Okay, drop those bags, we're headed out."

Bags were dropped before Rory locked up her condo and they headed out to find dinner and scoop out the land.

--------------

Lorelai was enjoying the time with Rory and Luke in this new city. They had walked around for what seemed like hours just getting a feel for Rory's new surroundings before settling on a little Chinese place to eat. They were now headed back to her condo to crash for the night, full and worn out.

"Man, that place was great. You'll be eating there a lot."

"Oh I know. I grabbed a takeout menu before we left."

"Good job sweets! What about the pizza place we passed awhile back."

Rory held up another menu, "that one too! I definitely won't be going hungry."

"Nope, and we'll have to check out that little bakery tomorrow morning and see if they have decent coffee."

"Oh for sure. I hope they do or I'll be stuck. I didn't see anywhere else to get coffee on our route to the office."

"I know, not even a Starbucks. That was weird."

"I know."

"Rory, please tell me you'll eat something other than that junk all the time. There is that fruit and veggie stand a couple blocks away and it looked like it was good."

"Um, so?" Rory laughed at Luke's expressions and quickly added, "ok, ok, I'll start eating some healthy stuff and keeping fresh stuff at my place."

"Good, I'm holding you to that."

Lorelai leaned over and whispered into her daughter's ear after Luke walked away, "You are such a liar."

"Shh! He doesn't have to know that."

They suppressed their laughs and went back to eating the ice cream they stopped to get on the way.

"So, you and Luke are staying here with me tonight right? Then you're checking into your hotel tomorrow." Rory asked and Lorelai detected the worry in her voice.

"Yup, then we'll head out early Tuesday morning. Tomorrow we'll be able to spend the day with you sight seeing and Monday after you get off work we'll go to dinner somewhere." Lorelai supplied not missing a beat.

"Okay, great," Rory paused and the nervous look appeared on her face again. "Mom, do you really think I can do this?"

"Of course you can do this honey. You'll knock 'em dead, just you wait and see."

"I sure hope so."

"You can and you will. I promise, no let's get this party started." Lorelai decided that changing the subject was the best way to go. "LUKE! Get in here or we're starting the movie without you."

"Ten more minutes," was Luke's reply from the bathroom.

"I'm starting it now, hurry!"

Lorelai and Rory got comfortable as they started the movie. They were joined by Luke, shortly there after and Lorelai snuggled into Luke's arms. She looked around and smiled at the family portrait she was apart of at that moment.

-------------------

Logan sat at a local coffee shop nursing his latte pondering his next move. He'd read her letter, multiple times and had even wrote a letter in response. That letter was now in his jacket pocket and he wasn't quite sure what to do.

He wanted to mail it, that was after all the purpose in writing it, but he'd been so open and honest and now he was worried it wouldn't be met as warmly as he dreamt. Her letter hadn't been horrible; actually it had been really good. But he wasn't sure if he'd lost his chance. She said herself that she couldn't wait around for him forever.

_Did I wait too long? Do I still have a chance?_

His pocket picked that time to beep and he pulled out his PDA only to have it remind him of a meeting he was now going to be late to. Without looking were he was going he jumped up and headed out, only to bump into another customer who was trying to juggle a carrier with several drinks and the bag that was set on top. The collision caused him to drop the drinks, spilling them all over the floor. The mystery guy immediately knelt to attempt to clean up the messing muttering some curses under his breath as he did so.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. Let me cover the replacements for you…" Logan's voice faded out when he came face to face with they guy he bumped in to. "Luke Danes?"

"Logan Huntzberger."

_Oh shit._

------------------------

**A/N: A cliff hanger again. If you haven't noticed, I tend to end that way. It keeps ya'll coming back for more! So, what did you think? What do you think will happen? What do you want to see happen? Let me know!! Review please!**


	11. A Good Pot of Coffee

**A/N: Another chapter is here for your reading pleasure. I'm hoping you are enjoying this story. I promise I won't forget about this story as I work on my other one as well. They'll both get equal amount of attention as I write. So, read, review and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…**

**-----------**

_Shit, shit, shit, oh shit._ Logan's thoughts weren't very original as he stood in front of one Luke Danes, the almost-stepfather of his ex-girlfriend. _What the hell is he doing here, in San Francisco?_

Neither said anything for a few minutes, both trying to figure out what the other was doing in that particular place and time. Of all the people Logan had to run into today, he ran into Luke.

What perplexed Logan most is that the last he knew Luke and Lorelai weren't together anymore. _Right, they broke up, she married Rory's father. Is it a fluke he's here? Though he is buying coffee and I know he doesn't drink coffee. Is she here? Why would they be here? Okay Huntzburger, get it together. _

"I'm sorry Luke, I didn't see you there. Here, let me buy you replacements." Logan figured it was best to offer some sort of peace offering. He knew the look that Luke was giving him wasn't just for knocking into him; it was for his failed relationship with Rory. Rory had always talked about Luke, it was evident in all the stories she had told that Luke had been the father Rory never really knew. Their bond was strong.

"Fine," Luke grunted breaking eye contact for the first time. He didn't offer anymore response and they got back into line. Has he order, Logan grew more and more adamant Luke was there with the Gilmore girls. He knew Rory's drink of choice, hell he knew her entire morning routine. He had to find out for sure what Luke was doing there.

"So Luke, what brings you all the way out here to San Fran?"

"Vacation."

"So, have you been here long? What have you seen already?" Logan was trying desperately to get him to say something, anything at this point. Luke was smarter than that.

"Nothing really yet, got in yesterday. Stop with the chit chat Logan, I don't have anything to say to you." Luke's words were laced with bitterness and it only fueled Logan harder.

"Is she here?" His question was simple and Luke couldn't hide the reaction his faced showed. "She is, isn't she?"

"Logan," Luke started but he was interrupted.

"I need to see her Luke. I need to talk to her. Please."

"I can't do that to her. You have to understand that."

"I do, I really do. Can you at least give this to her." It was the letter that Logan had written. Still unaddressed in the envelope and Luke sighed.

"I'll give it to her, but that is all I can do."

"That's all I'm asking. Thank you Luke."

"Your welcome, I need to get going. They'll be waiting." Luke grabbed the drinks as the barista handed them over the counter.

"Of course, those Gilmore's get cranky without their morning coffee." Logan smiled despite himself remembering all the mornings he and Rory had woken up together.

"How right you are there. Hope to see you around Logan." Luke answered and quickly left the coffee shop.

Logan stood at the entrance for several minutes before walking in the opposite direction towards his office, a genuine smile on his face for the first time in a long time.

----------------

"Do you really think she'll be alright by herself tonight?" Lorelai asked Luke as she combed her hair sitting on the edge of their bed in their hotel.

"Lorelai, she'll be fine. She's a big girl." Luke answered from the bathroom.

"I know, but she's just, I dunno. This is so much worse than when I had to leave her at Yale." Lorelai laid back on the bed, tears threatening to spill over.

Luke came and joined her on the bed, wrapping her in his arms. "This is going to be hard for both of you, but your relationship will only get stronger."

"How do you know? What if she forgets about me? What if we lose our closeness?"

"Not going to happen. You two are too freakingly close to lose that. You'll talk all the time on the phone and email and you will both be visiting. You'll both be fine. I promise." Luke kissed her of the forehead, marveling in the butterflies he still got whenever he was around her.

"I love you Luke, you're so good to me." Lorelai kissed him back on the lips. She loved his taste, the feel of his lips under hers.

"I love you too, Crazy Lady. So much."

"So Luke, I'm really not tired."

"You're not huh?"

"Nope, are you?"

"Well…"

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding. I'm not tired, but I think I know something that might make us tired."

Lorelai didn't respond with words. She would be forever grateful for having him back in her life.

---------------

"Lorelai, you have to get up now. We have to check out in an hour, you still have to get dressed and pack. You need to get up now."

"Coffee."

"I've already made a pot, its right over here. You don't get it unless you get up."

"Mean."

"Come on, it's only a few feet."

Lorelai groaned and struggled to sit up. They would be leaving to head back to Stars Hollow within the next few hours and Lorelai wasn't ready. They'd said good bye to Rory last night at dinner, knowing she'd be working and unable to see them again. Lorelai had such a hard time falling asleep, she just kept thinking of all times Rory and she had before. Memories from raising her only child, tears had been spilt. Luke had just laid there, with her in his arms, comforting her by his presence. Stumbling over to the little kitchen area she sipped the coffee he poured for her in awe.

"I love your coffee." Luke laughed from the bathroom where he was gathering up his toiletries packing.

"That's all I am to you huh? A good pot of coffee?"

"Well, that and the best…"

"Don't finish that if it's dirty."

"Awh, you aren't any fun."

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun."

"Let's see how much fun you can be Luke." Lorelai batted her eye lashes and turned on her seductive voice.

"Not right now. We don't have time to play around now. Lorelai, we really have to get checked out…" his voice was faltering as she started to kiss his neck from behind him. "Lorelai."

"Fine, getting packed and dressed. But don't think this is over."

"Of course not. You never let that go, and frankly that's ok with me." Luke flirted and Lorelai blushed. She loved his flirtatious side and she knew she would never grow tired of it, no matter how old they got.

"Luke…"

"Yeah?"

"I just love you, that's all."

"I love you too Lorelai."

"I'm glad." Lorelai smiled, _yup, I'll never get tired of him. Of this. _

---------------

Rory sighed. Going home tonight would be different. Her mom and Luke were on their trip that would eventually lead them back to Stars Hollow and she was alone in this foreign town. Okay, so she wasn't totally alone, but that what scared her the most. She thought back to the night before as Luke and Lorelai were leaving to go to their hotel. She'd wrapped Lorelai in a huge hug before her mom walked out with her bags, but Luke had hung back, and she found out why.

"_Thanks for bringing her out here again Luke; I'm so glad you guys are here." _

"_Me too, I'm glad we came. It was good for her too. She's going to miss you a lot."_

"_I'm going to miss her too." Rory paused; her tears were threatening to pour over._

"_Before we leave I have to give you something." Luke pulled a long white envelope from his pocket. "I've had it since yesterday morning."_

_Rory instantly recognized his handwriting. "Logan?"_

"_He sorta ran into me at that coffee shop I went to for breakfast. Remember, if you really care about him; don't let it go without a fight." Luke hugged her and whispered good bye in her ear before leaving her in the doorway of her apartment. She'd stood there stunned._

Pulling herself back into the present and away from the memories of just the day before she sighed again, it was going to be hard being in the same city as Logan, especially if they didn't work out their differences.

_Should I call him? He wanted me too, that is what his letter said at least._ Rory had been battling these thoughts all day. She wanted to call him, but she was afraid of his response. His letter hadn't been mean; it actually had the undertones of a man deeply hurting from the failed relationship. It matched her letter of desperation and hurt.

She picked up her phone.

"Hey, it's me."

**----------------------**

**A/N: Please review. I love getting your reviews! Keep 'em coming!ha**


	12. On the Road

**A/N: Another chapter is here. This one is fun-filed JavaJunkieness! So sit back, relax, and enjoy. Oh, and pretty, pretty, pretty please review!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own it. I'm dealing.**

* * *

"So, where you do want to head?" Luke asked, pulling an atlas from the backseat of their rental car.

"Um," Lorelai started, until she saw the map. "No map! Maps are against the Gilmore road trip rules."

"Lorelai, if you think I'm driving cross country without a map, you are crazy. Now I agreed not to have an itinerary, but that is where I draw the line. The map stays." Luke argued. Lorelai batted her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip in the Gilmore pout, hoping to make Luke cave and put the map away. It didn't work, Luke held his ground. They sat in silence, neither wanting to cave in

"Fine, we'll use a map." Lorelai finally relented and Luke tried hard to hide his victory smile. It didn't work. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've won, just because I'm letting you use a map doesn't mean…"

"Anything, I know. Okay, can we not fight about this, it isn't worth it. Let's just decided where we want to go first."

"Sounds fine," Lorelai leaned over and they stared at the map together. "What about L.A.? I haven't been there since I was a kid."

"We could, but I was thinking north. Drive through Oregon and then stop in Seattle…"

"Oooh! I like that idea! I've never been to Seattle and I've always wanted to see the Space Needle thingy. Yay! We have our first stop. Let's go!" Lorelai was all smiles again as Luke started the car and they took off towards the interstate.

"Are you going to be okay?" Luke asked Lorelai, surprised at her silence not more then ten minutes after they were driving.

"I will be, eventually. It's just, I feel like I'm abandoning her. My little girl," the tears were threatening to spill over as she spoke.

Luke pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled Lorelai into his arms as best he could with the middle console between them.

"You aren't abandoning here, she's just growing up. I know that's scary and I know you're sad, but in the end you'll see this will be the best for you."

"I know. It's still just really hard." Lorelai was still sobbing and Luke's shoulder was getting increasingly wet. He didn't mind though, as long as Lorelai was next to him he wouldn't mind being the shoulder she cried on.

"I know, but you'll still talk consistently and she'll visit and we'll visit."

"You're right," Lorelai sat back and wiped her eyes dry. "I can't be all gloomy. I have you and our future, Rory's growing up, getting older, I have to let go."

They sat there for just another minute before Lorelai pulled back and looked at Luke, "Thanks."

"Eh, it's nothing."

"No, it is something. You are always there for me, even when I'm blubbering like an idiot, sad I'm leaving my twenty-two year old daughter, you're there."

"I will always be here." Another minute later Luke pulled back onto the road, headed to Seattle. This was going to be a good trip.

* * *

Luke cursed his internal alarm clock when it roused him from sleep early the next morning. They had arrived in Seattle late, about eleven, found a hotel downtown, and then crashed. There was something about driving in a car that wore him down and tired him out far more quickly then any work he even had to do so he had wrapped Lorelai into his embrace and sleep came shortly after. Waking up though was something he could never get around and today was no different. He willed himself to go back to sleep, even for a few more hours, but his body refused. He finally relented and quietly he removed himself from their bed, careful not to wake the stunningly beautiful woman beside him. 

It was early, about seven, and he knew that he had several hours before Lorelai would be awake and functioning so he decided a visit to the gym he had seen the night before was warranted. Two hours later he was back in their room, showered, and reading through the sightseeing brochures the hotel had provided on the patio.

"Hey," Lorelai's voice penetrated his thoughts and he turned to see the woman he loved leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," he greeted back, there was something about her presence that always made his heart beat faster than normal.

"What are you reading?" Lorelai came the rest of the way on the patio and placed herself on Luke's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Trying to scope out the best places to visit while we are in town today," Luke answered, his hands immediately went to her hips and his lips touched hers gently.

"Yeah? Find anything good?"

"I did actually. Besides the Space Needle which is the main reason we came here, I found the perfect place to take you."

"Really, where?" Lorelai's voice went up in pitch, which was her normal excited, curious voice.

"It is a surprise. I'm not telling you till we get there."

"Not fair!" Lorelai started to pull away in frustration, but Luke's hands kept her in place.

"Completely fair, it's my surprise. Now, let me make you some coffee and we'll get going for the day."

"You are actually agreeing to provide me with the fluid that will rot my insides? Why Luke Danes, I'm shocked!"

"Well, if it keeps you quiet and happy why should I complain?

"You shouldn't! Okay, so give me about an hour and I'll be ready to go, I promise." Lorelai started back inside pulling Luke by the hand behind her. Ninety minutes later they were out the door.

Walking hand in hand through the streets of Seattle was enough for both Lorelai and Luke to be happy and content. They'd been exploring the downtown area now for a couple hours, stopping in little stores, experiencing the history there. Luke smiled to himself, knowing the expression that Lorelai would have when they finally made their way to his surprise.

"Oh, look Luke, there is the entrance to the Space Needle. Can we go up?" Lorelai asked her blue eyes bright with happiness.

"Sure, let's go." They rode the elevator up to the observation deck and looked out over the city. Lorelai looked out, amazed at how small the city looked from five hundred and twenty feet in the air.

"Isn't this amazing?" Lorelai whispered against Luke's ear, afraid that if she spoke any louder it would break the spell. Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's middle and she laid her head on his shoulder. They stood there together, lost in their surroundings, content being together.

After several moments together their silence was broken by a small child running and laughing in front of them. The little boy pressed his nose to the glass and Lorelai chuckled. Absentmindedly she placed her hand on her stomach, the longing evident. Ever since their conversation in the hospital when Sookie's baby was born she had dreamed of starting a family with Luke. They weren't getting any younger and her biological clock was ticking.

Luke, sensing her thoughts, whispered, "It'll happen for us."

"What if it doesn't?" Lorelai's words were laced with fear and anxiety.

"It will, I have every confidence that it will."

"But…"

Luke didn't let her finish. He turned her body in his arms so that she faced him then placed his forehead on hers. As he spoke Lorelai was convinced that she had been completely crazy to ever let this man out of her life, "I love you. That is how I know that starting a family with you will happen. We just have to have patience and keep trying."

"I love you." Lorelai brought her lips to Luke's and they shared a kiss. Lorelai smiled through the kiss and Luke laughed against her mouth. Soon they were both laughing out loud, earning them strange looks from the people around them. They stayed there for quite awhile, leaving only when Lorelai started begging for food. They found a little restaurant not far and settle in for their meal.

"Luuke, we've been walking around all day and you still haven't told me where you are taking me. What is this surprise you keep promising?" Lorelai was whining, but it still made Luke smile.

"We just haven't made it there yet, patience."

Lorelai turned to face him, putting her full effort into the perfected pout. It worked just how she wanted.

"Fine, we'll head there now." Lorelai squealed, causing Luke to jump and he just shook his head. Ushering her into a cab they headed to the Pike Place Market.

"What's this?" asked Lorelai, as they exited the cab.

"This is the historic Pike Place Market," answered Luke, not divulging too much information.

"And you brought me here because?" Her curiosity perked she looked at him expectantly. He caved.

"Follow me, there's not point in torturing you any longer." Pulling her through the crowded walk they ended in front of a very famous coffee shop.

"Starbucks?" Lorelai asked, clearing not catching on.

"The original Starbucks, the first Starbucks to every serve a cup of coffee." Luke answered, his chest puffing out slightly, proud of himself for discovering the place for her.

She squealed again, "Ah! Luke this great, amazing, and about fifty other thousands words of awesomeness! I have to call Rory."

Excited, she grabbed her phone as she drug Luke instead. Stopping for a moment in the entryway she took a deep breath in, inhaling the smell she loved so much. They spent far longer there than Luke would have liked, but seeing her so happy he didn't care. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face and that glow in her eyes.

It was late afternoon before they left Pike Place Market and Lorelai suddenly got very antsy about the time.

"Lorelai, what's wrong""

"Wrong, nothing is wrong, why do you say something is wrong?" The line came out in one jumbled mess and Luke raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, let's just say I have a surprise for you tonight."

He couldn't help himself, "dirty."

"Luke, I walked right into that one, huh?" she asked and he nodded. "But no, that isn't exactly what I meant. We have to get to the hotel and change if we are going to make it on time."

"On time for what?"

"My turn for a surprise, but come on, we have to go now."

Thirty minutes later Lorelai was pushing him out the door, fueling his curiosity higher.

"Lorelai, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, can't you just leave it at that?" she responded, flippantly and he couldn't help but laugh. About two minutes into the car ride Luke knew exactly where they were headed, the signs confirmed his guess.

"Safeco Field? We're going to a baseball game?" Luke's voice couldn't betray his surprise and Lorelai just smiled.

"We've done some many things that I've wanted to do so far and I know there are so more to come, that I wanted to do something for you. The concierge at the hotel hooked me up with some tickets for us. Is this ok?"

"Ok? This is great! I haven't been to a game in awhile. A couple years, probably, thanks." Luke's smiled lit up his face like a little boy and Lorelai smiled, thrilled at the response of her surprise.

Hours later, exhausted from the massive amounts of walking and sight seeing they collapsed onto their bed in the hotel. The baseball game had been interesting, enough to keep Lorelai entertained with the players in the tight pants and enormous amounts of junk she'd consumed from the concession stand.

"Before we go to sleep we should figure out where we want to head in the morning," Luke mumbled sleepily and Lorelai groaned. "Come on, let's just look at the map real quick."

Sitting up she glanced it over, trying to figure out the best route to take and what exciting place they would go next. Then she saw it.

"I have the perfect place!" The suddenness of Lorelai's outburst shocked Luke and he looked at her waiting for her answer. "Minneapolis."

"Why?" It was such a random place, even for Lorelai Gilmore.

"Well…you see, there's this place there I've always wanted to go, but I've just never gotten around to it."

"What is it?"

"The Mall of America," Lorelai's eyes shone bright with excitement and Luke knew he'd lost the battle already.

"To Minneapolis then tomorrow," his voice didn't hide his lack of enthusiasm, but it didn't faze Lorelai.

Laying her head back down, she smiled, "Rory is going to be so jealous."

Seconds later they were both asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? Did ya? Tell me please!! It's not hard or long to review and even the short reviews help! Thanks!**


	13. Mall Time Fun

**A/N: Another chapter is here! Though, I have to say, I was a little disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm I received on the last chapter. I figured all of you Java Junkies would be thrilled with a chapter dedicated solely to them. Here's another one done, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

------

Lorelai couldn't sleep, she was too excited. Glancing over Luke's shoulder she read the clock, it was glowing brightly 8:30 in the morning. She had to bit her lip to keep from squealing. She looked lovingly at Luke, wishing he'd wake up, but knowing he needed more sleep after driving so long the last couple days she let him be. Climbing slowly and quietly out of bed she started a pot of coffee in the adjourning sitting room, then grabbed her phone and headed out onto the balcony. She dialed Rory's number and excitedly held the phone to her ear and waited.

"Good morning, aren't you up early today?" Rory's voice greeted and she smiled. Lorelai missed Rory already, but this time apart would be fruitful for both. They were both growing up and maturing, starting to live their separate lives, but still unusually connected.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm too excited," Lorelai happily informed, having already rubbed in her daughter's face the stop they'd planned for today.

"I can't believe you got Luke to agree to a full day at the mall," Rory's comment had been the same since she found out. Lorelai simply smiled thinking of the sleeping man inside the room.

"Well, it isn't just any mall, it's the Mall of America and we'll be spending a good chunk of the day at the amusement park anyways."

"True, true, take lots of pictures. I want a full detailed summary of the whole trip when you finally get back."

"Of course, I've already had to empty my digital camera onto my laptop once. I'm glad I brought it with me."

"You aren't working too much are you?" Rory asked, she always held that concern for her mom.

"Nope, actually I'm really not. I'm keeping in touch with Michel and Sookie via email, but they are keeping things working and running smoothly at the inn. There isn't anything I have to worry about."

"Good, you deserve to enjoy this vacation with Luke and not have to really worry about anything else."

"Thanks hon, that is exactly what I'm doing," Lorelai told her daughter, the smile on her face growing.

"So, call me later and let me know how the shopping was. I've got to go if I want to be on time for work."

"Okay and I better start getting ready. I want to be there when they open the doors," Lorelai's excited couldn't be hid.

"God help Luke. Love you mom."

"Love you too."

After hanging up the phone Lorelai went to get showered and dressed for her day at the mall, careful to let Luke sleep as long as possible.

----

Luke woke up to the sound of running water and instinctively reached over to pull Lorelai closer to him, but was greeted with only her pillow. Groaning he pulled himself up and stretched, realizing that she must be already in the shower. He glanced at the clock and laughed. _Of course she's up already, _he thought, _we are hitting the largest mall in America today, she probably couldn't sleep last night._

Luke threw his legs over the side of the bed, determined to wake himself up enough to be ready to go within the half hour.

"Hey, you're up," Lorelai greeted as she walked out of the bathroom several minutes later, clad only in a towel, hair still dripping.

"Yup, why didn't you wake me up?" Luke asked, pulling her into a hug, kissing her still very wet shoulder.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping and you drove so much yesterday I figured it was only fair to let you sleep. Plus, you'll be spending the whole day with me at the mall, you'll need your rest," Lorelai joked, and Luke shrugged, knowing it was probably true.

"I thank you for that. So, you are really going to make me go to the mall all day?" Luke asked, his turn to play a joke.

"Um yes, though we'll spend a good amount of time in the park, so it won't be all shopping," Lorelai answered, hoping he wouldn't back out.

"Okay, sounds good. When do you want to leave?"

"Soon! The mall opens at ten, but I want to grab something to eat first. Can you be ready to leave in thirty minutes?"

"The question is can you?"

"Um, hello! I'm going to the Mall of America; I could be ready to go in ten minutes."

Luke looked at her, eyes raised. "Ten minutes huh?"

"Well, probably more like twenty, but certainly in thirty."

"Thirty minutes it is," Luke replied, holding in his laughter till he was behind the bathroom door. It surprised him when Lorelai was right and twenty five minutes later they were walking out the door headed to breakfast.

------

"Oh my god, this place is beautiful," gasped Lorelai as they entered The Mall of America, the day's crowd already gathering.

"Beautiful might be a stretch," Luke complained automatically and Lorelai punched him gently in the arm.

"It is," Lorelai interrupted, pulling her camera out. "Rory is going to be even more jealous when I send her these pictures."

"It's a mall; I really am failing to see the importance…"

"Don't even think about finishing that Luke. This is not just any mall, this is _**The Mall of America**_ the biggest, most glorious mall in the whole country and I'm here, shopping at it." Lorelai twirled her arms around dramatically and Luke could only sigh.

"Okay, okay, I'm done complaining I promise," Luke surrendered and was rewarded by a kiss. "Where to first?"

"No where in particular. We'll just start walking around until I find a store…oh, cute jacket. This is our first stop," Lorelai hurriedly went into the first store they stopped at and Luke just stood there laughing. As Luke followed Lorelai around the clothing store he thought about how much his life had changed since he met her and invited her to be apart of his life. It had been over ten years that they had known each other and through that time he'd regained his love of life.

Yes, there had been those dark times, when they were fighting after Rory and Jess' car accident, or their first break up, and the most horrific, when she had gone to _him_, and ended up married. But even through those times he knew that she was the one ray of sunshine in his life that would be there, giving his life hope and happiness. He knew that he'd never do anything to jeopardize that happiness again. He was all in, and this time, he meant it with everything inside of him. He couldn't hide the smile that covered his face.

After several hours of he was amazed at the abilities his girlfriend held. He knew Lorelai had shopping powers but he'd never experienced them like this before. He'd seen the fruits of her many shopping trips for him over the years, but had always managed to get out of the actual going with her until today. He couldn't believe it.

"Hey Luuke," Lorelai started to whine, "Can we go get something to eat now? I'm hungry."

"Sure, let's just take these bags to the car and then we'll hit the food court," Luke offered and Lorelai agreed happily. They walked back through the mall hand in hand, separating only to hit different food vendors.

"Salad? Come on Luke, splurge a little, we're on vacation," Lorelai said with a mouthful of Chinese food.

"No thanks, I'm perfectly happy with just this thanks," Luke shoved a huge piece of lettuce in his mouth and smiled, Lorelai just cringed. They settled comfortable into their bantering as they ate, discussing what they were going to do with the rest of their day.

"I say we hit the park next! I'm a roller coaster junkie," Lorelai exclaimed, pointing to the amusement park on the center of the mall's map.

"Roller coaster's work for me, though we did just eat."

"I've got a stomach of steel, it won't bother me. Plus, the roller coasters here are fairly timid."

"Sounds good, to the park."

------

Rory hated the game of phone tag and that is what she's been playing with Logan over the days since Luke gave her his letter. The messages had started stiff and unsure on both ends, and has the week progressed they got funnier, more relaxed, almost to the point before his proposal and the break up. No matter how easy it was getting to talk to him through phone messages, she needed to talk to him, to really talk to him, and to see him. She was hoping this would end soon.

When her phone started singing she smiled. Her mom's phone calls always did that. Her mom and Luke had only left five days ago, but she missed them already, the calls her mom made were the thing helping to get her through.

"Hey," she said into the phone, not sure with what she'd be greeted with.

"Oh my God, this place is gorgeous, amazing, thrilling, and about a thousand other words! You have to take a trip here sometime," Lorelai gushed into the phone in a rush.

"Yeah? I can't wait to see the pictures and here the stories. You aren't driving Luke crazy yet are you?"

"Nope, not at all," Lorelai started and Rory coughed jokingly, "well, maybe a little."

Luke knew they were talking about him; Lorelai always got a little mischievous smile when they were discussing him, but he chose to ignore it for now. It couldn't be anything horrible.

Rory and Lorelai spoke for awhile, laughing and joking with all anecdotes of the shopping trip, getting a good laugh at several Luke stories, with him cringing and throwing his opinions in when called for. When Luke threatened to take her phone and throw it into a fountain they were passing Lorelai quickly sad good bye, but not before promising more stories when she and her phone were safe.

Hanging up the phone Rory sighed, alone in her apartment, her thoughts surrounding her. Changing from her business suit she threw on her much more comfortable everyday wear and planned on heading out. She wasn't sure what she'd do tonight, but she needed to find something and fast. Something that would keep her mind occupied on anything but a blonde hair, green-eyed boy.

---------

Lorelai cuddled closer to Luke, a satisfied smile on both of their faces. He had already started to doze off and she wasn't close behind, but her thoughts kept her awake longer. She was thinking about their future, kids, and the white picket fence she had always seen in the picture that filled her mind. She dozed off, smiling and happy, the sweet taste of apple juice still on her lips.

---------

"We have to listen to _Chicago_ as we drive to Chicago," Lorelai argued the next morning as they drove.

"I hate _Chicago; _can't we listen to something else?"

"One song?"

"Fine, one song, then turn it to something else," Luke relented and Lorelai smiled at the victory her pout secured for her once again.

Blasting the radio, Lorelai rolled the window down letting her brunette curls dance in the wind. She loved the feel of the wind on her face and catching Luke's eye she smiled brightly. He'd been the one to suggest Chicago after seeing how close they were anyways. They'd spend a few days there, catch all the sights then move on.

Thinking about home she smiled sadly. She missed Sookie and the Inn, she even actually missed her parents, but not having Rory there would be utterly depressing.

Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts away, now was not the time be sad. She was with Luke, flying down the highway, on their way to another fun stop. She had every reason to be thrilled right now; she wasn't going to let herself be sad.

--------

**A/N: Please leave me some reviews! I'd love to see what ya'll think!**


	14. Surprise!

**A/N: Chapter 14, I can't believe it! I'm already to chapter 14. Hopefully you've enjoyed these 14 chapters and will continue to enjoy the chapters to come. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**---------------**

Rory sat, her fingers threaded around a warm cup of coffee, her eyes darting out the window of the bakery nervously. She was supposed to be meeting Logan here, in about ten minutes, for their first face to face meeting since her graduation weeks ago. She could barely contain her emotions, after almost a week of nothing but phone tag and messages they had finally gotten each other on the phone, a conversation that lasted no more than five minutes as she was going to be late for a meeting, and resulted in this meeting.

The bell chimed over the door again and Rory automatically looked over, but once again, it wasn't him. He still had time, seven minutes to be exact, and Rory knew he wasn't one to be early or even on time, she tried to calm her nerves.

Pushing her thoughts to another time she thought back over their on again/off again relationship, the memories flooding back.

"_Ace," Logan's voice called from the bathroom, "what did you do with my razor?"_

"_It's in the medicine cabinet," she called back, her attention not wavering from the application of makeup that was pursuing._

"_Thanks babe," his voice answered and she smiled. They were getting ready for Honor's wedding and if they didn't hurry they'd be late._

"_Logan, are you almost ready?"_

"_Just about," came his slightly delayed response as she moved to put on her shoes._

"_Good, if we don't leave soon we'll be late and your family may have a cow," Rory said, glad he couldn't see her face. The thought of spending time with the Huntzberger clan was not appealing and she was dreading the interaction._

"_Screw my family," he said automatically and she chuckled._

"_This day is for Honor, not your parents, remember that," she answered back while he appeared in the door frame, adjusting his tie._

"_True and I love my sister," he replied grabbing Rory by the waste, pulling her close, "And I love you."_

"_I love you too," Rory told him, smiling gently. He placed a kiss on her lips before placing his hand in hers pulling her towards the door. If she had known how the day would play out she probably would have begged to stay in his arms all day, forgetting about the family obligations he held to attend his sister's wedding. That day held bittersweet memories, the morning was sweet, but the afternoon took a very ugly turn with their second break up. She had been devastated after leaning of his indiscretions and that had broken a piece of her heart. It had taken weeks after that for them to get back to normal, but they had, and she loved him even more._

The chime of the door brought Rory from her thoughts and she looked up to find that once again it wasn't Logan. She tried to convince herself she wasn't getting anxious that he'd stand her up, but her internal battle was failing.

_If he truly meant his letter he'll be here, _she thought glancing at her watch again. _He still has three minutes before he's late._

Taking another drink of her coffee she pushed her thoughts to her mom and Luke and their road trip. They were in Chicago right now and had been for a day or so. Talking to her mom on the phone she could sense the happiness in her voice, she was practically floating on air. Rory was thrilled they had gotten back together, she hadn't been ecstatic when her mom had suddenly married her father in Paris. She was too old for the fairy tale ending her mom was trying to give her now and knew her mother was miserable, despite the happy face she put on.

"Oh crap," Rory mumbled to herself digging into her purse for her phone, "I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?" Logan's voice asked from behind and Rory's heart nearly stopped. In all of her thinking and internal fighting she hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"Some stuff for my mom," Rory answered, motioning for him to take a seat. "She's back with Luke now."

"I kind of figured that when I bumped into him here last week," Logan responded and flashed his award winning grin. Rory could feel her heart melting.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. Anyways, when they broke up the first time mom wiped the house clear of anything that reminded her of him and planned on throwing it all out," Rory started finally finding her phone.

"I'm guessing you intervened," Logan stated and Rory nodded.

"I went through the boxes after she went to bed and pulled out some of the major stuff, boxed it up separately, and stored it at Lane's house, but with everything going on I forgot all about it," Rory told him and Logan smiled at her. "Do you mind if I call Lane real quick?"

"Of course not," Logan answered and she quickly hit her speed dial and waited for her best friend to answer.

---------------

"Please, Luke, please, please, please," Lorelai begged her eyes big and pleading.

"Lorelai," Luke scolded his patience wearing thin.

"Just one more time Luke, that's all I'm asking."

"Lorelai, four times. We've ridden that stupid Ferris wheel four times in the past two days, you can't seriously want to ride it again," Luke said exasperated. They were packing, getting ready to leave Chicago and head, who knows where, when Lorelai started begging to go to Navy Pier again before they left.

"But, who knows when and if we'll ever be back in Chicago," she argued, batting her eyelashes, "We need to take this opportunity while we have it."

Luke struggled not to look at her, knowing far to well the look that would be plastered on her face. Her blue eyes would be big and crystal clear; her lips formed in a small smile, the Gilmore pout. This was the face he could never say no to, "Okay, one more time."

"Yay! Thank you Luke," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck plastering a wet kiss on his lips.

"If I had known hat was the response I would get," he joked, "I would have agreed right away."

Lorelai chuckled but placed another kiss on his lips and Luke's arms went around her waist to pull her closer. Several moments later they pulled apart, out of breath and panting.

"Wow," Luke exclaimed and Lorelai nodded. "I'm so glad I can do that again."

"Me too," Lorelai agreed and before she could say anything else Luke captured her lips again. As things were getting, let's just say, heated between them, Lorelai suddenly felt odd. "Luke."

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling away noticing her abnormally pale face.

"I think…I think I'm," Lorelai started and then dashed into the bathroom. Luke was at her side instantly, holding her hair and rubbing her back gently. "I think I'm going to be sick," she finished after several minutes, leaning back against the tub.

"Oh really?" Luke asked, and Lorelai only groaned. The nausea was still washing over her and mere seconds later she was repeating the action.

"Lorelai," Luke asked the concern evident, "are you ok?"

"I don't know," she said simply as her mind started to reel. "Wait, wait, wait, wait."

"What is it?" Luke asked following Lorelai into the room. He watched her dig through her purse, not sure if he should ask anything. She seemed like she was panicking and he didn't want to add to it. Finding what she was looking for she collapsed onto the bed and pulled out her day planner. Luke watched as she flipped through it before pausing, her face going white. "Lorelai, say something, you are starting to scare me."

"I'm late," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Luke was staring, the weight of her words hitting him. "You're late?"

"Three days, I hadn't even noticed," she confirmed her eyes not leaving the tips of her shoes. _Pregnant, _she thought, _can I really be pregnant? Oh my God, our date, the first time we got a little crazy, I can't believe it…pregnant. I need to find a drugstore._

Luke was shocked and that resulted in full lack of moment or action. Finding his voice he squeaked out a hoarse, "Lorelai."

When she lifted her face to meet his he saw the tear streaming down her face in silent agony. "I'm sorry…" she said between sobs and Luke knelt before her, placing a soft kiss on her lips causing more tears.

"Don't," he began, "don't apologize. Lorelai, I know it was fast, hell we've only been back together for a month now, but I meant it when I said I wanted kids with you. I'm so happy."

Lorelai smiled through her tears, "really?" 

"Yes, really. I was a little surprised at first, but I'm so happy."

"I should take a test to confirm," Lorelai said, her smile growing as she wiped the tears away.

"Okay," Luke agreed, pulling her up and into his arms. "As soon as we've checked out we'll go to the drugstore across the street."

"Good," Lorelai said kissing him. "But don't forget, you promised another ride on the Ferris wheel."

"Another ride it is."

---------------

Logan sank down onto his couch, rubbing his finger tips against his temples trying to relieve the pressure that had built there over the past hour in the phone conferences that he had to mediate for the company. It had been a long day, lots of stressful encounters as they were trying to secure a contact and new clients. The only thing that had been anywhere decent in his day was his coffee date with Rory.

Changing his thoughts to Rory magically released the pressure in his head causing him to smile. Seeing her again was perfect and exactly what he'd been waiting for over the week they'd been missing each other's calls. Though he at first thought the meeting would be awkward and uncomfortable he was happy to be proved wrong.

They instantly fell into easy conversation, almost as if the past month and a half of them being apart had never happened and his love for her grew even more. They agreed to keep conversation light for the first part of their date, afraid to ruin their chances by delving into the past without caution.

After an hour of playing catch up on each other's lives the past caught up with them and the conversation turned.

"_I'm sorry," he said suddenly and she looked up her blue eyes dark. "I shouldn't have just walked away like that, I was a prick."_

"_Logan, I understand. I'm surprised you only walked away," she started, knowing this was going to be hard._

"_I knew that if I stayed I would have begged you to reconsider," he said his fingers tracing the top of his mug. "And although that is exactly what I wanted, I didn't want to get it by begging."_

"_Watching you walk away I almost ran after you," her voice was strained and he knew she was holding back tears. "You were walking away with my heart and I couldn't stop you."_

"_I never meant to hurt you Rory."_

"_I know and I never meant to hurt you."_

_They were both quiet for a minute, trying to process what the other was saying and how to move forward from there._

"_I don't think I can loose you again," his voice was quiet and strained as he spoke. "You are the only girl I've ever loved."_

"_I don't want you to loose me again, I love you Logan." That had decided it for them. They would try again. They would mend their hearts together and their relationship. He had walked her back to her office building and with a quick hug goodbye they went their own ways. _

Logan's eyes drifted open as the memory of the afternoon came to a close. They had decided they wouldn't be starting over completely, but slowly they would bring their relationship back to what it once was. Their date tomorrow night would be the beginning of their second chance.

---------------

The test confirmed it. She was pregnant. Lorelai smiled as she looked out of the corner of her eye to Luke who sat grinning in the driver's seat of the truck. He had insisted they head home right away and although Lorelai insisted she'd be fine for another week, he won. They would be back in Stars Hollow in the next few days and Lorelai was excited.

She was going to be a mother again. And this time, she was going to get her happily ever after.

---------------

A/N: This chapter took a couple of turns I wasn't expecting it to take. As I was writing my brain just went in a totally different direction. What did ya'll think?


	15. Night Time Speculations

**A/N: Another chapter is here!! I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been working on the last couple chapters of my other story and this one got lost in the mix for a bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea...I wish.**

* * *

"Luke is being stubborn," Lorelai said into her phone, choosing to ignore the glares she was getting from the driver's side of the car. 

"Mom," Rory argued, "he's just concerned about you. You are pregnant."

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean I have to become an invalid."

"Going home is not a bad idea," Rory offered.

"I don't want to ruin our road trip," Lorelai fought, the statement directed more towards Luke than Rory.

"It isn't ruining it, Lorelai," Luke told her, "I want to make sure you stay healthy. Being on the road isn't good for you and the baby."

"A small detour to Florida isn't going to hurt me or our baby."

"Mom," Rory interjected, feeling a bit ignored. "Go home, Florida is not a little detour, it's completely out of the way. Go home, rest, make a doctor's appointment, you have to be careful."

"Are you insinuating I'm old?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Well you certainly aren't sixteen anymore," came Rory's response and Luke laughed.

"Okay, taking you off speakerphone now." Lorelai griped and turned her attention back to Rory, "I can't believe you're calling me old."

"Mom, I'm not calling you old, I'm just saying that at your age you need to be careful."

"But…"

"No buts, we are going home," Luke interjected again and Lorelai just pouted.

"Fine, but you owe me buddy."

"A trip to Florida at some other point in our lives, fine."

"A trip to Disney World with our child," Lorelai counter offered and Luke visibly cringed. "Oh Rory, you missed the look Luke just gave me, it was priceless."

"Mom, be nice," Rory scolded and Lorelai only laughed.

"Fine, Disney World in like six or seven years with our child, but home now," Luke agreed and Lorelai squealed with delight.

"Well, there ya go mom, you got your way."

"Only partially."

"Be glad you got that," Luke mumbled and Lorelai just smirked at him.

"Sorry to break up the party but I've got to go, my lunch break is just about over," Rory interrupted and Lorelai sighed.

"Okay sweets, have a good rest of your day."

"Bye Rory," Luke called into the phone.

"Bye Luke! Bye Mom!"

"Oh, hey, before you hang up, when I get somewhere quiet and alone you better believe I'm going to demand more details of your coffee with Logan," Lorelai whispered into the phone and Rory smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love you."

"Love you too kid, see ya."

* * *

Rory hung up the phone and laughed. It had only been a day since she'd had coffee with Logan, but they'd been in almost constant contact. An email here, a text message there, and then of course there was that hour long conversation on the phone last night when neither could get to sleep. The conversation she'd just had with her mom and Luke made her miss home, but she was glad she was here, glad for the opportunity, glad for a second chance. 

Settling back into her work, she hashed out her next story. It was a rather boring piece on some new meeting the city board held last week, but Rory's boss had marveled at her ability to make the most boring pieces interesting to the reader. She had a good feeling she was going to be staying here for awhile.

Smiling when the envelope on her computer screen announced an email, she hurriedly opened it to see what Logan was up to.

From: Logan. Rory. Dinner? 

Hey beautiful! I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of allowing me to treat you to dinner tonight. Pick you up at eight?

- Logan

Rory quickly responded and rushed through her afternoon.

_Dinner with Logan? Am I really ready for this?_ Rory asked herself, chuckling she nodded._ Oh yeah._

* * *

"I'm home! Oh I missed you home!" Lorelai cried as she entered the _Crap Shack_ happily. "Living room it's so good to see you."

"You really are crazy," Luke said shaking his head. Lorelai turned and simply batted her eyelashes.

"But you love it," she responded and he could do nothing but agree.

"SUGA!" Luke cringed when he heard Babette's voice from the entry way. He hated the fact their neighbors were so nosey.

""Oh Babette," Lorelai called back, "it's so good to see you."

"What are you doing home so early? We weren't expecting you for another couple weeks."

"I know," Lorelai said with a frown and Luke wondered if she would tell her now or wait. She was going to tell her now, "we decided to come home early, Luke and Rory were worried about me in my condition."

"Your cond...are you saying what I think you're saying?" Babette's voice shrieked in question and Lorelai nodded happily, the biggest grin on her face.

Babette threw her arms around Lorelai and then around Luke while exclaiming, "oh my god, oh my god! I've gotta go."

Before they knew it she was out the door, running down the street.

"The whole town is going to know in ten minutes," Luke complained and Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke.

"You doubt her, my guess they all know now." Luke couldn't help but chuckle and Lorelai smiled. This was going to work out just fine.

* * *

Rory lay with Logan's arm wrapped around her. Dinner had been marvelous, he took her to this little mom and pop restaurant on the north side of the city where they were able to talk and laugh, just like old times. They had the 'serious' conversation, both revealing that they were in this for the long haul.

Rory couldn't imagine her life ever being better. Her stomach growling lightly she cautiously moved to get off the bed, careful not to wake Logan. Stumbling to his kitchen she searched for something to curb her appetite just enough were she'd be able to get much, much needed rest.

Noticing a bowl of fruit on the island she automatically grabbed for an apple. As she took a bite of the juicy fruit, she paused in mid bite.

_I'm eating an apple?_ she asked herself, _willingly? There must be something...like mother, like daughter? No, no, no, it couldn't be. Certainly not from tonight. Though, it hasn't been too long since we were together. What a month, month and a half. It could be...we did have the apartment to ourselves that last night and we didn't hold anything back. _

_But really? Me...no. No, it couldn't be._

**A/N: Is she, isn't she? What do you think? What do you want to see? Your reviews and opinions matter...let me know!**


	16. No Coffee? What?

**A/N: Another chapter is here. Are you ready for this? I know, I know, you all are thinking about how lucky you are that I'm updating again, just a day later than the last chapter. This one came super easy, what can I say. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, if they were, there would be another season…or five.**

* * *

"Hey babe," Logan's voice said, startling Rory from her thoughts. "What are you doing up and out here this early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Ace, how long have you been up?"

"I don't know," Rory answered, her face still blank, "since four."

"You didn't sleep at all?"

"Not really, I dozed a bit."

"What's wrong Ace?" Logan asked the concern in his voice evident. Rory just smiled bleakly. This was not how she wanted to tell him. "Rory?"

_We've only been back together for what like three days, _Rory thought, avoiding eye contact with him. _What is he going to say when I tell him I'm pregnant?_

"Rory, please talk to me, what is going on?" Logan asked again, getting more concerned with each passing moment she stayed in silence.

"Logan…" Rory started in a harsh whisper, "I'm pregnant."

"You're….you're pregnant?" he asked, wanting to make sure he'd heard right.

Rory nodded her head up and down in confirmation. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Logan's hand threaded through hers, both processing the news.

"How…when?" Logan asked his words quiet.

"Well," Rory said with a laugh, "I'm surprised you have to ask how. You should know that."

Logan chuckled, a smiled breaking out over his face and Rory relaxed at the sight of it. "You got me there, Ace. But, do you know when, round about?"

"Not exactly, but I'm thinking it was the week before my graduation, our spackle date. I won't know for sure until a doctor's appointment and they tell how far along I am."

Logan grinned devishly and Rory's heart melted. That smile had always had an effect on her. "I remember that night."

Rory laughed and Logan's arms wrapped around her. "How did you come to this knowledge?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night because my stomach was growling, so I got up to search your kitchen for something to eat. When I found the apples I starved craving one, and as I sat to eat it my thoughts started racing," Rory explained.

"I'm failing to connect the dots here," Logan said honestly, his smile still covering his features.

"When my mom was pregnant with me she craved apples like there were no tomorrow. We've never been big ones for fruit so eating it, craving it was weird. I started thinking if maybe I could take after here in another way."

"Ah, okay. Things are starting to make more sense."

"Yeah, so I changed and went to the drugstore down the street, determined to find out. When I got home I took the tests I bought, every one came back positive."

"Wow, so we're going to be parents." Logan said, not as a question, but as a statement.

"Yea," Rory confirmed again, "what are you thinking right now?"

Logan looked over to his girlfriend and could see the nervousness and apprehension in her face. He did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her, long and deeply, hoping to convey the depths of his love for her. "I'm thrilled Ace."

"Really?"

"Yea, really. What about you, how are you feeling?"

"A little queasy, but I don't think its morning sickness, I think it's more the minimal freak out."

"You're freaking out?"

"Just a little bit, I'm processing, and with processing come the freaking out."

"Oh," Logan said and Rory could hear a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Hey," she said, forcing him to meet her eyes, "I'm excited, thrilled to be having a baby with you, it's just a lot to think about right now."

"I know, but we'll be good."

"Definitely, we will definitely be good."

------------------------

"Oh Luke," Lorelai drawled and she entered the diner the next morning. "I need my coffee."

"No," came his swift response from the kitchen.

"Please Luke, just one little cup?"

"No, there is no way I'm letting you drink coffee while you're pregnant with my child. It'll have two heads."

"Luke…" Lorelai started and Luke placed a cup of milk in front of her. "What is that?"

"Milk, what does it look like?"

"You can't possibly be serious."

"I'm completely serious," Luke said, "you need to be eating and drinking the right foods."

"But Luke…"

"Nope, don't argue. I'm the cook; I get to feed you now what I want."

"Luke…"

"And don't even think about asking Sookie for coffee or anything else, I've already had a nice long chat with her and she's on my side for this one."

Lorelai grunted in response and Luke just smiled at her. "I'm doing this because I love you and I love our baby, and by god they both of you will be healthy for a long time."

"I love you too," Lorelai answered.

"So is it true?" Miss Patty asked loudly as she burst into the diner causing Lorelai to jump.

"Is what true?" Lorelai asked her ability to play it cool astounding Luke.

"It is! Oh honey, this baby is going to be gorgeous!" Miss Patty cooed and Lorelai simply grinned.

They spent several minutes contemplating the features the baby would have to make it the most gorgeous. Of course, Babette and Miss Patty did most of the talking, and the few comments Luke over heard cause him to grunt. Lorelai laughed when Miss Patty said that if it was a little boy, he would have the butt of a god, just like his daddy, and Luke blushed a dark red.

_I'm so happy, _Lorelai thought to herself. _I couldn't be happier right now, well, unless of course Rory wasn't a country away. Logan better be treating her right._

Glancing down at her watch she realized she was already late. "Hey babe," she called into the kitchen causing Luke to show himself at the door. "I gotta go, I told Sookie I'd be in twenty minutes ago."

"Okay," Luke said coming to give her a kiss. "See you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be back around one. You still going to be able to get away to go to the doctor's with me today?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Great, bye, love you."

"Love you too, and I'm serious, no coffee."

"Luke…"

"Nope, not get outta here."

"What service," Lorelai joked as she left. Headed towards her Inn she was on cloud nine.

-------------------------

"Sookie," Lorelai called as she walked into the _Dragonfly's_ kitchen. "I need coffee!"

"No coffee," was Sookie's response. Lorelai looked around for her friend, but was only greeted by an empty room.

"Where are you?"

"Pantry, but out in a sec."

"Okay, but Sook, I really could use a cup of coffee, I'll make it a small cup."

"Nope, Luke would kill me."

"Sook…"

"No," Sookie interrupted, joining her in the kitchen, a bag of apples I hand.

"Oh, apples! Can I have one?"

"Cravings?"

"Always with apples," Lorelai said, sinking her teeth into the sweet fruit. "So good."

"Okay, note to self, always have a plethora of apples on hand from now on."

"Good plan, now about coffee."

"Nope, I'm not caving, not unless its decaf."

"Eww! There isn't a point to drinking coffee if its decaf," Lorelai scoffed, wrinkling her nose.

"Then no coffee, sorry," Sookie told her shrugging.

"Fine, sadist. I'll be in my office."

"Welcome back, by the way."

"Thanks Sookie," Lorelai smiled, it was good to be back.

"And congratulations again."

"I'm so happy right now, Sook. Everything worked out."

"I knew it always would."

"I'm glad someone did." With that Lorelai went to lock herself in her office to get some much needed work done before she left for her doctor's appointment at lunch.

-------------------------

"Congratulations Miss Gilmore, you're eight weeks along," Doctor Gold informed Rory as she sat in the examination room. "I'd say you're due right about January twelfth."

"January twelfth?" Rory asked, looking over at Logan. "I guess we got pregnant before we thought."

"I guess," Logan answered, his hand holding Rory's in silent support.

"I would say conception occurred around the end of April, beginning of May," Doctor Gold told the young couple.

"Not too much before though," Logan realized and he squeezed her hand.

"Wow," she exclaimed, "we're going to have a baby Logan."

"I know Ace," Logan said, kissing her hand. "I know."

The doctor smiled at the couple's interaction before handing the new mom a prescription for vitamins and going through what they should expect in the coming months.

-------------------------

"Congratulations Miss Gilmore," the gray-haired doctor said as he read some notes from a clipboard. "We are showing you are about five weeks along. Conception is perceived to have occurred right around May 20th."

"Wow, the night of our third first date, told you." Lorelai smirked, amazed that their first time back together had left them with this result.

"Wow," Luke marveled, his gaze never leaving Lorelai's stomach. Threading her fingers through his, she squeezed gently.

"When is my due date doc?" Lorelai asked, excited to find when the addition to their family was going to happen.

"You're calculated due date is February fifth."

"February fifth?" Luke asked, his brain trying to wrap around the events of the day. "Wow."

They stayed at the doctor's office just long enough to get the prescriptions and instructions for the upcoming months. Luke puffed up when the doctor confirmed and encouraged his restrictions of coffee for the expectant mom and that caused some pouting for Lorelai. The pouting didn't last long when she thought about the reason for giving up coffee.

_It's going to be worth it,_ she thought, her hand gently rubbing her stomach. _It's so worth it._

------------------------

"Hey kid," Lorelai answered her phone happily later on that evening. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Rory answered, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. _Well, then again that might be my baby too, who knows now._

"Good, so what's new?"

"Well…" Rory started and Lorelai perked up a bit, sensing there was big news coming.

"Kid?"

"Tell Luke," Rory started then changed her mind. "Is Luke there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Put it on speakerphone, I want to tell both of you."

Lorelai fumbled with the phone for a minute before confirming with a now even more nervous Rory that they were both there.

"Now, what's up Rory?" Luke asked, noting the slight fear he register on Lorelai's face.

"Well, Luke have you ever seen _Father of the Bride 2_?" Rory's voice asked through the receiver and Luke looked questionably at Lorelai who only shrugged her shoulders.

"No why?"

"You might want to," Rory said, a hint of excitement in her voice. "You'll be living that movie very soon."

Realization hit Lorelai like a wall. "What? Seriously?" she exclaimed into the phone, leaving Luke utterly confused.

-----------------------------------

**A/N: Leave your comments that's all I ask.**


	17. Cravings and Decisions

**A/N: Another chapter is here. Some new things are going to be introduced. Hope you like it. The more reviews I get the happier I am, and the happier I am, the faster I update. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, again, I don't own them.**

**----------------------**

Luke Danes and Logan Huntzberger, though on separate sides of the country, sympathized with one another and finally had a reason to get along. They both had to deal with pregnant Gilmore girls, who were normally crazy when hormones weren't raging through their body, but the added craziness their pregnancies gave was shocking. The girls didn't know, but Luke and Logan talked on the phone at least once a week in those next few months as their girlfriends, trading ideas how to pacify their emotions and deal with the cravings and mood swings. Luke could only imagine what Lorelai would say if she knew their secret.

He originally had never been a huge fan of Logan, he was rich kid, a prick who didn't seem to care about anyone but himself, and Luke thought Rory could do so much better. He didn't start to even accept Logan until their weekend at Martha's Vineyard for Valentines Day almost two years ago. That weekend, showed Luke how much Logan cared for Rory, and began to accept the idea he could very possibly be his future stepson-in-law.

Now, here he was, back to that mind set and thrilled with it. He was planning on proposing to Lorelai, he was just biding his time, waiting for the right moment.

When they had first found out about Rory's pregnancy they were shocked. Lorelai especially. It was hard for her to accept, they fact that her now oldest daughter, was going to have a child herself, but they were being supportive. Rory was finally happy again, with the man she loves and what were they to say against that? They were now dicussing every moment of thier pregnancy over the phone constantly, completely unaware the males were doing the same.

It was now August, Lorelai was fourteen weeks along, and the cravings and mood swings seemed to be getting worse. Luke knew she missed Rory and her emotional swings came partially from that. During their talk last week, Logan shared with him how depressed Rory was getting being away from Stars Hollow and her mom, especially right now, being pregnant. They had to do something and soon, if they wanted to keep their sanity.

"Luke," Lorelai called as she came into the diner that afternoon. She was smiling brightly, her slightly rounded stomach peeping out from underneath her favorite tee shirt. "Can I get some chili fries, with a side of broccoli?"

"Broccoli huh?" Luke asked his eyebrows raised.

"Hey, this is your kid. Apparently little boy or girl Danes is going to be a health freak just like daddy."

"I'm not complaining," Luke assured her with a kiss, "if I would have known that getting you knocking you up would make you eat better I wouldn't have done it ten years ago."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Lorelai scoffed and she started in on the food Luke placed in front of her, complete with a cup of decaf coffee.

"Can't I have just one regular cup? Please Luke," Lorelai begged after taking a drink. She hated decaf and drank it only because Luke had banned anything with caffeine from her diet.

"Nope," was he immediate answer, "not till our kid is born Lorelai."

"Party pooper."

"Just trying to keep you healthy."

"I know," Lorelai said her voice turned suddenly soft and Luke sighed. Here was a prime example of how quickly her emotions would turn. "You are so amazingly good to me."

She choked back tears and Luke was glad he had learned how to control the urge to laugh when moments like this came. Her emotions really were like a rollercoaster, one minute she was happy and laughing, the next she was crying, and the next she could be as mad as a bear, dealing with them came with the understanding that she didn't have much control over them.

"Hey," he said, walking around the counter to pull her into his arms, "you are carrying my baby, I have to be amazing to you. Love you."

The last words were whispered against her ear and he could feel her smile against his cheek.

"Love you too."

After a few moments of silence, Luke pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. "So, what do you have planned for the rest of today?"

"Home and a movie probably, you sure you can't get off an earlier. You do run the place you know."

"I know, but with Zach just getting back from his tour I gave him some extra time off to spend time with Lane and the kids. That coupled with Caesar's vacation, I've got to be here. Sorry."

"It's okay," Lorelai pouted, "just plan on making it up to me later."

"I will," Luke said huskily, "you can't count on that."

With a giggle, Lorelai shoved the last bite of her chili fries into her mouth before kissing him and heading towards the door.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Mr. Danes."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yup, Lorelai being pregnant wasn't all bad, not one little bit.

--------------------

"You can't possibly expect me to eat that," Rory exclaimed starting at the concoction that Logan placed in front of her.

"You're cravings have changed again huh?" Logan asked, picking up the bowl, consisting of pickles, marshmallow fluff, and ketchup. He gagged even thinking about the strange mixes.

"I guess," Rory expressed, her blues eyes getting dark. "I'm sorry Logan; you must be ready to kill me."

"Eh, I wouldn't want to kill you," Logan said and kissed her forehead. "I'm actually relieved you aren't eating this."

"You're so amazing, what would I do without you?"

"Have to fix your own meals?" he suggested and they both laughed. "I'm glad you finally agreed to move in here."

"Me too," Rory agreed, "sorry it took so long."

"Don't worry about it," Logan assured her. When they had found out about the baby Logan instantly thought about proposing again, but then quickly decided against it. He didn't want Rory to think that he was proposing just because of the baby, he needed more time to convince her and prove to her that he was going to be there for good. He'd suggested she move in though and it had taken over a month to convince her. She officially moved in with him August first and for the past week and half they'd gotten accustomed to living together again.

He wanted to marry her, but he would wait until she was ready. No matter how long it would take.

"Logan," Rory started and when he looked at her he saw the tears in her eyes. "I miss my mom."

Logan wrapped his arms around her for comfort, this topic becoming a regular reason for tears in their household.

"I know Ace," Logan whispered, he wondered if now would be a good time to bring up the idea he had to alleviate this problem. "What if we moved back?"

Rory froze the second the words left his mouth, unsure she actually heard him correctly.

"Wh…what?"

"What if we moved back to Connecticut?" Logan asked again, looking directly into her eyes. "It would put us much closer to your family, which I know you want. You are your mom would have each other for a doubled support system."

"But what about your job? What about my job?" Rory asked the idea certainly had possibilities.

"I've already talked to my partners and worked it out for me to work long distance. I would have to do some traveling, but mostly I'd be working from a home office, that the glories of running an online company. You can always get a job at a newspaper in Hartford or somewhere near by…"

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you," Logan told her honestly as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "What do you think?"

"I…I like that idea, a lot. It would be so great to be close to my mom, for the baby too."

"I'll start making the arrangements on Monday."

"Thank you Logan! Thank you so much." Rory exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. "You really are amazing."

"Thank you, I know." Logan teased pulling her in for a deep kiss.

--------------------

"I've made the arrangements," Logan said into the phone, "we're officially moving back."

"Thank god," Luke replied, "Lorelai is going to be thrilled."

"You can't tell her yet, Rory wants to surprise her."

"What?" he asked,_ is he serious?_

"Yup, no matter what I say I can't convince her to just tell Lorelai over the phone. She wants to do it in person," Logan affirmed. They'd been back and forth and Rory held her ground. She wanted to just show up at home and announce their move back. Logan finally relented and dropped the subject, tired of fighting her on it.

"That sounds like a Gilmore girl," Luke said chuckling. "When will you be back?"

"Her last day at the Chronicle is Friday; the mover's are heading back on Friday, which means we may need a place to crash Saturday night after we get in."

"You can always come and stay with us," Luke offered.

"Most likely we'll stay with my sister Honor and her husband Josh in Hartford. Rory will want to be rested when we hit Stars Hollow."

"Okay, sounds good. Have you found an apartment?"

"Yup, it isn't to far from Rory's office at the Courant."

"She got the job there officially?" Luke asked, knowing she'd put in for a job there last week.

"That is what clichéd the move for us," Logan explained. "Once she found out she had it, she was so ready to go."

"I'm glad; this is going to do good for both of them."

"And us," Logan added and they both laughed.

"Very true, well, I'll talk you this weekend then. Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks Luke."

"No problem, now wish me luck, I'm off to the doctor's with Lorelai."

"Good luck and remember, don't spill the beans."

"I won't, bye." Luke placed the phone on the receiver, glad to know that they were moving back. It would help relieve the stress of both women and therefore make their pregnancies much easier.

--------------------

"I hate doctor's offices," Luke complained to Lorelai quietly as they waited for the nurse to come back with the ultrasound machine.

"Luke," Lorelai interrupted, "stop complaining. We are going to get to hear our baby's heartbeat today. I'm so excited."

"I know you are Lorelai, I am too."

"Alright Miss Gilmore," the nurse announced her presence again. "Are you set to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

"I am," Lorelai exclaimed happily. As the nurse prepared her Luke just squeezed her hand softly, amazed they were here together, at a doctor's appointment for their child.

"Okay mom and dad, that sound right there is the heartbeat," the nurse told them and Luke couldn't help but smile.

Lorelai noticed when the nurse's face changed as she moved the machine around her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No, but I want the doctor to hear something. I'll be right back." They watched as she poked her head out the door calling to Lorelai's doctor, Doctor Grey, to come back to their room.

"What is it Mary?" Doctor Grey asked as he adjusted his glassed.

"I want you to listen to this," she answered, putting the machine against Lorelai's stomach again. Pointing to the screen she told the doctor, "Look."

"Hum, well," Doctor Grey answered, peering at the screen intently.

"What is it?" Luke asked, the words barely forming.

"It seems Mr. Danes, Miss Gilmore, that you are having twins."

Luke hit the floor.

--------------------

**A/N: I couldn't resist. What do you think? Please let me know!!**


	18. Airport Greetings

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! Another chapter is here for you! Hope you like it. I did. Please review, I'm not begging or anything, but they really do make me smile and I love having them. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own it.**

* * *

_Luke hit the floor._

"Luke, honey, wake up. Wake up Luke," Lorelai's voice was calling to him through gray fog that filled his head.

"Come on Luke, please wake up."

Luke struggled to open his eyes, _why are they closed? What happened? _

"Luke, open your eyes, come on honey."

Luke finally pried his eyes open to find Lorelai and two nurses staring at him. "Hey," he murmured and Lorelai let out the breath she was holding. "What happened?"

"Well Mr. Danes," a nurse told him, "You fainted."

"I fainted?" Luke asked, "I don't faint."

"You did babe," Lorelai said with a laugh. "When the doctor told us we're having twins."

"Twins?" Luke asked, his face going pale again.

"Don't faint on us again," the other nurse said and Lorelai chuckled again.

"I won't," he said, trying to sit up, "we're having twins?"

"We're having twins," Lorelai confirmed, "twins."

"Wow," Luke muttered, "talk about deva ju."

"Huh?"

"You dream. Remember? You told me about it when you stayed with me after the fire at the Independence Inn."

"You remember that?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah."

"You are amazing Mr. Danes," she said shaking her head. "I can't believe you remember that."

"Well, I dreamt about it for a long time after that."

"Luke…" Lorelai started to blush, "you so should have made a move before you did."

"If I would have known you'd reciprocate so well I would have."

"Crap, we're going to be late." Lorelai said suddenly, glancing at her cell phone. "We've got to pick up April at the airport."

"That's right," Luke said sitting up. "I still feel a bit shaky."

"Let me drive," Lorelai commanded taking the keys from him. "Let's go."

Leading Luke out of the doctor's office hand in hand, they both had huge, silly grins plastered on their face. They were having twins.

-------------------

"Dad! Lorelai!" April called as she exited the terminal.

"Hey kiddo!" Luke answered, pulling his daughter into a hug.

Lorelai stood back, still slightly awkward with the situation. April had been done at camp all summer and she wasn't sure exactly what Luke had told her about them. Luke had assured her that this time would be different, but she still had her lingering doubts.

Pulled from her thoughts she felt arms go around her waist, April was hugging her.

"Hi, Lorelai, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too," Lorelai answered smiling, her doubts starting to melt away.

"Congratulations, dad told me I'm going to have a step-sibling."

"You sure are," Lorelai exclaimed happily, her hands automatically grazing over her slightly rounded tummy.

"Um, dad, why do you look so pale?" April asked after a few seconds, her gaze fixed on her father's face.

"Um…"

"You dad fainted during my doctor's appointment," Lorelai answered for him, a devilish grin on her face. She was taking way too much pleasure in this.

"You fainted?" April asked laughing. "Why?"

"Well…" Luke started again; he figured Lorelai would want to tell Rory first so he didn't want to say anything.

"You're gong to be the first to know," Lorelai threw in, wrapping her arms around Luke's midsection. "We're having twins."

"Twins?" April asked, "How awesome! Are you guys totally excited?"

"I can't wait. Your dad got a little too excited; he hit the floor in seconds flat after the doctor told us. It was really quite funny."

"Oh I can imagine. I would have loved to see that."

"Maybe we can get him to reenact…"

"Ok ladies; please stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here." Luke interrupted, snaking his arm around Lorelai.

"But dad…"

"But Luke…" they started together and then burst into laughter, doubled over.

Luke could only groan, "ah jeez."

"So April, are you hungry?" Lorelai asked, giving that look that begged a positive answer.

"I'm starving! I haven't eaten since I left this morning." April exclaimed.

"Food Luke, we need food!" Lorelai told Luke, rather enthusiastically. "You've got four starving girls on your hand. Let's go!"

"Four?" Luke asked confusion on his face.

"Your children inside of me, duh." Lorelai explained while April looked on laughing.

"How do you know they are girls, the doctor said it was too early to find out." Luke said, hoping, no praying for a boy.

"Well, I don't technically. But hey, I'm still hungry and so are they. Let's go."

Pulling Luke along, April and Lorelai led him through the airport in search of food. Luke couldn't have been a happier man.

--------------------

Rory smiled as she stepped off the plane in Hartford, CT, with Logan. They were greeted by Josh and a very pregnant Honor.

"Rory. Logan!" she heard Honor call, waiving frantically, "over here."

"Honor." Logan said and wrapped his sister in a hug. "Josh, man, it's good to see you."

"Honor you look beautiful," Rory greeted with a hugs as well.

"Ha, I look fat," Honor answered with a chuckle.

"Babe, you are eight months pregnant," Josh said, "you're not fat."

"Rory turned to Logan, "take notes buddy, I'm not too far from that."

"Oh I will," Logan said with a kiss. "Come on, let's go."

They headed to Honor and Josh's penthouse, planning on simply crashing, in preparation for a busy next few days. They had to move into their new apartment and get settled. She had a doctor's appointment with a doctor here in Hartford on Monday, and she had to visit her mom and Luke in Stars Hollow and let them know they were back, for good.

After a quiet dinner with them, Rory joined Honor in their newly finished nursery.

"Honor's its beautiful," Rory exclaimed at the brightly colored room. "She's going to love it here."

"Oh I've had so much fun planning for little Kelsi here. Josh is really ready to burst," Honor told her and they both chuckled.

"I bet," Rory said as she played with a pink teddy bear. "So, you decided on Kelsi?"

"Yup," Honor said, "Josh really wanted to give her his sister's name. They were really close before she died."

"It's a beautiful name."

"Thanks. Have you decided on a name yet?" Honor asked.

"No," Rory said with a sigh, "We've sort of talked about it, but we don't know the sex yet, so no serious conversation has come up yet."

"Don't worry," Honor said, "it will and you'll know when it's the right name. So Logan tells me your mom is pregnant too?"

"Yea," Rory said, chuckling at the thought of her mom and Luke, "since she was so young when she had me, she's still able to have one. Her and her fiancé…well, boyfriend still, technically, it's complicated, found out right after they got back together she was pregnant."

"Logan, kind of explained what happened there," Honor said, "so they aren't engaged yet?"

"No, he wants to be," Rory said, "but he doesn't want to propose until he is sure it isn't just because of the baby."

"She doesn't know that already?"

"She should, but my mom kind of likes to freak out, I think he's worried about that."

"Oh, I see." Honor said, though the look on her face wasn't too convincing.

"Yea," Rory said and a large yawn followed. "Man, I'm tired."

"Here, let me show you were you and Logan will be sleeping tonight." Honor said, leading her down the hall to the spare bedroom. "You get settled and I'll send Logan up."

"Thanks Honor, for everything."

"It's not a problem sis, not a problem," Honor answered with a smile before shutting the door.

Rory was too tired to question Honor, but her mind started to roll.

_Sister, sis, she just called me sis. Did she mean Logan is going to propose, again? Am I ready for that? I am carrying his child. What if he's just proposing because of the baby? No, I know he wouldn't do that. He proposed long before he even knew I was pregnant, he wouldn't propose now, just because. _

_Oh, how I love him, _she thought, right before drifting off to dreamland.

--------------------

As Rory was contemplating her relationship with Logan upstairs, Logan was downstairs contemplating his relationship with Rory. He wanted to marry her, he was ready to take that step, but he didn't know if she was. He knew she would question him, but he didn't care, he had moved cross country for her and would do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant he got to spend the rest of his life with her in his arms.

"Evening gentleman," Honor said, announcing her presence in their living room. Logan automatically looked behind her in search of Rory, Honor caught his eye and told him, "She's upstairs in bed."

"Oh, okay." Logan said, disappointment in his voice and eyes, he'd rather be there with her.

"So, bro, when are you two getting married?" Honor asked point blank and Logan almost choked on his scotch.

"What?" he asked as he tried to suck in some oxygen.

"You haven't proposed again?" Honor asked, knowing full well he hadn't, but wanting to hear it from his own mouth.

"No…" Logan said hesitantly. He wasn't in the mood to have this out now. "It's complicated."

"No it isn't, you love her, she loves you, and she's having your baby, what more do you want to know?" Honor asked.

"I'm not proposing just because she's pregnant. When we get married, I want her to know that it is because I can't live the rest of my life without her. I have to be patient. We're trying to take this slow."

"She's pregnant."

"She was pregnant before we broke up, we just didn't know it." Logan told them again.

"So?" Honor asked and he was getting frustrated.

"I'm going to bed, night Josh, night Honor." Walking upstairs he tried to drown out his sister's words. He couldn't think about it. The truth was he was scared that if he did propose, he'd get denied, again. His heart couldn't take that.

-------------------

It had been a fairly slow morning, she and April had been discussing baby names while Luke cooked them breakfast and she was enjoying the easy manor that they fell into. Lorelai was startled when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she asked and only received a shrug from April.

"Lorelai, this is Stars Hollow, it could be anyone," Luke answered before turning back to the pancakes.

Opening the door Lorelai just about fainted.

"Hey mom," Rory greeted her with a smile and a hug. Logan was right behind her.

"Rory, what are you doing here?"

"Luke invited us for breakfast," Rory said, she was going to have some fun with this.

"Um, please fill in the blanks here," Lorelai asked and opened he door farther for them to come in.

"Well, mom, we're back," Rory said, "for good."

* * *

**A/N: I'll get another chapter done soon...I promise.**


	19. Memories and Moments

**A/N: Here is another chapter! Another rainy day of writing and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't...duh!**

* * *

_Opening the door Lorelai just about fainted._

"_Hey mom," Rory greeted her with a smile and a hug. Logan was right behind her._

"_Rory, what are you doing here?"_

"_Luke invited us for breakfast," Rory said, she was going to have some fun with this._

"_Um, please fill in the blanks here," Lorelai asked and opened he door farther for them to come in._

"_Well, mom, we're back," Rory said, "for good."_

"You're back?" Lorelai asked, confusion filling her eyes. She was trying hard to connect the dots but it wasn't working. "Back?"

"Lorelai? Who is it?" Luke called from the living room after he didn't hear the squealing he'd prepared himself for. He knew it was Rory and Logan at the door, Logan had called him to let him know they'd be there for breakfast, and he figured mother and daughter would break a few eardrums when reunited.

"Um, it's Rory and Logan," Lorelai called back. Realizing they were still standing outside she quickly moved aside, "come in, sorry the shock took over a bit there."

"Its okay mom," Rory said, wrapping her arms around Lorelai's neck for the second time, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, that you did. Ah honey, you look so beautiful!" Lorelai gushed, he hands grazing her daughter's rounded stomach.

"So do you," Rory agreed, "you look almost as far along as me, but I know you aren't. What's with that?"

"You're right," Lorelai said, her face glowing, "I'm about 2 months behind you."

"Then why are you already so big?"

"You calling me fat?" Lorelai asked her eyebrows raised.

"Not exactly," Rory stumbled, "Just farther along."

"Well, the reason for the extra roundness that I'm already showing is because you aren't just getting one new sibling," Lorelai offered a smile breaking out on her face.

"Twins?"

"Twins!"

"Wow mom! That's awesome! How cool," Rory exclaimed and they embraced again. Here came the squeals that Logan and Luke had expected.

"AH!!!!!!!" Both girls where in each other's arms, bouncing up and down, with the high pitch squeal breaking all sound barriers. After a few seconds of joyous exclamation they calmed back down and pulled away.

"There are still so many blanks that need filled," Lorelai said and Logan chuckled.

"We'll be happy to explain everything over breakfast," Logan said, "Luke did promise us his pancakes this morning."

Walking into the kitchen with Rory and Logan behind her the comment hit her, "wait, Luke, you knew they were coming?"

"Um…guilty," Luke admitted and the look on his face prompted giggles from April and Rory.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory wanted to make it a surprise," Luke insisted, "They swore me to secrecy."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Ah jeez, Lorelai," Luke groaned, producing more giggles.

"Sorry mom," Rory broke in, "we did make him swear not to tell you. I wanted to be the one to tell you that there will no longer be a gazillion miles between us anymore."

"You're moving back?" Lorelai asked, finally understanding where this was headed.

"Yup," Logan offered, his hand linking through Rory's. "We've got ourselves a place in Hartford."

"Close!" Lorelai exclaimed happily. "What brought this on? What about your jobs?"

"Logan will still be working with the same company, just primarily from his home office through video conferencing and minimal travel. I took a job at the Courant. I'm actually starting on Tuesday."

"Wow, this was thought out," Lorelai commented, narrowing her eyes at Luke. She could tell by the look on his face he knew about this.

"I couldn't stand being away from you anymore. Especially with the pregnancy, that and I think we were driving the boys batty. Logan and Luke couldn't handle our emotions of being separated anymore," Rory stated. Luke and Logan shot looks to each other, both trying to figure out how she knew about their conversations.

"Wh-what?" Logan asked Rory nervously.

"I know you and Luke have been talking about us," Rory said with a pointed look, "I overheard one of your talks a couple weeks ago."

"Talks?" Lorelai asked.

"They been conspiring with each other about our wild emotions and strange cravings," Rory told her and they laughed nervously.

"Conspiring is a harsh word," Luke offered placing a plate of pancakes on the table. "We were…"

"We were bonding," Logan finished, and the girls laughed.

"That's funny dad," April said, giggling with Rory and Lorelai. "Bonding…"

"We didn't know what else to do," Luke said shrugging.

"I understand honey," Lorelai told him with a kiss in-between giggles, "I've been a bit difficult lately."

"No…" Luke started to protest and Rory cut him off.

"She has, don't try to deny it."

They all broke out in another round of laughs and Lorelai looked around the table. It was good to have everyone together.

"Funny story," Lorelai started after they had settled down and had already discussed more aspects to Rory and Logan's move back to Hartford. "So, I was at the doctor's yesterday…"

"Ah jeez, Lorelai, do you have to tell them this?" Luke butted in, knowing exactly where she was planning on taking this.

"I do…"

"Yeah dad, this is funny," April stated, excited to hear the story again.

"Come on Luke," Rory consoled, "it can't be that bad."

"Okay, okay, back to the story now," Lorelai said, "yesterday's appointment is when I found out about the twins."

"Lorelai," Luke tried again but was automatically shushed by all three girls. He looked at Logan who only could offer a shrug and a smile. "Fine, go ahead."

They sat around the table as Lorelai told them the story of Luke fainting, which sent another round of laughter in motion, and Lorelai couldn't' have been happier.

_This is how it is supposed to be, _she thought to herself, _us all together, enjoying a family breakfast. I'm glad everything is working out. This is great._

--------------------

"I can't believe you knew they were coming and didn't tell me," Lorelai exclaimed again later that night as she cuddled with Luke.

"Rory would have killed me if she knew I told you," Luke said, "and you wouldn't have been able to act surprised enough to fool her."

"Hey!"

"You couldn't and you know it," Luke said pulling her close, "Plus, it was totally worth it seeing the look on your face as you walked into the kitchen."

"I'm glad she's back," Lorelai whispered, "I missed her."

"I know you did," Luke said reassuringly. "Now she's back and we'll really have a _Father of the Bride 2_ re-enactment. I'm just hoping Logan isn't away when she goes into labor."

"I know," Lorelai said, "though it would be funny watching you run around the hospital like Steve Martin's character. That would almost make it worth it."

"Thanks babe," Luke said with a grunt. They'd spent all day with Rory, Logan, and April, walking around Stars Hollow, everyone welcoming them back. Lorelai had even been able to get Kirk to show the movie at the Black, White, and Read Theater for their movie night. Rory and Logan had decided to stay at the house tonight since it was so late when the movie was finally over they were both exhausted. Rory and Logan took Rory's old room, complete with trundle pull out and April was on the couch for the night. She didn't mind though, but of course that was April.

"I love you, Luke."

Luke smiled at the sleepy sentiment Lorelai gave. "I love you too," he whispered and watched as she smiled before drifting off to sleep. Luke stayed still for several minutes, making sure Lorelai was completely asleep before he cautiously climbed out of bed. Quietly he moved to his dresser and pulled out a small box from the farthest corner of the top drawer, shoving it into his pocket he tip-toed his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen he brewed himself a cup of tea, needing some time to think. The house was quiet, April's gentle snores floating in from the living room and the shuffling of Paul Anka's collar was the only noises Luke heard. Pulling out the box he flipped it open to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. It was same diamond ring that Lorelai handed back to him over a year ago.

He'd kept it. He didn't know why, but he had kept it. When she handed it back to him his heart had broke, shattered actually, into a million pieces. But when he went to throw it into the lake something stopped him. Instead he shoved it into a box, where he had placed all of Lorelai's other things from the apartment, and had tried to forget about it.

When he took out the cap she'd given him and started wearing that again he saw the box and flinched. They weren't to that point yet, so it stayed tucked away in that box for awhile longer. Then some of the flannels that he had stopped wearing were pulled out and hung back up in his closet, but the ring stayed in the box. The ring was the last thing that was removed from that box and Luke had kept it hidden even after it made its reappearance.

Luke smiled bitter sweetly at the memories that the ring held, that all the things in his 'Lorelai' box held. He was glad they were getting their third chance and swore to himself that he wouldn't let anything get in their way again.

His thoughts drifted back to the day after they'd gotten home from their road trip when Lane had shown up on the doorstep to the crap shack, a brown box in hand. She'd explained that Rory hadn't allowed Lorelai to throw out all of her Luke stuff, knowing Lorelai would regret it. Handing the box to Lorelai, Lane smiled then turned and pushed the stroller with her two boys away. Lorelai stood in shock for a moment, no words passed between them for what seemed like an eternity before she went to the living room and started going through her 'Luke' box.

The tears poured from her eyes as she pulled out the earrings he'd given years ago and the matching necklace he'd presented after returning from their summer apart. The next thing she pulled out was the menu from Sniffy's Tavern she had taken after their first date and then came the spatula. With each thing she pulled out the tears flowed heavier and Luke had tears as well. So many memories came out of that box, it was hard to sit and rehash their feelings.

At the bottom was when she really broke down. Luke remembered watching her eyes go wide in shock and then followed her gaze into the box. There at the bottom was her wedding dress and Luke felt a sharp pain in his chest. He was the reason for her tears and that cut him. They talked after that, laughing at old memories and promising each other never to get to this spot again. Luke never wanted to witness tears like that again.

"Hey Luke," Rory's voice greeted and pulled him from this thoughts. He'd been so engrossed in memories he hadn't heard her approach him. She sat down across from him, her gaze falling on the open ring box. "Thinking hard?"

"Yeah," he answered fingering the box again, "I want to…"

"You will and it will happen this time," Rory assured him smiling. "Why haven't you asked yet?"

"I don't want her to get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?"

"The babies," Luke explained, "I don't want her to think I'm just proposing because of the babies."

"She won't…"

"You don't know that," Luke said, "and neither do I. That is what is keeping me from just doing it."

"She knows you better than that," Rory told him. "Do you love her?"

"Of course Rory," Luke exclaimed quietly, "she's my world, my everything."

"Then tell her that," Rory simply said, "everything else will fall into place."

"I dunno…"

"Just think about it Luke," Rory stated standing, "Just think about it."

With that Rory walked past him and back into her room. Luke stared at the ring for a moment more before shoving into his pocket and making his way back upstairs to bed.

* * *

**A/N: For my fix...leave a review!**


	20. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**A/N: Here it is people, chapter 20! A milestone for me! I'm glad that you are all enjoying it and I don't think you'll be disappointed by this chapter at all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It makes me laugh that I still have to put this. I don't own them…**

**----------------------**

Lorelai awoke the next morning and was hit right away with a wave of nausea. Morning sickness was really taking a toll on her and Luke hated that all he could do was hold her hair back and rub her back.

"God I hate this," Lorelai complained sitting back and leaning against the tub. "Your children are being very temperamental."

"Oh, so they're my children now?" Luke asked with a smirk,

"Yes they are," Lorelai joked back, "when they wake me up at six am to throw up, they are your children."

"But when they are happy and content craving ice-cream then they are your kids?"

"By George, I think he's got it!" Lorelai said with a laugh and Luke leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "So hey, where did you go last night?"

"What?" he asked innocently, knowing he'd been caught.

"You got up last night, you were gone for about an hour, and then you climbed back into bed and fell right asleep. Where did you go?" she asked again.

"Just to the kitchen, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about Luke?" Lorelai asked again.

"Nothing really," Luke said shrugging it off. He started to get up, but Lorelai reached out and held onto his hand.

"Come on, just tell me. If we are going to make this work we have to be open with each other. It can't be that bad, can it?" she asked, the last part barely passing her lips and Luke knew he couldn't get her to drop it.

"It wasn't bad, not really."

"Not really?" Lorelai asked and tears pooled in her eyes. "What is not really?"

"Oh, babe don't cry. It isn't bad, at all. This is not how I wanted to do this?" Luke mumbled and Lorelai mouth dropped open.

"Do what?"

"Lorelai, can we forget about this conversation for a few days?" Luke asked tentatively.

"No, you have to talk to me now. What is this all about Luke?" Lorelai's emotions were rolling now and Luke knew it was a direct result of the hormones.

_Damn mood swings,_ Luke thought to himself with a groan. _I have to do this now or she'll think I'm hiding another kid or something._

"Lorelai," Luke started, "I'll explain everything in just a minute, but I don't want to talk about it here, on the bathroom floor. Come back to bed first?"

"But…"

"Come to bed, you'll be more comfortable," Luke argued, helping Lorelai up onto her feet.

"Okay, but don't think we're done here," she said as she walked over to her side of the bed and climbed in. "What is with all the secrecy?"

"It's just, it's a surprise," Luke said as he dug through his drawer to retrieve the ring box. Pulling it out he quickly shoved it into his pocket before climbing in bed next to her.

"A surprise? Like a present?"

"Exactly," Luke said with an exaggerated sigh. "You know I love you right?"

"Yea, I love you too," Lorelai asked her head titled to the side in confusion.

"These last several months have been amazing," Luke started, his voice growing shaky. "And I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Oh Luke," she said, her mood changing swiftly into the sappy mood. Luke just kept going.

"You are the one person I know who will stick by me through anything. We fight, we bicker, but that's to be expected, who doesn't, right? Your coffee and junk food addiction drives me crazy, but at the same time, it is part of what makes you, you. I wouldn't change much about these past eleven or so years, expect maybe most of the well, last year, but I want you to know that through everything, I couldn't possibly love anyone how I love you."

Tears were brimming in both of their eyes and Luke took a second to compose himself.

"I want to wake up everyday for the rest of my life next to you. I want to be with you in the morning and make you coffee and breakfast. I want to go to our kid's first day of school, to their games or events, to their graduations, with you on my arm. You're in my heart for always and I don't want to ever let you go, again."

When Luke pulled the ring box out of his pocket Lorelai gasped. "Luke…"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, would you do me the honor and become my wife?" Luke asked breathlessly. He couldn't deny the fact that there were butterflies in his stomach that were going crazy and the anticipation of her answer was wearing on his nerves.

Lorelai was shocked. She couldn't breath. _This is it,_ she thought,_he's asking me to marry him. Is this what I want? Well, duh, of course this is what I want. No questions._

"Yes," she answered in a calm passion. "Nothing would make me happier."

Luke brought his lips to hers in a fury, capturing the moment and celebrating it all in one swoop. When they finally pulled away, both were out of breath and panting, smiles covered their face and passion filled their eyes.

"We should probably stop now," Lorelai said the disappointment evident in her eyes, "Wouldn't want to scar the kids too much."

"The doctor said it would be fine," Luke argued not wanting to give this moment up as his hands roamed her body.

"Not these kids," she said pointing to her stomach, "those kids." Pointing to their door and it clicked.

"April, Rory, and Logan," he said regrettably.

"It's a bit too early to be waking them up with our lovemaking," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Ah jeez, Lorelai."

"What? Am I not allowed to want my fiancé?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"You're not allowed to remind him that his twelve year old daughter and twenty two year old step daughter are in the house when he is ready to make love with his gorgeous fiancé."

"Ah, I'll have to remember that then," Lorelai said smiling. She buried herself in Luke's embrace and inhaled his sent. "Hey Luke…"

"No coffee," Luke automatically responded.

"Please, just a little bit?" she begged, producing the Gilmore pout.

"Nope, though I will make you chocolate chip pancakes this morning," Luke compromised and Lorelai squealed.

"You're amazing!" Lorelai exclaimed, practically pushing Luke out of the bed. "Now go, we're hungry."

"Come down in a bit, won't take me long to make them."

"Okay, hey Luke, I love you."

"Love you too, Lorelai."

--------------------

"Good morning beautiful," Logan greeted Rory as she slowly woke up that same morning.

"Good morning," she said, staying still for a moment, hoping the nausea would go away. It didn't. "Be right back."

Logan followed her into the bathroom, "I hate that you're sick like this."

"Well, it's your fault so you better be damn sorry," she said after she was done.

"My fault?"

"You're the one that got me pregnant aren't you? Yes, so therefore morning sickness, your fault."

"I see," he said trying hard to not laugh, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't do too much for me, but thanks." She said standing up, "okay, I'm good, I think."

They went back into her childhood room and Rory collapsed onto the bed, "I'm still so tired,"

"It's been a crazy couple days," Logan said sympathetically, "its okay to be tired."

"Thanks hon, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier," Rory told him.

"It's okay," Logan said, "I think I hear Luke in the kitchen. I'm going to see if he needs any help."

"Okay, that means mom is up, I'll go see her." Rory said them and the parted ways for a brief moment.

---------------------

"Mom?" Rory asked from just outside her bedroom door.

"Come in," Lorelai answered very cheerfully. "Hey sweets."

"You're awful chipper this morning," Rory greeted, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"I am," Lorelai agreed smiling.

"Did you do something slutty?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"No, not to say I didn't want to."

"Ah, mom too much information."

"You asked," Lorelai rebutted with a grin.

"That doesn't mean I actually wanted to know."

"Then you shouldn't have asked."

"But…never mind. For real though, why are you so extra happy this morning if it isn't that?"

Lorelai held up her left hand and Rory squealed.

"He did it, he finally asked!" Rory exclaimed throwing her arms around Lorelai tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks babe," Lorelai said. "I couldn't be happier."

"Have you picked a date?" Rory asked.

"No," Lorelai told her with a sigh, "we don't want to wait too long, but we want April to be here too, so we are trying to think of a time when we can fly her out here for it."

"For what?" April asked her head appearing in the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nonsense, come in sweetie." Lorelai scooted over to give April some room in the bed too. All three girls were squished on the bed, but they didn't seem to mind or notice.

"I probably shouldn't tell you without your dad here," Lorelai started then decided she didn't care, "but oh well, I can't wait. Your dad and I are engaged."

"Oh Lorelai, I'm so happy for you!" April exclaimed wrapping her soon to be step-mother in a hug. "When?"

"He proposed this morning," Lorelai told them. She briefly explained how he did it, receiving happy sighs from both girls when she was finished. It helped she had kept out the dirty parts.

"Lorelai," Luke said coming into the room, taken aback at first at the sight of them on the bed giggling. "Did I miss something?"

"They know," Lorelai said smiling. "I couldn't wait to tell them."

"It's okay," Luke said and April jumped up to give her dad a hug.

"I'm happy for you and Lorelai dad!" April exclaimed. "When is the wedding going to be?"

"We haven't really decided yet. Soon I hope." Luke said and Lorelai urgently agreed.

"We will take more about that later though," Lorelai said, "is breakfast ready?"

"Sure is," Luke said and all three girls were out the door. Luke smiled as he followed them downstairs.

---------------------

**A/N: So, what do you think? Too fluffy? What do you want to see next? You have more pull over this story than you realize, take advantage of it!**


	21. Mommys To Be

**A/N: Another chapter...I'm not sure how long I'm going to take this. I mean, right now...it could easily go on for awhile. And I've got the next chapter pretty much all planned out...but, it all depends on you, the readers. Should I keep going? Should I start wrapping it up? Your reviews will tell me!**

**Disclaimer: If only.**

* * *

"Who in their right mind decides to plan a wedding in just two months?" Emily Gilmore asked her daughter who only shrugged.

"We do," Lorelai answered, "I know mom that it doesn't give us a lot of time to plan, but we don't want anything super extravagant. It's going to be a simple hometown wedding."

"But why just two months?" November first is so close," she argued. "Why not push it back and do a beautiful December wedding. You like snow."

"She doesn't want to wait that long because of the babies," Luke interjected. Ever since they'd gotten back together Luke had started accompanying her on their bi-weekly dinners.

"Exactly," Lorelai said, thankful for her fiancé's input. "I'm going to be big enough as it is, I don't want to be a walking blimp."

"You won't be that big," Emily insisted and Lorelai laughed.

"If we wait till December I'll be seven months along mom, I'm due in February. Plus, I'm having twins, two babies are in here," Lorelai said pointing to her stomach. "If we don't get married soon I won't be able to walk down the aisle."

"Still…"

"November first mom," Lorelai interrupted. "That's the date."

"Fine," Emily finally relented and both Luke and Richard sighed, "are you going to let me at least help you plan it?"

"Well," Lorelai started and after a stern look from Luke and a squeeze of her hand, "I'd love for some help."

"Wonderful," Emily exclaimed, "I'll call Vivian first thing in the morning."

"Vivian?" Lorelai asked.

"Our party planner."

"Mom, no," Lorelai said holding up both hands. "It's going to be small. We don't need a party planner, or a wedding planner, or anything that would resemble that. Your help and input are welcome, but you aren't hiring someone."

"But Lorelai…"

"Nope," Lorelai interrupted. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Emily relented. "I guess you guys will be heading out now?"

"Yes," Lorelai said standing up. "Thanks for dinner mom, dad. It was festive."

"Thank you Richard, Emily. See you next week?" Luke asked as they walked towards the door.

"Of course son," Richard agreed. "Here Lorelai, put this towards the wedding."

Richard pulled a plain white envelope from his pocket and handed it to Lorelai. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Daddy," she gushed, "you don't have to…"

"I know. But I want to. You deserve to have the best of everything at your wedding. If you don't use it all for that put some of it towards the honeymoon or the babies. That is for you and Luke to decide."

"Thanks Daddy," Lorelai said wrapping her father in a hug. Richard seemed taken aback at the gesture, but happily reciprocated.

They pulled away from each other after several seconds and Lorelai wiped the tears from her eyes. _Damn hormones and mood swings, _she thought, _they get me every time._

Linking her hand through Luke's they walked towards his truck and headed back to Stars Hollow.

On the drive back Lorelai was thinking about the wedding, the babies, and about a million other things, trying to process it all and keep herself sane, without coffee.

"Hey Lorelai," Luke asked after several moments of silence, "You okay?"

"Yea," she answered giving him a smile, "I'm just thinking."

"About?" Luke prodded and Lorelai sighed.

"Everything really. The wedding, the still unnamed twins, our house, everything," Lorelai told him and Luke looked at her expectantly hoping to have some explanation.

"Lorelai, honey, talk to me. What is worrying you?" Luke asked and pulled over to the side of the road. "We are moving till you tell me."

"Well, first the house. We are squished in there as it is. I don't want the kids to be all the way down in Rory's room for their nursery, it's too far, but we don't have enough room in our bedroom for them either. Plus, when April visits she shouldn't have to stay on the couch. I want her to have her own room," Lorelai said, releasing all her worries out.

"But you don't want to see the house?" Luke asked, wondering if this was going to mirror the conversation they had after they'd been engaged the first time.

"Yes, no, I don't know," Lorelai cried. "I love that house. That house has so many memories, some good, some not so good, but I just don't know."

"We can remodel again," Luke offered and tears pooled in Lorelai's eyes.

"You are too amazing," Lorelai gushed leaning over the cab of the truck to kiss him. "I think we shouldn't sell it, but maybe rent in."

"Rent it out?" Luke asked, that was not what he expected at all.

"Yea," Lorelai said. "I was thinking about Zach and Lane. With the kids they've got a lot on their plate and their apartment is tiny. It would be a good starter home for them. Plus they would have the garage as band rehearsal space."

"You sure about this?" Luke asked.

"I am," Lorelai insisted, "we just have to find a good house for us now."

"What about the Twickham house?" Luke asked and Lorelai looked at him confused.

"I thought they sold that house," Lorelai asked.

"They did," Luke said, "to me."

"What?"

"I couldn't give the house up; I just liked it so much," Luke explained, "So I bought it, thinking I could rent it out or do something else with it. I still dreamed of starting my family with you in it, but after…I didn't think that would ever happen."

"You kept it?" Lorelai asked, "Even after redoing my house?"

"Well, technically, I re-bought it. The guy that was going to buy it after I did ended up backing out and it was back on the market again. That's when I picked it up."

"When?"

"Last Christmas."

"You Luke are the most amazing man I have ever met," Lorelai said with tears in her eyes. _I can't believe he bought it with me in mind and we weren't even together, _she thought to herself as she kissed him. _Hell, I was married to another guy and he still wanted to have a family with me. God I love him._

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, "god I love you so much."

"I love you too," Luke said against her forehead. "More than you could ever know."

"So the Twickman house."

"The Twickham house."

"Can we rename it?

"Whatever you want."

"Can I redecorate?"

"We'll go shopping next week."

"I can't wait to pick out paint samples!"

"Oh god."

----------------------

Rory tiredly entered her and Logan's apartment and just dropped her purse on the entry table before making her way to the couch and sinking down into it. She heard talking coming from Logan's office and figured he was on a business call. With the time difference it wouldn't surprise her; he was almost always on the phone when she got home. She didn't mind though, it always gave her a chance to relax after work.

She loved her job and the Courant was being good to her. Even though she was six months pregnant and miserable most of the time, she loved working. She'd been at the job for just a month now but had already scored six bylines and there was talk about a promotion when her maternity leave was over in March.

She loved writing and reporting and being here in Hartford, close to her mom and Luke made it even better.

"Hey Rory," Logan greeted as he sank down onto the couch by her. "How was your day?"

"So long," Rory mumbled, her eyes not opening, "it's so good to be home."

"Here," Logan said, pulling her legs onto his lap, "let me rub your feet for you."

"You are my hero," Rory mumbled, adjusting herself, "how was your day?"

"Productive thanks for asking," Logan said chuckling, "you and baby hungry?"

"Starving!" Rory exclaimed, "um, Chinese?"

"I'll call and order it," Logan said grabbing the phone. Rory watched as Logan placed the order and smiled. She was so happy just being with him and even being pregnant. Logan noticed her looking at him and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…" Rory said, her voice trailing off.

"What babe?"

"I just love you so much that's all," Rory said and Logan couldn't help but smile. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her a close as he could.

"I love you too Rory," he whispered, "I love you so much."

"Good," she said happily, "let's keep it like that."

"Always."

"Always."

-------------------------

"I'm glad we decided to keep our meetings," Logan said, "even after we moved back."

Luke nodded, "though meeting in person is much better if you ask me."

"I know," Logan said drinking his beer. "Is everything calmer at your house now?"

"Well," Luke started, "its Lorelai. Her emotions are always a roller coaster and this pregnancy is just bringing them out even more. Though having Rory nearby is helping. Those two are freakishly bonded."

"I know," Logan agreed. "Rory can always tell when Lorelai is calling, before looking at her phone or even sometimes hearing it ring. It's the strangest thing."

"Lorelai is the same way. I don't know how they do it."

"I'm sure it's something we'll never get or understand."

The two men sat nursing their beers, a comfortable silence between them.

Logan broke it, "I want to ask Rory to marry me."

"What?" Luke asked, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"I want to ask Rory to marry me," Logan stated again, "I wanted your permission first."

"My permission?"

"You are pretty much a surrogate father to Rory and I know you love her like a daughter," Logan said his eyes focused on his mug. Luke nodded and Logan continued, "I want your blessing to ask Rory to marry me. I didn't do that before, I…I want this time to be right."

"You don't seem like the kind to go to the father first."

"I wasn't before Rory. Hell, before Rory I didn't think I'd ever get married. She's the first girl I've ever truly loved. She has changed me from a playboy into a serious adult and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Logan…"

"I know," Logan interrupted, "When I proposed before I did it all wrong. I should have known she's not for showy, public proposals. I want to make it special but sincere."

"Logan," Luke started again, "I'm not going to give you my permission…"

"You're not?"

"No, you don't need it," Luke stated. "It's obvious what Rory means to you. You care enough about her to move back to Hartford so she could be near her family, even when that meant being close to your family that you aren't really fond of."

Logan nodded.

"If you want me to be honest, when I first met you, I didn't like you," Luke told him and Logan laughed at the memory. "I didn't, but watching you with Rory while you were together and talking to you over the last several months, I knew I was wrong about you. You may not need my permission to marry Rory, but you certainly have my blessing."

Logan looked up, "Thanks Luke. That really means a lot."

"Just know," Luke said, "if you hurt her again, you're a dead man."

"Duly noted."

The men had come to an understanding and Logan started thinking about the perfect way to propose to Rory.

-----------------------

While Luke and Logan were discussing the proposal, Rory, Lorelai, and Sookie were talking babies and rings. They'd been able to spend the day together, a girl's day out, shopping, gossiping and planning. The wedding was coming up faster than Lorelai could have ever imagined, though she couldn't have been more excited.

She had just over a month and she'd be married. She would be Mrs. Lorelai Danes.

She smiled.

"What else needs to be done for the wedding?" Sookie asked her best friend as they walked through the mall in Hartford.

"Actually," Lorelai exclaimed, "pretty much everything is done. The only thing left is to finish my wedding dress."

"What did Grandma say when you told her you were making it?" Rory asked as she took another bite of her ice-cream.

"Your grandmother," Lorelai started, "almost had a hernia."

Sookie and Rory both laughed, imagining the look on Emily's face when Lorelai told her.

"The only thing that made her feel better is the fact that I explained why. I wanted to incorporate the dress I bought for the first wedding with a new design and make it something really special, that eased her mind a bit."

"Good," Rory said, "oh, mom look! A baby store!"

"Let's go fellow future mommy-to-be!" Lorelai exclaimed and the headed into the store.

"So you and Logan haven't found out what you're having yet?" Sookie asked as they browsed the racks in the store.

"Nope," Rory said with a sigh. "Our baby has been very shy at the last two appointments and the techs haven't been able to get a good enough look."

"What about you Lorelai?" Sookie asked pulling a dress from the shelf and examining it.

"Our next appointment we are supposed to be able to see," Lorelai said with a smile. "I just hope we don't run into the same problem as Rory."

"What do you want mom?" Rory asked, wondering.

"I really don't have a preference," Lorelai told them. "I really just want two happy and healthy babies. Though I think Luke really wants a boy."

"He probably wants to even out the playing field," Sookie said and they all laughed.

"Probably," Lorelai agreed, "I just can't wait to find out."

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. The next chapter! I'm a fluff lover so...that's what it's got. So...what did you think? You know what to do!! (Don't make me beg people.)**


	22. Must Have Done Something Right

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I'm having such a great time writing this story. I hope you all are enjoying reading it.**

**Disclaimer: These still?**

* * *

"I can't believe that in less than three weeks I'll be Mrs. Lucas Danes," Lorelai said dreamily as she sat in the waiting room of her doctor's office. 

"Seventeen days, forty-seven minutes, and thirty-five seconds," Luke answered automatically, "not that anyone is counting or anything."

"You, Mr. Danes," Lorelai said with a laugh, "are positively wonderful."

"As are you, almost Mrs. Danes," Luke answered, kissing her forehead. "Are you excited?"

"About marrying you?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, that and the babies," Luke answered with a smile.

"I'm more than thrilled to be marrying you and just as excited to find out the sex of our babies," Lorelai answered honestly, squeezing Luke's hand. "This is it."

"This is what?" Luke asked, growing curious at Lorelai's sudden change in emotions. The mood swings had decreased in frequency, especially since Rory had moved back to the area, but on occasion they still popped in unexpectedly. With the wedding preparations and the transformation of the Twickham house into their own they both had a lot on their plate. They were both almost all the way moved into the house and working hard on the nursery. Even with it being a good move it was all a bit overwhelming.

"This is our middle," she answered, tears in her eyes. "We are finally getting our middle."

Luke smiled, "we are."

Lorelai wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Luke a huge smile before resting her head on his shoulder. They'd be finding out the sex of their babies today and she couldn't wait. She was really hoping that would help them settle on baby names. So far they hadn't been able to agree on much.

"You're thinking about names again aren't you?" Luke asked as he watched his fiancé's expression change.

"Yes," Lorelai admitted. "I can't help it though. Are you sure you don't want to name a son Lucas, like his daddy?"

"No Lucas," Luke persisted. "He's not going to be a junior."

"Fine," Lorelai pouted, "I'm still leaning towards William for one of them."

"I think William would be good," Luke said, his eyes clouded with emotion. "Will for short."

"Oh, I like! Now we just have the other boy."

"We don't know if they are even boys," Luke told her. "That's why I think we should wait, at least another twenty minutes till we now for sure."

"Okay," Lorelai relented, "no more talk about names till we know for sure."

"Good," Luke said, wrapping Lorelai into his arms as they waited.

"But…"

"No more talk," Luke interrupted and Lorelai sighed.

"Miss Gilmore, Mr. Danes?" the nurse called from the door. "They are ready for you now."

Standing up Luke lead Lorelai into the back and they anxiously waited to find out more about their upcoming parenthood.

-------------------------

Rory sleepily entered her and Logan's apartment, dropping her bag and shoes by the door without a care. It had been a long day at work, the computer system had crashed sending everyone into a panic and many stories had been lost and required to be redone. Rory, one of the smart ones in the office, had backed up all her story files on her personal computer there at the apartment, so she'd been able to get Logan to email them all to her and that saved her and her boss a lot of stress. Looking around the apartment she noticed it was unusually quiet and dim. By this time of the day Logan was usually in the kitchen, music blasting, getting dinner on the table for them, but there was nothing. No sounds from anywhere.

"Logan?" Rory called as she walked further into the house. "Logan are you here?"

There was no answer. Rory struggled to keep herself calm. It wasn't like Logan to go out anymore without at least calling her to let her know he wouldn't be home when she got there.

That's when she noticed it. There were flower petals on the ground by the stereo in the living room with several candles around it. Glancing at it strangely she made her way over to it. She laughed out loud when she saw the quickly written note that said 'press me' over the play button.

She pressed it and suddenly Logan's voice filled the room.

"Hey Ace! I know this is going to sound pretty cheesy, which is why you are listening to me right now through the CD player. I was in the mall the other day and this song came over the sound system and I immediately thought of you. It isn't a song either of us would listen to normally and honestly it took me some time to find it, but I had to. This song pretty much fits us perfectly, fits my feelings for you. Hope you like it; hope you see what I mean. I love you Ace."

Rory chuckled at his message and waited for the song to start playing. She was expecting some slow, melodramatic-y song to fill her ears but was pleasantly surprised when an upbeat tempo filled the room. She listened hard to the words.

_We should get jerseys  
Because we'd make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine  
Because you're out of my league  
And I know that it's so cliché  
To tell you that every day  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
And everyone watching us  
Just turns away with disgust  
It's jealousy; they can see  
That we've got it going on _

Rory's head was cocked to the side in amusement as she listened to the words of the song. She was eagerly trying to find out what exactly Logan was trying to do. She didn't want to over analyze, like she so normally did, so she just keep listening.

_Rackin' my brain for I knew and proved a way  
To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way that this is going to be  
Because this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen _

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
Came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right _

Rory's mind automatically went back the day when she and Logan had become an exclusive couple. It had been new and different for him. She had indeed come in and changed the way he lived his life. And he had changed the way she lived hers. They helped each grow and change and become the adults they were today. She smiled at the memories that flooded into her head.

_Well maybe I'm just lucky  
Because it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you  
Would end up with someone like me  
And I know that it's so cliché  
To talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions beside  
It's so very obvious  
To everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
Came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right _

As the song played on she felt the moisture on her cheeks and realized she was crying. She felt weird crying to this quirky upbeat song but the words really hit her. Logan was expressing how he felt to her in a new and somewhat strange way and it touched her.

"Ace?" Logan asked and she realized the song had come to an end. Logan walked out of the hallway, hands shoved in his pocket and he seemed almost nervous.

"Logan," Rory breathed, "that song was great. Thank you."

"Rory," Logan started as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her hair. "The words of that song were meant for us. I can't believe how lucky I am to have ended up with you, even after all the crap I put you through. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I'm so thankful for the change you started in me."

Logan's words were hoarse with tears and Rory started crying all over again. She couldn't believe how much Logan had changed and matured since she first met him her sophomore year at Yale.

"I don't want to go another day without you by my side. I want to raise our children and grow old together," Logan continued and Rory couldn't breath.

"I'll understand if you want to take some time to figure everything out and for us to start our lives together married, but I want you to know I'm not going anywhere."

"Logan…"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, I love you and when you are completely ready, will you marry me?" Logan's question was whispered and Rory had to remind herself to take a breath. Logan pulled away slightly and pulled a box from his pocket. Opening it Rory recognized the ring she had handed back to him six months ago.

"Logan," Rory started, butterflies raging in her stomach, "nothing would make me happier than to marry you."

"Ace…"

"I love you and I want to marry you," Rory answered and held up her left hand, motioning for Logan to place the ring on her finger.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured," Logan waited for Rory to nod before he slipped it on.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life," Rory answered, "you are it for me."

"I love you Ace."

"I love you too, Logan."

Rory and Logan celebrated their engagement with a kiss and Rory couldn't stop smiling.

-------------------------

"One of each," Lorelai exclaimed again as they drove home from her doctor's appointment. "We are having one of each."

"I know," Luke said, "are you upset?"

"Upset?" Lorelai asked, "Why would I be upset?"

"I dunno," Luke answered honestly, "I just want to make sure you aren't."

"Luke, I'm far from upset," Lorelai reassured him. "We have two healthy babies growing inside of me. A little girl and a little boy, perfect."

"I'm excited to be having a boy," Luke told her grinning, "Someone to go fishing with me and to teach baseball to."

"You're going to be a great dad to our son Luke," Lorelai told him, glancing happily over to her fiancé. "And our little girl is going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Ah jeez," Luke said with a sigh, internally agreeing with her. He knew that his little girl would be daddy's little princess. "Not like you aren't going to have a momma's boy."

"I'm really happy Luke," Lorelai told him, scooting over to him. "I'm so completely happy."

"Me too, babe."

They rode the rest of the way back in silence, both excited to start the rest of their planning and preparations for their babies.

-------------------------

"I don't want to wait too long," Rory told Logan as the cuddled on the couch later that afternoon.

"I'm ready whenever you are," Logan told her with a squeeze. "We could get married today and that would be alright with me."

Rory chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek, "maybe not that soon. I still want to plan a wedding. We should probably wait until after the baby is born."

"You want to wait until she's born?"

"Well, I don't want to walk down the aisle 8 months pregnant," Rory told him and Logan chuckled at the mental image that gave him. "I'd rather wait until afterwards."

"We can do that," Logan assured her, "what about April?"

"April would be good," Rory said after a moment. "It'll give me time after she's born to get stronger and get into the swing of things and it's plenty of time to plan a wedding."

"April it is," Logan agreed and they sat back.

"I have to call my mom!" Rory exclaimed suddenly reaching out for the phone. "I can't believe I've waited this long."

"Why don't we go there," Logan suggested, "wouldn't you rather tell her in person."

"Great idea hon," Rory exclaimed, "Come on, let's go now."

Logan laughed as Rory pulled him up off the couch and they headed towards the parking garage for their car. Rory was smiling and playing with her ring the whole time they drove.

-------------------------

"Sookie," Lorelai gushed, "This all looks amazing. You know you didn't have to do all of this, right?"

"I know," Sookie said not taking her eyes off the pot on the stove, "I just wanted to make sure our congratulations dinner was fantastic."

"I'm glad you and Jackson and the kids were able to come over tonight," Lorelai said, "I tried calling Rory but she didn't answer. Probably still at work."

"Does she like the new job?" Sookie asked.

"She loves it," Lorelai said as she bit into an apple, "She's doing really well there too."

"Good," Sookie commented, "where are Jackson and Luke?"

"The boys are admiring some of the house," Lorelai said with a laugh, "it has all the original fixings you know."

"Wow," Sookie said sarcastically. "I'm surprised you were able to get this house. I thought they had sold it."

"They had," Lorelai informed her, "but apparently the buyer backed out last minute and Luke swiped it up. Last Christmas."

"Last Christmas?" Sookie asked her curiosity peaked now.

"Yup," Lorelai confirmed and filled her in on the story. They were both in tears by the time she'd finished.

"I can't believe he bought it, even though you were married to someone else."

"I know," Lorelai said, "Sookie…"

"It's all in the past sweetie," she interrupted, "you can't let yourself dwell on it."

"I know," she replied, wringing her hands together, "I just wish, I wish I would have gone to you that night, not Chris."

"I understand sweetie," Sookie said, grabbing Lorelai into a hug. "Everything worked out though; you have to be happy about that."

"Oh, I am. There isn't anything in this world that would make me happier."

"Good," Sookie said with another squeeze. "Speaking of Chris, have you talked to him?"

"Not since Rory's graduation party," Lorelai said, "he was thinking about moving to France so that Gigi could be closer to her mom."

"Wow."

"Yup. I think Rory's talked to him some, but I don't know if he did move or whatnot," Lorelai told her. "Honestly Sook, I don't think I'll ever talk to him again."

"You know that's not possible right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Rory gets married he'll probably want to be there. You have to think about moments like that."

"I guess…"

"It'll be fine."

"Thanks Sook," Lorelai said, her mind wandering around for a bit. She was pulled from her thoughts when the door bell rang.

"Coming," she called and she went to open the door. The moment the door was opened the smallest crack Lorelai was toppled into a hug by her very enthusiastic oldest daughter. "Rory!"

"Hey mom!" Rory cried, her arms still wrapped tightly around her mother. Luke, Jackson, and Sookie all made their way to the foyer to find out what the commotion was and was greeted by squeals shared between the mother and daughter.

"Okay," Rory said after she calmed herself down. "Logan and I have an announcement to make."

Logan joined his now fiancé as four pairs of eyes waited patiently.

"We are getting married," Rory told them, sending another set of squeals in motion. The guys retreated to the garage for safety.

* * *

**A/N: Another fun chapter done and here for your enjoyment! Song used is "Must Have Done Something Right" by Relient K. Love it! Please, please, please review. I'd like to have 10 reviews for this chapter, something I haven't had now in like 4 chapters. Please? Hope you liked it!**


	23. History

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They were great. You guys rock. Hope you enjoy this next chapter in the great saga of Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Logan. And review. PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Still? I don't...duh.**

* * *

"I can't just ask him to come without talking to Rory first," Luke argued. This was a conversation that had become fairly common in the Gilmore/Danes household over the past several days and neither were close backing down from their stances.

"I agree with that," Lorelai told him for the umpteenth time, "But you keep putting off asking her. You have to soon if you want him to come, Luke. We are getting married in a week. One week."

"I know that Lorelai," Luke exclaimed, "I know it's a week away."

"Why didn't you ask her when they were here last week?" Lorelai asked, "That would have been the perfect chance."

"I know," Luke said, his hands rubbing is temple in attempted relief. "I just…I just don't want to cause any problems."

"Problems Luke?" Lorelai asked, "What do you mean?"

"I love Rory," Luke tried explaining, "and right now, everything is working out for her. I don't want him to mess it up."

"You don't know he'll mess it up," Lorelai argued.

"You are taking his side?"

"I never said I was taking his side."

"That is what is sounded like."

"You Danes men are so stubborn. He's your nephew. A nephew you care about and a nephew that you have been through a lot with. I just think he deserves to be at our wedding."

"I want Jess there," Luke said, "I really do. But…"

Luke paused and turned away. He didn't want to tell Lorelai the real reason he was avoiding asking Jess to the wedding. _She doesn't need to know, _Luke thought to himself, _she doesn't._

"But what Luke?" Lorelai asked angrily. "You need to call him and tell him. Before Liz does."

"They probably aren't even talking."

"You don't know that," Lorelai argued, "She's been trying a lot harder. Call him."

"But what about Rory?"

"What about Rory?"

"Their history," Luke said, "What about their history."

"It's exactly that," Lorelai retorted, "it's history. Rory is engaged, happy, and pregnant with another man's baby. I don't think you have to worry about that."

"You don't think it would be awkward having Logan and Jess both here."

"Maybe a little bit awkward, but they are both apart of the family. They'll have to get used to it," Lorelai assured him, "besides, Jess may have someone to bring with him."

"Jess is dating someone?" Luke asked, "How do you know that?"

"I didn't say he was for sure," Lorelai said exasperated. "I said he might. It's been months since you talked to him. You never know."

"I should call him," Luke finally agreed.

"Yes," Lorelai said, "you should. It's only fair."

"I still want to talk to Rory first," Luke told her, "that is fair to her."

"So call her," Lorelai told him handing him the phone, "but I'm telling you she won't mind."

With that Lorelai turned and walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to the nursery, leaving a very confused Luke to make a decision. After several moments of internal debate he dialed the familiar number.

Three rings later it was answered.

"Mom?" Rory's voice greeted, after seeing the familiar number on caller id.

"Hey Rory," Luke said tentatively, "it's Luke."

"Oh hey Luke," Rory said, "Is everything alright? Is mom okay?"

"You mom is fine," Luke assured her, "everything is good. I just…I just had a question I needed to ask you."

"Sure Luke, what's up?"

"Well," Luke said shyly, "You know our wedding is coming up this next weekend."

"Yeah…"

"And I was wondering…"

"Luke are you ok?" Rory asked him after he paused again. "You sound sick almost."

"I'm fine," Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck. _Why is this so god damn hard?_ "I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I invited someone to the wedding."

"Oh." Rory's voice said, her mind immediately knowing who he was talking about.

"If you don't want me too, or you think it will be too awkward to have him here I won't," Luke told her, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Luke," Rory interrupted, "he should be there. He'd want to be there."

"Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Luke, I'm fine with it," Rory told him. "He's apart of your family and he cares about you. He'd really want to be there. Besides, I'm completely happy with Logan. Jess was a good part of my life, but I've moved on, I'm happy now. Seeing him won't change that."

"Okay."

"You really weren't going to invite him if I wasn't okay with it?" Rory asked him after several seconds of silence.

"I didn't want things to be awkward for you," Luke told her quietly. "I care about you and your feelings."

"You," Rory started, "Luke Danes are probably the sweetest guy I know. But I'm fine with it, really. Call him and invite him. He should be there."

"I will," Luke assured her, "I'll call him today."

"Good," Rory agreed, "Though you may want to warn him about me."

"A very good idea Miss Gilmore," Luke said, "soon-to-be Mrs. Huntzberger."

Rory smiled and chuckled, "that sounds good, Mrs. Huntzberger. I can't wait."

"Logan is a good man," Luke said, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank Luke. I'm happy for you and mom. I'm glad you are finally getting it."

"Me too Rory, god so much."

"Go call Jess and invite him to your wedding," Rory said, "I've got to go. Doctor's appointment."

"Going to find out what you're going to have?"

"Hopefully," Rory told him, "Just hope your grandchild isn't being shy today. I'm dying to know."

Luke's face brightened as Rory referred to her baby as his grandchild, "I'm dying to know too."

"You're going to be a great grandpa and dad to these babies Luke," Rory told him, "They are very lucky."

"Thanks Ror," Luke said blushing, "good luck."

"Thanks Luke, bye."

"Bye."

Luke hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He was glad she seemed okay with it, he did really want Jess be there. After everything they'd been through and all the crap, he still cared about Jess. Jess was one of the people that had been able to see his feelings for Lorelai way back when, and even if it had taken him eight years to make the move, Jess deserved to see their beginning. Tossing the phone back and forth between his hands he debated on making the phone call. Before he had a chance the phone rang.

"Hello?" Luke said into the receiver.

"Hey dad," April's voice greeted him and a smile broke out on his face.

"Hey kid," Luke greeted, "how are you?"

"I'm great," April exclaimed, "getting excited for this coming weekend. How are all the wedding plans coming?"

"Lorelai has it all under control," Luke said with a chuckle, "all I have to do is show up on Saturday."

"Well, that makes it easy for you," April said, joining him in on the laughter. "How is Lorelai feeling with the babies? Did you find out what the twins are? You never did call me yesterday after the appointment."

"I'm sorry, I didn't. We got distracted…"

"Eww, dad gross!" April exclaimed.

"Ah jeez," Luke grunted, "not that distracted. Logan and Rory came over to announce their engagement."

"Oh," April said giggling, "that'll teach me to jump to conclusions. So Logan and Rory are engaged now too! When is their wedding?"

"Well aren't you just full of questions today?" Luke asked happily filing his daughter in, "They haven't set a date yet, but they are thinking April or May when the baby is a bit older for them. They are hopefully finding out what they are having today, as long as he or she isn't being shy today."

"I hope they have a little girl," April said, "I've always wanted a niece."

"Well, you may. But, I can tell you this," Luke said, "you are getting a half brother and a half sister."

"You're having one of each?" April exclaimed, "That is so cool dad!"

"Lorelai and I are excited," Luke told her, "we are still trying to decide on names though."

"I bet Lorelai wants to name the boy Lucas," April guessed and Luke laughed.

"You are right on there, though I'm trying to avoid that."

"You don't want your son to be named after you?" April asked.

"Not particularly," Luke told her, "we'll see though."

"Hey Luke," Lorelai called from down the hall, "can you come here for a second?"

"Coming," Luke called back, "sorry April."

"No big deal," April told him, "I actually need to speak to Lorelai too since she's there."

"Well sure," Luke said, walking into the nursery. "She's right here."

"Is that Rory?" Lorelai asked and Luke shook his head.

"It's April," Luke told her, "she wants to talk to you."

"Sure," Lorelai said taking the phone, "Hey April, what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got the measurements I emailed to you yesterday," April told her soon to be step mother, "you know for my dress."

"I did," Lorelai told her, "and your dress is almost finished. Sorry I didn't email you back, I've been swamped."

"Don't worry about it," April assured her, "I just wanted to make sure you got them and so I figured I'd give you guys a call. Who is picking me up from the airport on Thursday?"

"Rory and I," Lorelai told her, "and from there we are going to dinner for a pre-bachelorette party, then to Sookie's for the real deal, totally PG though, just for you."

"Sounds like a blast," April exclaimed, "I can't wait. All of my friends are jealous because I'm missing two days of school and a big history test."

"Sweet, we are giving you extra days to study," Lorelai laughed, "don't you love us?"

"I do," April said, joining in the laughter, "history is my least favorite subject too, so that makes it even better."

"Good stuff," Lorelai boasted, "hey sweets, I gotta go. I'm trying to work on the dresses and the nursery and god knows what else. I'll see you on Thursday though. Love you."

"Love you too Lorelai," April said and Lorelai beamed. "Would you mind putting dad back on?"

"Not at all," Lorelai told her, handing the phone back to a smiling Luke, "I'll be in the sewing room if you need me."

Luke watched Lorelai walk down the hall before continuing his conversation with his daughter. His heart had jumped as Lorelai had talked and joked with April and he cursed himself for ever trying to keep them apart.

_That was the stupidest thing I ever did, _he thought to himself. _I'm so glad we were able to work everything out. April is lucky to know Lorelai, I just wished she lived closer._

-------------------------

Luke sat in his truck, fingers drumming on the steering wheel, as he sat and looked at the apartment building in front of him. He'd been sitting in the same place for what seemed like hours now, but in reality he hadn't been there more than twenty minutes.

_God, _he thought, _this is pathetic. I've been sitting here for twenty minutes trying to decide if I actually want to go in, when I drove over 4 hours to get here. Just do it Danes, just ring the bell._

Luke finally stepped out of his truck and made his way to the door. Looking through the names on the door he fidgeted, rocking back on his heels until he found the one he wanted.

J. Mariano-Apt 3D

Luke's finger went to the button, then back down to his side, then to the button again, and then was stuffed into his pocket as he walked briskly away from the door down the sidewalk.

_What I am so damn scared of? _Luke asked himself, _He's my nephew, and he's my nephew I haven't seen or talked to in almost a year. Last Christmas was it? Yup, last Christmas when he bit my head off for letting Lorelai get away from me. Oh, then I slugged him. Bet that's it. Bet that's why I'm so damn scared to face him. I was mad, I was drunk, I was heartbroken, and I took it out on him. Then I didn't even try to call him to apologize. It shouldn't surprise me that his number changed again. Just go back Danes, face him, talk to him, and invite him to your wedding. That shouldn't be too hard. _

Luke laughed at himself and caused several people passing him by to give him that strange, 'why are you not in a crazy home' look that he desperately tried to avoid for the most part. Pausing he turned back around and back to Jess' apartment building. Taking a deep breath he pressed the button for 3D and waited for a response.

"Yeah?" Luke heard Jess' voice asked and he paused. "Hello?"

"Jess," Luke choked out, "It's Luke. Can I talk to you?"

There was a long paused before Luke finally heard the static from the intercom answering. "Sure, I'll buzz you in."

Luke waited until he heard the door pop open and quickly entered the building. Taking the steps two at a time he reached Jess' door and knocked. The door flung open and Jess stood there with the look on his face that questioned his uncle's presence at his apartment hours away from his own home.

"What are you doing here Uncle Luke?" Jess asked the sarcastic edge evident on his tongue.

"I wanted to talk to you," Luke started and Jess motioned for him to enter the apartment. Luke was nervous, probably the first time he'd been really nervous since he'd kissed Lorelai on the porch of the Dragonfly so many years ago. "Thanks for letting me in."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Jess," Luke started, "I was stupid…and drunk. Not a very good combination. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Jess turned back to Luke.

"Is that what you drove all the way here to say? I'm sorry?"

"Its part of the reason," Luke answered honestly, "I also wanted to tell you that I'm engaged."

This caught Jess' attention and his head shot up, "What?"

"I'm engaged," Luke said again and before he could say anything else he was interrupted.

"To who? God, don't tell me that Rachel came back and you settled for her?"

"I'm engaged to Lorelai."

Jess' eyes grew wide in confusion, "what?"

"I'm engaged to Lorelai," Luke said again, "and she's pregnant."

"It's yours?"

"Damn straight they're mine," Luke said angrily and Jess placed up his hands in defense.

"Sorry man," Jess said, "that's not what I meant. They?"

"Twins."

Jess paused and Luke shook his head. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, per say, but neither were happy with it.

"I want you to come to the wedding," Luke said, breaking the silence. "It's on Saturday."

"You're getting married this Saturday?" Jess asked, "like in six days from now, Saturday?"

"Yes," Luke confirmed.

"Explain, please." Jess said and Luke explained in detail everything that had happened. By the end Jess was shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow."

"I know," Luke said in agreement, "it's been one hell of a crazy ride."

"And you're happy?"

"I couldn't be happier Jess," Luke assured him. "She's everything I've ever wanted. I'm not letting her go again."

"Good," Jess said, "You were damn stupid for letting her go in the first place."

"I know," Luke said, "I couldn't make that mistake again."

"I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it," Jess told him, extending his hand. Luke grabbed it and they embraced.

"I'm glad," Luke told him, "I want you there."

Jess paused for a moment, "I guess this means I'm going to have to face Rory, huh?"

"Rory will be there," Luke confirmed, "with her fiancé."

"That prick Logan?" Jess asked bitterly.

"He's not a prick anymore," Luke said, "he's changed, a lot. He's matured."

"I'll bet," Jess said sarcastically.

"They are expecting. She's about a month more along than Lorelai."

"Wow."

"Think about coming," Luke asked, "I'd really like for you to be there."

"I'll be there," Jess said again.

"And…"

"And I'll be good. No confrontations," Jess said. "I just want her to be happy."

"She is," Luke told him. "She really is."

"Good."

"I've got to go," Luke said standing up, "Wedding is at three on Saturday in the town square. If you need somewhere to stay we can find you a place. If anything you can stay in the spare room at the house and if you want you can bring someone. A date."

"Wait, that house has a spare room?"

"We bought the old Twickman place," Luke told him, "there are lots of spare bedrooms."

"I'll be there," Jess assured him, "I'll probably drive up Friday night and I'll bring my girlfriend."

"Good."

With another hug Luke was out the door and back in his truck. Luke blared Jimmy Buffet has he headed back to Stars Hollow a weight lifted from his shoulders.

--------------------------

"I'm getting married in two days!" Lorelai exclaimed to Rory as they sat in the coffee shop in the Hartford airport waiting on April's flight to get in.

"You are getting married in two days to Luke, the love of your life and father to your unborn children," Rory exclaimed back, "I'm so happy for you mom."

"I can't believe it," Lorelai said, "It almost seems too good to be true."

"You've both been waiting a long time for this," Rory told her, "to be together. You deserve it."

"I do, don't I?"

Rory and Lorelai shared a laughed and went back to dreamily thinking about the upcoming nuptials.

"You don't mind that Jess and his girlfriend are coming do you?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Of course not," Rory assured her again. "I'm happy with Logan and I want him to be happy too. We never really were meant to be together."

"I'm glad you're happy sweets," Lorelai told her with a kiss on the temple. "You're going to be a mommy."

"So are you!" Rory cried and they happily embraced each other again. "Hey, it's time for April's plane to land. Let's go to the terminal exit."

They headed over to meet April; both thrilled to be spending some real family time with her by themselves that night before the bachelorette party. After what seemed like ages they finally spotted April's dark brown hair and started shouting. After a chorus of hugs and squeals, and 'oh my gosh you look so beautiful pregnant,' the three girls headed off to gather April's luggage.

About an hour later the girls settled into a booth at Sniffy's, the first time they had ever been there without Luke and were chatting away after they'd ordered.

April told them all about what she'd been doing in school and how much she loved it. Rory told stories of San Francisco and the newspaper she now worked out, while Lorelai told stories about the remodeling of the Twickham house and the differences her and Luke were having naming the babies.

"I really want William for a boy," Lorelai told them, "but I haven't brought it up to Luke yet. I'm not sure how he'll take it."

"I think naming the baby after Grandpa Will would be nice," April told them, "I wish I would have gotten to meet him."

"Me too," Rory agreed with a sad smile. "What about naming him Lucas?"

Both April and Lorelai burst out laughing at this, "Luke is dead set against naming the baby after him. He won't even consider it."

"Dad told me it would be just too weird for him," April threw in. "What about naming him after your dad Lorelai?"

"Richard?" Lorelai asked out loud, "I don't know."

"I've got it mom," Rory said suddenly, "William Richard Danes."

"That's nice," April agreed, "very regal."

"I like that," Lorelai said, "I'll have to bring that one up."

"What about girl names?" April asked, "Are you going to name her Lorelai?"

"No," Lorelai said, "That is a tradition for the first born girl only."

"Yup," Rory said, rubbing her belly, "This one here has already got her name."

"Really?" Lorelai and April asked simultaneously.

"Yup," Rory said nodding, "She will be Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzberger. Elizabeth is Logan's grandmother's name."

"Oh honey," Lorelai gushed, "that's beautiful."

"I love it," April agreed, "what are you going to call her?"

"That we haven't decided on yet," Rory said, "Either Lorie or Beth."

"I like Lorie," April said and Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"We aren't sure," Rory said as she finished her meal. "It'll probably end up at Lorie."

"Well girls," Lorelai said, changing the subject, "If we want to make it to Sookie's on time we have to fly now. Let's go."

The three girls headed out, smiling and laughing, arm in arm, and Maize and Buddy just smiled as they watched them leave.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Press the little button and tell me. It's not hard, I promise.**


	24. The Most Anticipated Event

**A/N: Here it is...the most anticapted chapter. Well, one of them at least. I hope. By the title I'm sure you've guessed what this chapter entails. I hope you enjoy. It's a fairly long one. It deserves many, many reviews. Please! Thanks! Oh, and by the way. Anything you want to see? Place that in your little review and I'll see what I can do. Won't promise anything, but I do consider each suggestion. Thanks! You the readers and reviewers are loved!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...oh the fun I would have if I did. (Dirty, I know.)**

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore awoke on the bright November morning, a smile on her face before her eyes even fluttered open. Although she frowned for just a brief moment after extending her arm to feel for her fiancé and finding nothing, the smile returned when she remember why he wasn't beside her. 

It was their wedding day.

The smile she had woken up with just keep growing as her mind rolled over what would be the events of the next twelve hours and she dared not to move, the strange fear of awaking from a dream settling over her.

Her hand reached down to rub her protruding belly that housed their twins and if it was possible for her smile to grow anymore, it did. Their twins were nestled in her stomach, their presence noted by her ever growing stomach as she was now almost 6 months along. She giggled to herself thinking of her six month along stomach looking very similar to Rory's seven month along stomach as she had double occupancy happening.

Her wedding dress hung from the closet door as she finally forced her eyes apart and glanced around her sun-filled room and the glass beads glittered in the sunlight. She couldn't and wouldn't hide the glow she felt fill her face as she glanced lovingly at the dress.

"Mom?" Lorelai heard Rory's voice ask from just outside her bedroom door, "you awake?"

Rory, Logan, and April had stayed with her in the house last night, while Luke and Jess stayed in the cramped diner apartment. Logan would be heading over to get ready with the boys that morning while the girls had a pre-wedding pampering time together.

"I'm up," Lorelai called to her daughter, "get in here."

Rory happily consented and seconds later Lorelai was no longer alone in her large bed. Mother and daughter laid back against the pillows with smiles on their faces, content to sit for a few moments in silence before the giggles took over.

"You're getting married today," Rory gushed to her mother after a set of giggles finally died down.

"I am," Lorelai responded dreamily and the silence took over again.

"Are you nervous?"

"About marrying Luke? Hardly," Lorelai told her daughter. "Marrying Luke today will be the one of the best moments of my life."

"Next to birthing me right?" Rory asked chuckling.

"It's hard to number it," Lorelai said, wrapping her daughter in her arms, "birthing you, marrying Luke, birthing your siblings here, all fantastic, wonderful moments."

"I'm really happy for you mom," Rory whispered. "I'm really happy everything worked out for you."

"Me too Hun," Lorelai agreed, "I just wish I could have bypassed all the hurt. Though, everything we went through is what got us here in the end. No pain no gain huh?"

"I guess," Rory said laughing.

They laid back again in silence, both contemplating the events of their lives the last year had entailed. For god's sake Lorelai had been married and divorced and all within nine months. That part killed her.

A knock on the door brought both girls out of their trances and April's head joined them in the room. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Lorelai said, patting a patch of the bed next to her, "get your little tushy in here."

April joined them on the bed and not soon after another chorus of giggles could be heard throughout the house. Lorelai loved the new house and all the room that it gave them. Everyone had their own room, April was able to have her privacy when she was visiting and they had decorated it just for her. Rory and Logan had their own room for when they would be visiting and even unborn Lorie had a place she'd be able to call her own. The nursery for little boy and girl Danes had a door that connected it to the master bedroom and the twins would be sharing that for the first year or two of their lives before one of them would be moved into the room on the other side of it.

Lorelai never would have thought that living in this large of a house would accommodate her, especially after growing up in the Gilmore mansion, but her Dane's Castle proved perfect for the blending of Luke and her life and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I smell coffee," Lorelai said suddenly, the distinct smell of Luke's coffee filling her nose, "I smell Luke's coffee."

"He can't see you today," Rory said, "and you can't see him. I'll go make sure he isn't here."

"Okay," Lorelai agreed, "April and I will stay here and be comfortable until I hear you signal it's safe to come down."

"Sounds good," Rory said, "be right back."

April and Lorelai scooted down into the covers on the bed as Rory skipped out the door. A comfortable silence fell over the girls and Lorelai smiled thinking back over the last several months and the relationship she'd been able to develop with her step-daughter.

"Hey Lorelai," April said after a few moments, "can I ask you something and you tell me the honest truth?"

"Of course sweetie," Lorelai said, her brows furrowing in concentration, "what's up?"

"Was I the reason that you and dad broke up last year?" Her voice was tiny; barely an audible whisper and Lorelai could hear her voice trembling.

"No," she assured her, wrapping her arms around April's shoulder's pulling her a close as she could, "where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well," April started, pulling away slightly to look into her step-mother's eyes, "I heard talk, around town…"

Lorelai interrupted her, "don't listen to the crazy people in this town. You, I guarantee, were not the reason we broke up."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, what was?" April's voice was still small and timid and Lorelai sighed.

"It was a lot of things really Ape," Lorelai told her, "but the main problem was a severe lack of communication between your dad and me."

"About me." It was a statement not a question and Lorelai wasn't sure how exactly to answer that.

"Slightly," Lorelai finally responded honestly. "But that is not why we ended up breaking it off."

"I'm sorry."

"You, my dear, have nothing to be sorry about. You have brought a joy to your father's life and to mine. We are thrilled that we met you."

"Really?"

"Really, really," Lorelai told her wrapping her closer and placing a kiss on her temple. April snuggled into Lorelai's arms and she changed the subject. Soon the atmosphere was light again as the conversation switched to talk of flowers and dresses and the wedding. Lorelai smiled at her step-daughter and wished again that for Luke's sake she lived closer than New Mexico.

-------------------------

"Luke," Rory exclaimed, "you aren't supposed to be here. What if mom was up and down here?"

"Then I wouldn't have let him in Ace," Logan said from behind Luke and Rory blushed. "He was just dropping off coffee and breakfast for the bride and the bridal party, calm down."

"I knew that if Lorelai and you didn't have your coffee this morning things could get bad," Luke threw in, motioning to the bags piled on the table. "I couldn't let my bride go without her coffee."

"She'll love you for this," Rory said, picking up one of the cups and sipping slowly.

"Well, she is marrying me."

"Very true," Rory said with a grin, "This is good Luke."

"The coffee?"

"You and my mom," Rory said with a huff, "it's very good."

"I think so too," Luke agreed and Rory hugged him quickly.

"Now you two get out of here," Rory said corralling them to the door, "we've got a day of pampering and we are on a tight schedule."

"Have fun Ace," Logan said kissing her soundly before following Luke out the door.

Rory leaned against the door as she watched her fiancé and step-father walk back towards town. She let her thoughts drift back towards the events of the night before.

"_Mom," Rory called, "we've got to go. Luke will be waiting, not to mention the rest of the wedding party."_

"_Rehearsals are so overrated. Why did I agree to do this again?" Lorelai called back from her room upstairs._

"_Because Grandma insisted that you had to have a rehearsal," Rory answered, "come on!"_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming," Lorelai relented finally making her way down the stairs. April and Rory stood in the foyer waiting for Lorelai. _

"_I have to get out there," Rory said, her eyes going to the clock again. The third time in the last thirty seconds. _

"_Why?" April asked innocently and Lorelai chuckled._

"_She is worried about blood shed."_

"_What?"_

"_April," Rory said, taking over, "I'm in a very…complicated and potentially strange situation this weekend."_

"_Ah," April said knowingly. "Jess and Logan."_

"_You are very smart," Lorelai said laughing at the look on her daughter's face._

"_I can't believe it," Rory said, "Jess and Logan, Logan and Jess, together. God, I haven't even had a chance to talk to Jess and Logan is already over there. Who knows what is happening."_

"_They will behave," Lorelai assured her, "They are grown men."_

"_I wish I had that much faith in them," Rory said with a groan. "It's just, the last time I saw Jess…it was bad."_

"_Bad?" Lorelai questioned._

"_It was at his opening in Philly," Rory explained. "And I was mad at Logan and we kissed, Jess and I."_

"_WHAT?" Lorelai exclaimed, "How did I not know about this?"_

"_Well," Rory started, "it wasn't one of my proudest moments. I didn't really talk about this trip at all."_

"_And that is the last time you saw him?" April asked, intrigued._

"_Yup," Rory said with another groan. "Luke told me he talked to him and told him to watch himself. It's just weird having both Jess and Logan as Luke's groomsmen."_

"_That can certainly be considered strange," Lorelai agreed. "Maybe that will help Jess understand things have changed. Logan and Luke have gotten pretty close."_

"_True," Rory agreed, "they have. Though I'm glad."_

"_Me too," Lorelai agreed and April cleared her throat. _

"_Sorry to break this little party up," she said, "but now we are really late and Sookie's headed over here."_

"_Oops," Lorelai said with a giggle, "let's go."_

_They headed out to the square where they'd be having the rehearsal and the wedding and a small group of people had gathered to participate. The wedding party was small, Sookie, Rory and April were serving as bridesmaids and Jess, Logan, and Jackson were the groomsmen. Davy and Martha were the ring bearer and flower girl and that was it. It was small and traditional, but so beautiful. _

_Rory was nervous. Not because she'd have to see Jess again, that she knew she could handle. She was over him and had been for years, but it was Logan and Jess interacting. Jess hated Logan and Logan hated Jess, she just hoped they could all get along long enough to avoid any blood shed during the wedding._

"_Rory!" She heard a voice call and looked up to see Jess walking towards her. She smiled and waved, acting like it was nothing._

"_Hey Jess," Rory greeted happily, "I'm glad you were able to make it."_

"_I couldn't miss Luke's wedding," Jess said, "especially with him finally marrying Lorelai."_

"_I know," Rory agreed, "I'm glad they are finally trying the knot. Took them long enough."_

"_Can we talk for a minute?" Jess asked suddenly, changing the subject. "It won't be long."_

"_Sure," Rory agreed and motioned for April to go ahead. "I am glad you came for Luke."_

"_I just want you to know that I'm happy for you," Jess said, "Logan seems to be a good guy."_

"_He is," Rory said with a dreamy smile, her fingers playing with the ring on her left hand. "I'm surprised."_

"_Luke and I had a talk about it," Jess explained, "then I got a chance to talk to him this morning. He loves you, a lot. And I can tell he makes you happy."_

"_I love him," Rory said simply, "I want you to find that you know?"_

"_I know," Jess said with a grin, "and I will. Eventually."_

"_What about Kim? The girl you brought with you," Rory asked, her eyes darting over to the square where the brunette stood talking to April._

"_Maybe its Kim," Jess said with a shrug, "it's too soon to tell. I hope so."_

"_Me too," Rory said and she gave him a quick hug. "Friends?"_

"_Cousins."_

_Rory smiled and squeezed him a bit tighter for just a moment then they released. Rory couldn't help but feel relieved at the interaction and the sense that everything indeed would be okay between them. They were, after all, family now._

Rory was pulled back into reality with the sound of footsteps behind her. Rory turned to come face to face with April.

"Lorelai is getting impatient," April told her, "can she come down yet?"

"Oh yeah," Rory said, "I forgot."

"LORELAI," April called, "It's okay to come down."

"Good," Lorelai said coming around the corner into the kitchen, "Yay is that coffee?"

"Sure is," Rory said handing her a cup, "Luke brought it and breakfast over for us."

"He's amazing," Lorelai gushed, "oh I can't wait for…"

"Stop right now if this is about to get dirty," Rory warned, "There are the daughters in the room."

"Well," Lorelai started then quickly took a sip of coffee, "I guess I'll stop."

"God mother," Rory warned, pointing to her stomach, then Lorelai's stomach and finally to April, "little ears."

"Hey!" April cried, "Yeah, okay. I don't want to know."

"Me neither," Rory said with a laugh, "come on. Let's eat, then we've got places to be."

-------------------------

Ten hours later the party was really getting started.

The whole town had come out for the most anticipated wedding of the year and Luke and Lorelai were glowing in happiness. The town square hosted the grand event; Hep Alien played a few songs, and even Taylor seemed to be wearing a smile forgoing the town regulations for this one night.

Lorelai felt like she was floating. Everything had gone perfectly. From the very moment the simple strands of the wedding march had started and her father had escorted her down the aisle to a very handsome Luke to the moment when Reverend Skinner pronounced them husband and wife and a very distinct 'finally' was heard throughout the crowd, everything had been perfect and dreamlike.

She was married.

She was now Mrs. Lorelai Danes.

After several weeks of going back and forth between the several different ways she could now have her name she had finally decided. She was going to be a Danes. She wanted to share the same last name as her husband and unborn babies and becoming a Danes just made her glow.

"So Mrs. Danes are you enjoying your party?" Luke's deep voice asked her from behind as he encircled his arms around her waist.

"Our party, Mr. Danes," she corrected, "and I'm having a blast. Though I wouldn't mind taking off. Can we yet?"

"Not yet," Luke answered, his voice strained and Lorelai held in her giggle. "Though I'm counting down the minutes."

"Good," Lorelai whispered, turning her head to look into his eyes, "you better be."

"I'm so happy Lorelai," Luke told her, turning her around in his arms so that their chests were pressed together, "and you look breath-taking."

"Thank you," she said happily, "you look so handsome. Are you sure you can't wear a tux more often?"

"This is it," Luke said huskily, "I hate tuxes."

"But you look hot," Lorelai said kissing him deeply. Pulling away after several heated seconds Lorelai groaned, "We can't start this here. I want to rip that tux off of you and another kiss like that and we'll be doing it in the gazebo."

"As festive as that might be," Luke said with a chuckle, "I don't want anyone seeing you sans this dress but me."

Lorelai placed another kiss on him and the wiggled free from his embrace. Pulling him by the hand she lead him into the center of the party to the food and they prepared plates for themselves before settling back down at their bride and groom table in the gazebo.

After several more hours of dancing, eating, smiling, pictures, more eating, drinking, more dancing, and even more eating the bride and groom were finally getting ready to depart for their long awaited honeymoon.

"So," Lorelai said wrapping Rory into a large hug, "we are just about ready to be off."

"Have fun," Rory said and before Lorelai could comment Rory held her hand up. "Please refrain from referencing anything dirty and just know that I meant have a good time in New York."

Lorelai giggled and pulled Rory in further. Luke was saying goodbye to April in a very similar fashion before the switched to say goodbye to the other. Lorelai beamed as she wrapped April into a hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm so glad you were here sweetie," Lorelai whispered into her ear, "we'll see you again soon."

"Yup," April agreed nodding, "I'll be back for the second week of Christmas break."

"Christmas," Lorelai cheered and the whole group laughed. "Don't let Rory and Logan spoil you too much before they drop you off at the airport tomorrow."

"Don't worry," April said with a gleam in her eye, "I will."

Lorelai's smile only grew with the banter between herself and her step-daughter and she placed another kiss on top of her head.

"Good-bye Lorelai," Emily said quietly as she stood off to the side of the family.

"Bye mom," Lorelai answered and before either knew what was happening they were enveloped into a hug. "We'll see you when we get back."

"Dinner?"

"I'll call and we'll make plans," Lorelai agreed and Emily smiled. Lorelai pulled away to face her dad. "Bye daddy."

"Good-bye Lorelai," he said and Lorelai could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. "Today was wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks daddy," Lorelai said her own eyes misting over. They shared a silent and knowing moment before she heard Luke whisper in her ear.

"Bye Mr. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore," Luke said as he came to join them and gather his wife.

"Luke," Emily interrupted, "its Emily and Richard now. We are family after all."

Luke nodded before accepting Richard's hand, "Welcome to the family Luke."

"Thank you Mr.…Richard," Luke said threading his hand through Lorelai's. "It's good to be apart of the family."

Not more than ten minutes later the bride and groom were off, bags packed in the back of Luke's truck, Lorelai's veil blowing in the breeze of the open window as she waved good-bye.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another plea for reviews. They are my fuel to continue! Please, please! I'm begging, pleading, and bardering for them! Please don't make me look desperate! Though it seems I am. I really love getting the reviews. Please give them! I'll be forever and a day grateful!**


	25. Home Again and Holidays

**A/N: Another day, another update. Okay, so I know it really isn't every day that I update this story, but it's only been a few days since the last chapter was up. I hope you are enjoying it! For those of you who read my other story "A Family Beginnings"  
don't fret, another update is close. I'm almost done with the next chapter there. Well, enjoy and have a fantastic day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's sad, I'm getting over it.**

**-------------------------**

"Hello home," Lorelai exclaimed as she struggled to get inside the door with her suitcase, "it's so good to be home."

"Lorelai," Luke said exasperated, "we were only gone for a week. Nothing has changed since we left."

"You don't know that," Lorelai argued with a smirk, "what if the sofa finally decided to revolt and got a facelift?"

"You really are crazy," Luke said with a smile and kiss before brining their last bag through the door.

"I might be crazy, but you're the one who married me," Lorelai retorted, "willingly I might add."

"And that just makes me as crazy," Luke relented. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Lorelai sighed, "And I could certainly go for a cup of coffee."

"Decaf only."

"But Luke…"

"Decaf only."

"Fine," Lorelai groaned, "it's better than nothing."

"I'll make you some and I'll fix us something to eat for dinner," Luke whispered in her ear, "you get comfy and we'll watch a movie tonight. Just relax."

"Sounds perfect," Lorelai agreed and happily made her way into the living room to pick a movie. While she waited for Luke to come back with coffee and dinner she decided to listen to the messages and get that out of the way.

Hitting the button she waited for the first message to play. She wasn't surprised when Rory's voice filled her ears.

"_Hey mom, hey Luke. Logan and I just wanted to call and welcome you back from your honeymoon and also wanted to invite you over to our apartment for dinner one night next week. We've finally finished Lorie's nursery and we want you to see it. Give me a call when you get in and we'll make plans. Love you both. Bye."_

Lorelai smiled at the message her daughter left and could tell simply by her voice how happy she was. Lorelai was thrilled that she and Logan were able to work through their differences and stubbornness to make their little family work. Lorelai waited for the next message to start playing.

"_Hey dad, Lorelai, I just wanted to call to finalize plans for Christmas break. Mom is getting ready to book the tickets so, yeah. I thought you guys would be back by now, I guess not. Hope you had a great time in New York, give me a call when you get a chance so we can get those tickets bought. Can't wait to see you guys again. Love ya."_

Lorelai chuckled at her step-daughter's message and rambling. It was a total Lorelai message, rambled and rushed and Lorelai couldn't help but feel proud. She made a mental note to have Luke call his daughter tomorrow so they could make the plans official. She'd be spending her Christmas break with them and neither her nor Luke could wait.

The third message took Lorelai by surprise when they voice started, _"Hey Lor, it's me, Chris. I'm not sure if I should be calling you or not. I heard about your wedding and was just calling to say congratulations. Luke is a very lucky man. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I decided to move to France, to Paris. Gigi deserves to have a somewhat normal relationship with Sherry and we've decided that is the best way. We aren't getting back together, at least not yet. But, who knows. Well, I should go. Congratulations again."_

Lorelai was shocked at the message. She hadn't talked to Chris in almost a year, since Rory's graduation from Yale to be exact so this message out of the blue from him caught her by surprise. She wasn't sure what to think or how to tell Luke, but she knew she had to.

She listened to the rest of the messages and nothing of complete significance jumped out at her. Of course there were a few rambling messages from Michel, cursing her for choosing to be away from her business for so long, since everything seemed to fall apart when she wasn't there and there was even one from Caesar from earlier that same day to call him, he had a question for him. She figured everyone was calling them today since originally they were supposed to be home yesterday. They had at the last minute decided to stay another night, only telling Caesar and Michel to hold down the forts for one more day.

"Hey," Luke greeted, just as the last message was finishing, "dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Great," Lorelai responded with a kiss, "Caesar called, says you need to give him a call when you get a chance. Has some sort of question for you."

"Okay, I'll him right now," Luke said picking up the phone and heading into the kitchen to check on their dinner while talking.

Ten minutes later he came out to join Lorelai on the couch to settle down for their dinner and a movie.

"Everything okay?" Lorelai asked and Luke nodded.

"He just wanted to know if he could have tomorrow off," Luke said with a laugh, "of course I said yes."

"Of course," Lorelai agreed. "Hey, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Christopher called," Lorelai murmured and she could feel Luke tense the second his name had left her lips. "He left a message."

"What did he want?" Luke asked, his voice strain and his eyes dark and unreadable.

"He wanted to say congratulations," Lorelai told him gently, "and to tell me that he is moving to Paris with Gigi."

"He's moving to Paris?"

"That's what the message said."

"Are you going to call him back?"

"No."

"You aren't?"

"I have no reason to Luke," Lorelai assured him. We agreed when the divorce was final that Rory would be the only tie that kept us together. He's still her father, but that doesn't mean I have to call him back."

"Okay."

"Are you really okay Luke?" Lorelai asked her voice timid, "I don't want to hold this in. If you are upset, please just tell me."

"I'm not upset," Luke assured her with a kiss, "you can't control him calling. Though I'd be lying to say I wish he wouldn't have."

"I know," Lorelai said, her fingers rubbing Luke's arms, "and I wish I could tell you that he won't call again…"

"But you can't control him," Luke finished for her. "I'm really not mad."

"Good," Lorelai said, "I'm glad."

Conversation was then forgotten as they lost themselves in the movie, wrapped in each other's embrace as husband and wife.

-------------------------

Cuddled together on the couch later than evening Lorelai was fading fast into sleep. Luke held his wife and unborn babies in his arm, happily picturing their futures.

"Hey Lorelai," Luke whispered, "Let's get up and to bed."

"Mmm…" Lorelai responded sleepily and Luke gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Adjusting himself before stepping he quickly and careful made his way up the stairs and tucked his sound asleep wife into bed.

Luke, unable to sleep, watched his wife as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. He couldn't believe he'd gotten lucky enough to finally be able to call her his own, his wife. He'd dreamed of this moment for years and years ever since the day he'd met her in her coffee daze and he couldn't hide the smile when he thought about their future now together.

They'd been through a lot, their relationship was like a rollercoaster that you were riding for the first time and didn't know where the next curve was going to take you, but that was the thrill of it for them. They might not know exactly where their future was heading but they knew now they'd be taking the ride together.

Luke finally drifted off into sleep, a smile plastered to his face and his arm protectively around his family.

--------------------------

"Heeellllooo," Lorelai sang as she entered the diner the next morning and walked pointedly over to Luke at the counter. Putting on her best pout she whined, "You left me this morning."

"I told you yesterday that I was opening today," Luke told her, leaning over the counter to kiss her squarely. "I didn't think you'd want me to wake you up at four thirty this morning when I had to leave."

The look on Lorelai's face made Luke smirk and he poured her a cup of decaf coffee, "here you go. Drink up. Your pancakes will be up in a minute."

"Can I get a glass of milk?" Lorelai asked and Luke turned around suddenly with a funny look on his face.

"What?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully to hid his smile and stifle his laugh.

"Don't laugh at me," Lorelai warned rubbing her hands over her stomach, "your children want milk."

"Thank god," Luke mumbled as he went into the back, returning seconds later with a large glass of milk. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Lorelai answered and before she could get another word in Miss Patty entered the diner in a whirlwind.

"Lorelai," she exclaimed, "Luke, welcome back. How was it dear?"

Luke's face turned four different shades of red in embarrassment before he was able to escape into the kitchen, a mumbled, "not a word," to Lorelai harshly.

"We had a very nice time touring New York Patty," Lorelai told her and Patty nudged her suggestively.

"I'm sure you did sweetie," Miss Patty said and they heard Luke groan from the kitchen. "Did you hear the latest town news?"

"You mean gossip?" Luke asked from the kitchen and the woman ignored him.

"I didn't Miss Patty," Lorelai answered, "What is it?"

"Well," Miss Patty said, glancing around, "It seems like Kirk finally sealed the deal."

"What?" Lorelai asked perplexed.

"Kirk and Lulu are engaged."

"No!"

"I never lie dear," Miss Patty said, "oops, I gotta go. Tap class in two. Toodles."

"Toodles," Lorelai answered, holding her laugh in until Patty was out the door, "Luke!"

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Kirk and Lulu are engaged," Lorelai hissed, "engaged. I didn't think that day would ever come."

"Wow," Luke answered adjusting his baseball hat, "I hope he doesn't ask me to cater."

"He will," Lorelai told him, "and you'll accept."

"Lorelai," Luke warned and Lorelai just smiled.

"I have to go," Lorelai interrupted, "Michel will kill me if I'm not there soon."

"Will you be in for lunch?" Luke asked pouring a cup of decaf coffee for her to go.

"I'll try," Lorelai answered accepting the cup graciously, "as long as Michel hasn't burnt the place down yet." 

"Okay," Luke said, "see you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that Lorelai was out the door and headed towards the Dragonfly.

-------------------------

"Do we really have to spend Christmas Eve with my parents?" Logan asked for the third time as he buttoned up his dress shirt.

"Yes," Rory told him as she zipped up her boots, "It won't be that bad. Honor and Josh will be there with little Jacob. It'll be fun."

"No it won't," Logan argued, "It'll be awful. God, a whole night with my parents and grandfather telling me that I'm a failure and that I need to find my place in the Huntzberger Empire."

"You are not a failure," Rory told him, assuring him with a kiss. "Besides, everyone will be more focused on poor Jacob and Honor."

"If you say so," Logan groaned, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"I want your parents to finally understand that what we've got is final," Rory told him. "I want them to be apart of Lorie's life."

"Mom is excited for a granddaughter," Logan said reluctantly. "She already dotes on Jacob and she told Honor she was excited about Lorie."

"See, things are already starting to look up," Rory said helping him slip his jacket on. "And your mom is excited about the wedding."

"I think she's just more excited about the face that I'm actually getting married," Logan said with a laugh. "They didn't think I'd ever settle down long enough to find someone who would want to marry me."

"Then you met me."

"Then I met you and I couldn't wait to settle down."

"I'm glad I took that job at the Chronicle and you ran into Luke at the coffee shop."

"Me too," Logan said, "it was the best thing that happened to us."

"I think Lorie might really be the answer to that," Rory said with a squeeze. "I can't wait for her to get out of me."

"Only another month."

"True. Thank god."

"Okay," Logan said, "I'm finally ready and if we don't leave now I'll cop out and we'll end up who knows where."

"We can't do that," Rory told him, "we have to be at my grandparent's tomorrow morning for Christmas with them."

"I forgot about that," Logan said, "what about Luke and Lorelai?"

"Remember," Rory said locking the door behind her, "we are having our family Christmas with them the following week when April is in town."

"Right," Logan said, "I like this whole multi-family thing. We get to celebrate many times."

"It's the best part," Rory agreed, "come on or we'll be late."

Logan groaned again as Rory dragged him to the elevator and they drove towards the Huntzberger mansion. It was a long night for both of them, but they survived with only minor insults and it seemed as if Mitchum and Shira were going to actually accept Rory into the family now. Rory couldn't hide her excitement for her Lorie's birth in January and her April wedding.

--------------------------

"I can't believe that you are going to be Kirk's best man Luke," Rory teased later that week as she and Logan joined Luke, Lorelai, and April for their Christmas celebration. "That is so…great."

Rory's last word was choked out in laughter and Lorelai and April couldn't help but join in. They'd been teasing him for days since Kirk had finally got up enough courage to ask him. Luke groaned in annoyance and Logan sent him a sympathy glance. They'd been laughing and joking around since dinner earlier that afternoon and to Luke it really felt like the family atmosphere he loved as a kid.

"Yeah Luke," Lorelai joined in, "it's great that your Kirk's closest and bestest friend and he didn't want anyone else to stand up there with him. You should feel honored Luke."

"Oh I do," Luke said sarcastically and Rory almost choked on the drink she'd just taken. "I can't help I've known him since we were teenagers. He was just as weird then. I used to make fun of him and pick on him while we were in high school."

"You went to high school with Kirk dad? I didn't know that," April threw in, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I didn't know that either," Rory added and Lorelai looked at him pointedly.

"Ah, well…" Luke stammered, frustrated with himself for walking into that, "You should have guessed, he's grown up in this town too. He was a year or two younger than me in school though."

"Really?" Logan asked, not even his sincere apologies for being attacked could keep him out of his strange and bizarre revelation.

"Changing the subject now," Luke tried desperately and Rory shook her head.

"Tell us some Kirk stories?" April asked and Luke shook his head.

"It was a long time ago, I really don't remember anything," Luke said, "besides, I as much as he bugs me, I wouldn't do that to him."

"You are just too nice sometimes babe," Lorelai pouted and Luke shrugged. "Okay, for Luke's sake we'll change the subject, any ideas?"

"Have you decided on baby names for the twins?" April asked and Luke groaned.

"Not this again, please," Luke begged, "I can't seem to get a break tonight."

"I'm guessing that's a no," April said with a chuckled and Lorelai nodded.

"They can't decide on a girl's name," Rory informed them, "I don't understand why though. It should be an obvious pick."

"It should?" Luke and Lorelai asked together and Rory nodded.

"What was your mom's name Luke?" Rory asked and April sensed where this was heading.

"Emma." Luke provided quietly. "Emma Gail."

"Okay," April added, "What do you think of the name Emma, Lorelai?"

"I like it," Lorelai said, "It's close to my mom's name so that could be good too. What about Emma Victoria. Victoria is my mom's middle name, and my middle name and this time I could use it without it making it too completely confusing since the first name won't be same."

"Emma Victoria Dane," Luke pondered quietly, "I like it."

"Really?" Lorelai asked, "Did we really just decide?"

"I think so," Luke said with a smile. "So we are going to go with Emma Victoria and William Richard."

"Our babies have names," Lorelai gushed, leaning over to press her lips to Luke's. "I'm so excited."

"I like them," April added with Rory and Logan nodding in agreement. "They are very nice."

They discussed for awhile longer the babies, the holidays, and of course Kirk and Lulu's wedding before Rory and Logan retired to their room for the evening with April close behind to hers. Luke and Lorelai quickly cleaned up for the night before the made their way upstairs into bed themselves.

"Do you really like the names?" Lorelai asked Luke as she nestled herself in his arms. "Cause I really want to know."

"I love the names Lorelai," Luke assured her pulling her close to his body, his hand gently rubbing her belly, "I never thought to name the kids after my parents."

"I'm glad Rory thought of that," Lorelai whispered, "They are perfect names."

"They are," Luke agreed pressing his lips against her forehead and then against her stomach. "Good night Will and Emma, I love you two."

With Luke's whispered words, Lorelai's eyes filled with tears and he gently kissed her lips. "I love you too Lorelai Danes."

"I love you Luke Danes," Lorelai replied hoarsely and together they drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

------------------------

**A/N: So here it is, another installment in the saga. These last few chapters have been awfully fluffy with no major drama or intrigue. I hope you guys are still reading and still enjoying it. This story will probably only last for a few more chapters, maybe to 30, then I am planning on picking it up with a sequel. That is, if you the readers will read it. I'll explain more as I get closer to actually getting there. Hope you liked this one.**


	26. Over the Moon

**A/N: Here is another chapter of my story. I'm not going to beg for reviews, like I have in the past, I'm just going to ask nicely for them. So, if you have a few seconds, please leave me a little review. It's most appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, if only plays over and over in my head. I can tell you, if they were mine, things would have been different.**

**-------------------------**

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Luke asked Lorelai as she worked on pinning the sleeves of the jacket Kirk had provided him for the wedding.

"Because you are a wonderful man, Lucas Danes, and you can't help it that Kirk adores you," Lorelai told him, not bothering to hide her smile. "He might not love you so much if you hadn't helped him find those last twelve Easter Eggs from the Easter Egg Hunt of 2004."

"I knew that was a mistake the second I dropped that bag down in front of him," Luke muttered, "ow! Watch where you are sticking those pins babe."

"Sorry hon," Lorelai chuckled, "Try to stop squirming and I won't stick you."

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Luke grumbled again, the fiftieth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Hon," Lorelai started, "it's sweet, really. It's nice that he thinks enough of you to want you to be in his wedding as his best man. He doesn't have a lot of other friends and you've known him pretty much all his life. Just smile and do it for him without anymore complaining. Please?"

"Fine," Luke relented after a minute, "but that doesn't mean I'm any happier about doing it."

"That's fine," Lorelai told him, "Just pretend, that is all I'm asking you to do."

"Pretending I can handle. So this wedding is in what? Three weeks?"

"Two," Lorelai told him, "its two weeks from tomorrow."

"Good. The sooner it is over the better."

"Stop being such a grump Luke," Lorelai scolded.

"Sorry," Luke apologized and hung his head. "I just haven't been sleeping well. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Hon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Luke said automatically and Lorelai shook her head.

"Tell me," Lorelai demanded, she stood directly in front of Luke, as close as her pregnant tummy would let her and held on to his forearms. "You have to talk to me Luke, you're my husband."

"It's the twins," he said after a few moments of silence. "I'm scared for you and the babies."

"What? Why?"

"I…" Luke started, the tears pooling in his eyes involuntarily. "It's how my mom died."

"Childbirth?" Lorelai asked and Luke silently nodded. Lorelai led him over the couch and wrapped her arms around him, wanting to ask more questions but suddenly unable to speak. Luke had never really spoken much about his mother, but Lorelai had always attributed that to her passing while he was so young. Mia had told her that she passed away when he was twelve and Liz was eight.

"Mom had a lot of problems when she was pregnant with Liz." Luke started shakily, "her and dad didn't think they'd be able to have any others after her. The doctors told her she shouldn't."

Luke paused and he pulled Lorelai near him, her head resting against his chest, the sound of his heart beating ringing through her ears.

"It was years later," Luke started again, "I had just turned twelve when they found out that surprisingly enough mom was pregnant again. She was only thirty seven and completely healthy. Because of the complications with Liz though, the doctor's and dad were nervous. They didn't expect the baby to make it through the first trimester, but he did."

It was getting harder for Luke to tell the story and Lorelai just held onto his hard with all her might. He needed to tell his mother's story; he needed to vent all his fear and frustration.

"She took it easy, she rested and wasn't on her feet hardly at all for the entire nine months. She wanted to do everything right, she wanted her baby to survive and be healthy. I did so much around the house trying to ease her mind and help dad out. But in the end, all the rest wasn't enough.

"She went into labor four days before her due date. The doctors were amazed how well everything seemed to be going and then mom started loosing too much blood and they couldn't stop it. She drifted in and out of consciousness as the doctors tried to save her and my baby brother. In the end he was stillborn and mom was just too weak from the loss of blood and lack of oxygen that we lost her the same day. It tore my dad apart and he blamed himself for not being more careful."

"Oh hon," Lorelai said, the tears in her eyes spilling over. "Nothing is going to happen to me or the twins."

"I can't shake the fear though," Luke answered honestly. "I was over the moon when we found out you were pregnant. I'd always wanted to be a father and have a child to raise. I missed my opportunity to be apart of April's life and then I was getting another chance with you, the love of my life.

"That night, in the hotel, I was laying there, my arms wrapped around you and the only thing I could think about was the sadness in my dad's eyes as he walked into the waiting room where Liz and I were sitting with Mia and Maize and I got scared.

"That look is something I've carried with me to this very day. Anytime anyone close to me is pregnant and goes into labor my mind replays that day with my mom over and over again. It happened with Liz when she had Jess and then when she had Doula; it even happened with Sookie and Lane, and now you and Rory."

"Luke…" Lorelai began and Luke didn't let her finish, he just kept going.

"It may sound I dunno, stupid, but if anything happened to you or Rory, I just don't think I could…"

"Luke nothing is going to happen to Rory or me," Lorelai assured him, "we are going to be just fine."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know that we won't be fine," Lorelai said. "Things are different now, better technology, better training, we'll be fine."

"I can't help but worry Lorelai," Luke told her, "I just can't."

"Try not to worry so much," Lorelai asked, "that is all I'm asking."

"I'll try," Luke promised her, "but I can't promise anymore than that."

"I know," Lorelai told him, pressing her lips to his. "Now come on, I have to finish this jacket if you are going to wear it in just a few weeks."

Lorelai went back to working his jacket, though both stayed quiet and solemn. Lorelai tried not to think about the weight of Luke's words. She couldn't help but let her thoughts wander. She wasn't sixteen anymore, that she knew. She was pushing forty, she was getting older.

_It's more common now for women to wait to have children till they are my age, _Lorelai told herself, _I mean, Liz even. Liz was my age when she had Doula a couple years ago. We really don't have anything to worry about. I have to get Luke to stop worrying or he'll drive me batty making me think about that. _

Lorelai refocused her attention on his jacket, determined not to dwell on Luke's words of fear.

-------------------------

"I'm sorry Rory," Logan insisted, "I don't have a choice though."

"But Logan," Rory argued, "I'm due in just a couple weeks. I need you here."

"Rory, I would much rather be here, trust me. But if I don't go out to California we could loose this deal and possibly the company. I have to make sure that everything is still running smoothly and efficiently."

"But Logan…"

"I know that this is possible the worst timing in the history of mankind, but I have to go. I have to."

"Can't you put it off for a month, just until after Lorie is born?"

"I don't have that much time," Logan told his fiancé, "if I could I would. Besides, I'll only be gone for three weeks at the most and I can fly home on the weekends to see you."

"I don't want you to miss the birth of your daughter though Logan," Rory argued more forcefully, "what if I go into labor early."

"Then I will be on the first flight to Hartford in the blink of an eye," Logan assured. "Nothing would keep me from being by your side while Lorie is born."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Ace," Logan interrupted, "I've tried everything I can think of to keep me from having to go, but if I want to keep my job and company in tact I have to. I really don't have a choice."

"You'll miss Kirk's wedding, you know you don't want to miss Kirk's wedding," Rory tried. She was grasping at straws trying to convince Logan not to leave.

"I'll fly back for the weekend of his wedding," Logan offered and Rory shook her head.

"He's getting married on a Tuesday," Rory reminded him, "During the day."

"Ace," Logan said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "you can't even begin to imagine how badly I want to stay with you, but I really, really have to go out to San Francisco for a few weeks. But trust me, the time will pass so quickly you won't even notice that I've been gone."

"Yes I will," Rory fought, "I'll be miserable coming home to an empty apartment each night."

"What if you stayed with Lorelai and Luke while I'm gone," Logan suggested and Rory paused thoughtfully. "You have our room there and you know they wouldn't mind. I think Luke would even fell better having you close by and not so alone."

"You suggested this to him already didn't you?" Rory asked, touched by this planning and thinking of her.

"I might have suggested the idea yes," Logan said quietly, "I would sleep better knowing you were close to your mom and Luke."

Rory paused and Logan held his breath. He hated that it was right now they were forcing him out there. He'd done anything he could think of, short of quitting, to convince them to push the meeting and promotion off until the following month, but the boss didn't cave. In the end, Logan was being sent to San Francisco to deal with a problem that had been developed and contributed to by a fellow co-worker, leaving his very pregnant wife behind. The fact of the matter was, he'd presented his problem to Luke and had suggested right off for Rory to spend some time in Stars Hollow with them while he was gone.

"You'll be starting your maternity leave soon so you won't have to worry about work," Logan threw in after several moments of silence from Rory. "And you'll be able to work on the wedding plans and such. Please do this. I really wouldn't feel right if you stayed here."

"I would feel better too," Rory finally agreed, "Being in Stars Hollow. And it means I wouldn't have to be by myself in the apartment. So, I'll go and stay with my parents while you are all the way across the country dealing with your company."

"Yes," Logan said kissing her lips to remove the pout, "and then I'll be back here in less time than you'll realize and then our little Lorie will make her appearance."

"If I go into labor before though…"

"I'll do anything to be here for it," Logan reassured her, "nothing will keep me from being with you when our daughter is born. Nothing."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

--------------------------

"Well, that was just a beautiful…and strange, wedding," Lorelai offered quietly as she sat next to Rory in the town square a week and a half later at Kirk and Lulu's reception.

"Was it more strange that Liz and TJ's renaissance wedding?" Rory asked, choking back a laugh.

"Oh," Lorelai gasped, thinking, "That is a hard call. This one certainly had more funny moments but not as many strange characters. While Liz's wedding was very sweet in parts but had some very interesting characters. They are a different, not even comparable strange."

Lorelai and Rory shared a laugh and looked around the town square. Things looked much different now than Lorelai and Luke's wedding only months before, but it was very Kirk. Lorelai caught Luke's eye, who was forced to sit at the wedding party's table a few feet away, and smiled. He returned the smile and winked, causing Lorelai's stomach to flip. Sometimes she still couldn't believe the effect a simple smile from him would do to her insides. He still had the power to make her go weak at the knees and she wouldn't exchange the feeling for all the Jimmy Choo shoes in the world. She blushed and turned away only to catch the tail end of something Rory was telling her and laugh lightly.

She was caught off guard by a voice behind her, "Excuse me Mrs. Danes, but may I have this dance?"

"Why, Mr. Danes, I heard you didn't dance," she responded lightly and Luke's deep laugh resounded in her ears.

"I'm a compulsive liar," Luke answered, just like the night so many years ago that propelled their relationship into the next level at Liz's wedding. "And besides, I'm always happy to have my wife in my arms."

"You are such a softy Lucas Danes," Lorelai teased as he led her onto the dance floor.

"Don't tell anyone," Luke joked back, "I wouldn't want it to ruin my reputation."

"That'll be shot the minute they place Emma in your arms," Lorelai predicted and Luke laughed. "She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger."

"And Will won't be a Mama's boy?"

"I'm perfectly fine having my son adore me," Lorelai said, gently hitting Luke's chest. "Besides, it'll be fun to have a son to spoil."

"These kids are going to be spoiled mercilessly," Luke said and Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Your parents are going to go crazy on Emma, Will, and Lorie. It'll be good for them I think."

"It will," Lorelai added, "and according to Logan, Mitchum and Shira are happily awaiting the birth of their first granddaughter, as am I. Though, I have to admit, it's going to be weird having a granddaughter that is older than my own kids."

"I'm going to be a grandfather," Luke said, suddenly realizing exactly what Lorelai was saying. "I'm gong to be a grandpa."

"Yes you are," Lorelai confirmed with a chuckle, "did you just realize that?"

"Yeah," Luke said, "I mean, I knew that Rory having a baby would make us grandparents, but it didn't really sink in until you said that. Wow."

"I know," Lorelai said, her head lying against Luke's shoulder, "I don't want to be called grandma though."

"You don't?"

"No. I was thinking more like Gran or Nana, something that doesn't make me feel quite as old." 

"What did Rory say?"

"We haven't really discussed it actually," Lorelai told him, "I think they should call us Gran and Pop, what do you think?"

"If Rory and Logan are okay with that, then I am." Luke said smiling, his thoughts turning to family. They stood there, swaying to the music, lost to the world around them till they felt someone tapping them on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt mom," Rory said, "But I think I'm going into labor."

**-------------------------**

**A/N: Did you like the ending or totally hate it?**


	27. Labor Pains

**A/N: Finally, another chapter is here and up. It left off with our Rory interrupting a dance between Luke and Lorelai at Kirk and Lulu's wedding. What will happen? Read and find out. (Then, when you are done reading, please leave me a review? They are wonderful to get!)**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I don't own it…**

**----------------------------**

_They stood there, swaying to the music, lost to the world around them till they felt someone tapping them on the shoulder._

"_Sorry to interrupt mom," Rory said, "But I think I'm going into labor."_

"WHAT?" Luke exclaimed in panic and everyone's heads whipped around to the gathering on the dance floor.

"Are you having contractions?" Lorelai asked, ignoring Luke's outburst and the townspeople's stares.

"Yeah," Rory told her and Luke's eyes got wider. "I felt this sharp pain in my stomach."

"Okay," Lorelai said, reluctantly dropping her arms to her side, "we should start heading into Hartford."

"Oh my god," Luke cried, "Let's go. We have to hurry. Why are you two moving, let's go!"

"Luke, honey calm down," Lorelai started, leading Rory off the dance floor.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Luke cried, "How can you expect me to calm down? She's going into labor. LABOR Lorelai. We have to get the hospital."

"And we will babe," Lorelai told him, "We have plenty of time. Her water hasn't broke yet, the contractions are still a while apart. We've got plenty of time. Go home, get the car and her hospital bag, and then come pick us up and we'll get to the hospital."

"Okay, okay," Luke said hurriedly. "I'll be right back."

Lorelai and Rory watched Luke run towards their house in a blind panic and the girls sat down laughing. Lorelai smiled though, she remembered the conversation she had with him a few weeks ago about his mom and felt for him.

"Oh my god," Rory cried, "What if Logan doesn't get here in time?"

"He will babe," Lorelai told her, "Have you called him yet?"

"I tried," Rory told her, "but he didn't answer his phone. I left him a message though."

"Here," Lorelai said holding out her hand, "give me your phone."

Rory handed it to her, her eyes burrowed in question, "mom?"

"What speed dial number is he?" Lorelai asked, ignoring her daughter's look.

"Three," Rory answered automatically and watched as Lorelai hit the necessary buttons.

"Hi, this is Logan Huntzberger and I'm sorry I can't make it to the phone right now. Please leave your name, number and a detailed message and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm able to. Thanks and have a good day," Logan's voice played and Lorelai grunted in annoyance.

"Logan, its Lorelai. Rory is going into labor. You need to get your ass back here now. Call me on my cell or Rory's and I'll keep you update. But get back here, now!" Lorelai spoke into the phone forcefully. Then turned back to Rory and said, "It'll be okay hon. He'll get here."

"God I hope so," Rory answered and then gasped in pain. "I'm having another contraction."

"Just breathe honey, just like in class. You'll be fine," Lorelai told her rubbing her back. They failed to notice the group of townspeople who had gathered around them.

"Is everything alright sugar?" Babette asked.

"Can we get you anything?" came Miss Patty's voice and Rory shook her head.

"Where is Luke?" Taylor asked, "Shouldn't he be driving you to the hospital?"

"He will be Taylor, don't worry," Lorelai reassured him. "Rory will not be having my granddaughter in the middle of the square, though that could be a very interesting story to tell…"

"That is not proper Lorelai," Taylor scolded and Rory chuckled. "It would be so indecent to have someone give birth…"

"She was kidding Taylor," Rory interjected, "weren't you mom?"

Lorelai nodded slowly and Taylor let out his breath.

"Luke went back to the house to get the car then we'll be headed into Hartford," Rory said, rubbing her stomach.

_Logan, why aren't you answering your phone? _She thought, _you promised you'd keep it on and with you the whole time. Please call me back; I don't want you to miss this, I don't want you to miss our baby being born._

----------------------------

"I understand your concerns Mr. Bolton," Logan said, taking a moment to sip his scotch, "but we have everything under control and properly insured. You don't have to any worries about the security of your mainframe."

"How can I be sure?" the pompous Mr. Bolton asked and Logan struggle to keep his calm. He'd be arguing with the potential client for what seemed like days and he was just ready to make a deal or to be told no officially. He missed Rory. He had never before fancied himself a sentimental guy or someone who would go completely insane not being able to talk or hold his girl, but since Rory had entered his life in a whirlwind that is exactly who he had turned into.

"I'd be happy to go through the programs and contracts with you again sir," Logan told him with a forced smile, "whatever it would take to make you feel comfortable with us."

"I'd like for my guys to go through them," Mr. Bolton informed and Logan nodded. "Would tomorrow work for you if we were to come by the office?"

"Of course," Logan assured, "come by our offices downtown tomorrow afternoon and we'll go through everything with your specialists there."

"Sounds good Mr. Huntzberger," he agreed, "now if you don't mind I'm going to head to my hotel room and get some much needed sleep. This time difference is really killing me."

"I understand Mr. Bolton," Logan said, standing to shake the man's hand. "I will see you tomorrow."

Logan waited until the man was out of sight before sinking back down into his seat and gulping the rest of his drink. He stayed there for a few minutes before leaving the restaurant they had meet at. Once he was settled in his cab and headed back to his hotel he pulled out his phone.

_That's strange; _he thought to himself, _I've got ten missed calls. I didn't feel my phone vibrate at all. _

As he glanced at the missed calls list he began to panic. The first three calls had come from Rory's cell phone, then he had four from Lorelai's phone, and the last three were from Luke's. He pressed voicemail and began listening to the first message.

"Logan, its Lorelai. Rory is going into labor. You need to get your ass back here now. Call me on my cell or Rory's and I'll keep you update. But get back here, now!" Lorelai's voice filled his ears and he broke out into a sweat.

"Hey, dude," he said to the cab driver, "change of plans. Get me to the airport and fast!"

"Okay," the man answered making an abrupt u-turn. Logan began mentally figuring out his next step.

"Hey Jeff," he said into his phone only seconds later, "I have to get back to Hartford tonight. Rory went into labor. Mr. Bolton and his guys are coming to the office tomorrow. Apologize for me and explain the situation."

"Nobody knows this stuff like you Logan,"Jeff interrupted, "how we are going to explain all this crap to him."

"You are going to have to try your hardest," Logan said, "Ryan knows the program backwards and forwards. Call him in on it. If Bolton decides not to sign because I flew to my pregnant fiancé then I don't want his business anyways. Hey, and get my stuff and check out of my hotel tomorrow for me. Fed-ex my luggage. I'm going straight to the airport."

"Got it boss," Jeff said, "Congrats man."

"Thanks Jeff," Logan said and didn't wait for a response. He had already hung up and pressed the next speed dial button.

"This is Logan Huntzberger; I need a jet from San Francisco to Hartford tonight. Like now," he told the operator.

"I'm sorry sir," the voice responded, "We don't have any planes free tonight. The soonest we'd be able to fly you out would be tomorrow morning."

"You don't understand," Logan said frustrated, "that isn't going to be good enough. I have to get to Hartford tonight. My fiancé is in labor and I have to be there."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't tell me you are sorry; just get me a damn jet."

"Sir," the operator started again, "I can't. We don't have any free tonight."

"Forget it," Logan said ending the call. "God, how hard can this be?" He asked to no one.

Putting his head in his hands he thought of what to do next.

"How much longer till we get to the airport?" Logan asked the cab driver.

"About ten minutes," he replied.

"Great," Logan said fumbling with his phone. He called his future mother-in-law.

---------------------------

"Logan better get here soon," Rory told her mom and Luke as she got settled in her hospital room.

"He called while we were on our way here," Lorelai reminded her, "he's working on getting here sweets."

"He better make it," Rory said again as she laid back against the pillows. Luke and Lorelai just looked at each other, both with defeated looks on their faces. Lorelai hadn't wanted to worry with Logan's admission that he was having a harder time finding a way back than he thought.

_He will make it, _Lorelai assured herself, _he has to._

"Hi Rory, hi Lorelai," Doctor Grey greeted as he entered Rory's room. "Looks like we are in for a fun evening."

"You call this fun doc?" Rory asked sarcastically. "How long is this going to take and how much pain am I going to be in?"

Lorelai chuckled quietly to herself, feeling sorry for her and Rory's doctor. She knew that Rory was in for a rude awakening with the labor process and that Doctor Grey would receive the majority of the hit.

"Let me examine you and find out how far you are dilated," Doctor Grey answered, seeming unfazed by Rory's tone. "Lorelai, Luke do you mind stepping out into the hallway for just a minute?"

"Not at all," Lorelai answered, "come on babe; let's go get something to eat."

Luke nodded and allowed for Lorelai to lead him out of the room by his hand. When the got into the hallway Luke pulled Lorelai into a hug and held her tight.

"It's going to be okay," Lorelai whispered into his ear and he let out a breath.

"I'm trying not to worry," Luke answered and Lorelai nodded against his chest.

"I know," Lorelai assured him, "let's go get something to eat. I didn't really eat anything at the wedding."

"Okay," Luke agreed, "let's go."

They silently walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria until a group of voices stopped them in their tracks.

"Are you sure they are going to be okay with us being here?" a male voice asked.

"Oh Lorelai will love it," a well known female voice answered. "We'll be here if they need anything."

"Maybe I should go look for them," another voice suggested and a chorus of 'no's' followed almost immediately. The voice spoke again, "She is my best friend."

"Lane?" Lorelai asked as she rounded the corner and was greeted by a large group of townies. "What are you all doing here?"

Miss Patty was the first to answer, "we wanted to be here to make sure you guys or Rory needed anything and we'll stay until the baby is born."

Lorelai smiled at the gesture of the town while Luke's face turned about thirteen shades of red.

Lorelai just gripped his hand tighter, a sign that told him to just be quiet and spoke, "That is, very sweet of you guys, but totally unnecessary. We have this covered."

"We don't mind," Kirk said, "we want to be here."

"What about your honeymoon Kirk?" Lorelai asked and he and Lulu shrugged.

"We didn't plan a honeymoon," Lulu told her. "This will be more exciting to share as a wedding memory."

Lorelai sighed in defeat, knowing she was stuck with the town there in the waiting room. Looking around to Babette, Miss Patty, Kirk, Lulu, Lane and Taylor she sighed, pulled Luke with her to the middle of the group and filled them in on Rory's status before coaxing Luke to get her something to eat.

---------------------------

"What do you mean that you don't have ANY flights to Hartford tonight?" Logan yelled at the airport attendant. "I have to get there now."

"I'm sorry Mr. Huntzberger, we just don't have anything flying there tonight," the girl Mandy answered in an unusually calm voice.

"This is unbelievable," he muttered to himself. "Rory is going to kill me."

"Let me see if any other companies are flying anything out this late tonight," she offered and Logan nodded.

He had been going back and forth with airlines for at least an hour and a half after arriving at the airport. He'd called Lorelai and updated her on his status and was relieved to be told that Rory was advancing slowly and it would still be hours before the baby was born.

"Mr. Huntzberger," Mandy's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "I'm sorry but I can't find anything going into Hartford tonight. The soonest we have anything flying there is tomorrow morning."

"Gah," Logan groaned. "Mandy, I need something on the east coast. Is there anything close to Hartford? You don't understand how desperate I am. My fiancé will kill me if I miss the birth of our daughter."

"Let me check for you again Mr. Huntzberger," Mandy answered with an understanding smile. "We might be able to get you something close to the Hartford area."

"I would appreciate anything you could do," Logan answered and pulled out his phone. "Anything."

--------------------------

"Where is Logan?" Lane asked Lorelai later on that night.

"He's having a hard time getting a flight from San Francisco," Lorelai answered honestly sipping her apple juice slowly. "Don't say anything to Rory though; she's worried enough as it is."

"Of course not," Lane assured her. "Did you call Richard and Emily yet?"

"I did," Lorelai told her. "Mom wants me to call her when she goes into the delivery room."

"They don't want to be here before?"

"They said that it wouldn't make sense for them to be here before that."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Lorelai said, "those are my parent's in all their glory. They just want to be here to greet their first great-grandchild into the world; they don't want to be here for the main part."

"Ah," Lane said with a nod of her head. "What about Logan's parents?"

"He said he would call them when he got back into town," Lorelai supplied. "He didn't want us to have to deal with them without him here."

"Lorelai?" Luke's voice called, "Rory wants you now. Doctor Grey is done for right now."

"Great," Lorelai answered standing up. "I'll be back."

Lorelai walked briskly towards her daughter's room, hoping she wouldn't ask about her fiancé again. Logan still hadn't found a way back here and was quickly loosing all options.

"Hey hon," she greeted her daughter with a smile.

"Hey mom," Rory greeted back, "I just wanted to say that now that I understand the pain and torture you went through during labor I will never ever again put up a fight when you use that to get me to do something."

"Good to know," Lorelai said with a laugh. "Doctor Grey states that you are doing excellent."

"Yeah," Rory agreed, "and he also told me that your first child is the one that takes the longest. He warned me I could be in labor like this for a lot longer."

"And he's right. I was in labor with you for over twenty four hours. It will be worth it though, when Lorie is placed in your arms for the first time."

"I know," Rory said. "Hey have you heard from Logan yet? Where is he?"

"Well sweetie he is working to getting a flight here," Lorelai said quietly. "He will be here just as soon as he can."

"He better get here before I go into delivery," Rory said, a slight desperation in her voice that Lorelai had never heard before.

"He will babe," Lorelai assured her daughter. "He loves you and Lorie and you know would move the heavens and earth to get here in time. Just give him a bit more time."

"Okay," Rory said gripping her mother's hand as another contraction washed over her. "I can do that."

"Good," Lorelai agreed and tried to hide the dizziness she suddenly felt.

"Mom are you okay?" Rory asked, seeing right through Lorelai's façade.

"I'm fine," Lorelai muttered, right before collapsing to the floor.

---------------------------

**A/N: Don't hate me for leaving it right here. Leave me some reviews though and I'll get the next chapter up even more quickly! You guys are the best!**


	28. You Promised, I promised

**A/N: Here is another chapter! A quick update, you should feel lucky. This one was somewhat easy to write and I enjoyed it a lot. I'm going to take some time to focus on my other stories before another update here. Though, hopefully this weekend I'll be back here. Read and enjoy please. And if you feel like it please review!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting redundant and sad…**

**----------------------------**

"Damn it!" Logan yelled to no one in particular as he hung up from yet another private travel company who didn't have any planes available. He had called every single company he could think of and then started going through the phone book. It seemed though, that this night everyone wanted to travel and he was screwed.

He had been searching for a flight now for over an hour and was getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. He just wanted to be in Hartford with Rory, holding her hand, kissing her forehead and welcoming little Lorelai Elizabeth into the world.

He picked up his phone again and pressed the all too familiar button and waited for either his mother-in-law or father-in-law to answer the phone. He was surprised when Lorelai's voicemail answered.

_That's strange; _he thought to himself, _she's answered it each time I've called tonight. Well, she or Luke has. Let me try Luke._

Logan wasn't surprised when Luke's cell phone went straight to voicemail. He hardly ever had the thing on, especially when he was with Lorelai.

_Shit, _Logan's thoughts rolled, _Rory has gone into labor and I'm missing it. She's never going to forgive me. She's never going to forgive me. I've got to get to Hartford and now!_

Logan stood up and went back over to the ticket counter to beg and plead for something. At this point he just wanted to be on the east coast, he'd figure the rest out then. He, without thinking, got back into the line he had been in before and the woman Mandy who had been working with him before successfully hid the frustration he couldn't blame her for having with him.

"Mr. Huntzberger," she greeted a smile plastered to her face. "How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry Mandy," Logan apologized, "I'm just trying a new idea. I've got to get to the east coast tonight. Are there any flights to New York, Boston, hell I'd even take Philadelphia. I just need to get home."

"Let me check for you Mr. Huntzberger," she said her eyes kind. The minutes ticked by and Logan was focused his thoughts on Rory. He knew that Lorelai would have called him if she went into the delivery room, so it had to be a coincidence that no one was answering their phones.

_My parents are going to kill me for not telling them about Rory going into labor right away, _Logan thought, _oh well. I don't want Luke and Lorelai to have to deal with them on top of everything else. Hell, Lorelai doesn't need to be stressed, she's pregnant herself._

Logan felt lucky to have such great in-laws, which really weren't his in-laws yet. They wouldn't be officially until April when he would finally marry Rory, but even so, they made him feel like a member of the family again.

He didn't think that would ever happen.

"Mr. Huntzberger," Mandy's voice interrupted his daydreams. "I have a plane that is leaving for Pittsburg in twenty minutes and a plane leaving for Portland, MA in an hour. I can book you on either, though you'd have to hurry to make the Pittsburg flight."

"Get me on the Pittsburg flight," Logan said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. "I can make that."

"Do you have any luggage to check?" Mandy asked, her fingers flying over her keyboard, preparing his ticket information.

"Nope," Logan answered, "I'll carry my briefcase on the plane with me, but that is all I have."

"Okay," she answered, "give me just a minute and I'll have you on your way through security."

"You are an angel," he answered, being able to breathe for the first time in hours. "My fiancé will be so grateful."

Mandy only smiled as she swiped his credit card and went back to booking his ticket. He pulled out his phone again to let them know he was on his way and it went straight to voicemail again. He sighed, wondering what was happening in Hartford, and then as soon as Mandy had his ticket in his hand, he was off. Determined to make his flight and get home to Rory.

-------------------------

Lorelai's head was fuzzy and she wasn't quite sure of what was going on around her. She heard the beep of hospital monitors and hushed voices, but her eyelids were so heavy she was having problems opening them.

_What is going on? _Lorelai asked herself, struggling to gain a sense of her surroundings. _Why am I in the hospital? Wait, Rory is in labor, which is why I'm here. But, why can't I open my eyes. Why am I lying down? What is going on?_

The voices around her started to get more clear as her mind started to relax it's hold on her body.

"The fetus' are in good condition, the fall didn't seem to harm them at all. I'm still concerned for the reason she fainted though," a voice said and Lorelai wondered who they were talking about.

_Is Rory ok? Did something happen to her?_

"Is her husband back yet?" another voice asked and the response went unheard. Lorelai was confused. Rory wasn't married yet and as far as she knew Logan was still working on getting back on time.

_Who are they talking about?_

"The fainting could simply been from dehydration and stress. I don't want to jump to any kind of conclusions. Let's run some blood work to check for gestational diabetes. I want to rule out everything now."

"Of course Doctor Grey," the small nurse answered, "I'll have the results from the lab within the hour."

"Perfect Stacy," Doctor Grey answered. "I'll be in Rory's room. She should be close to delivery now."

"Has anyone heard from her fiancé yet? I know she won't want to go in without him."

"I'll ask Luke when he gets here," Doctor Grey answered. "Come find me the minute Luke gets back. I don't want him hearing about Lorelai from anyone else."

"Of course Doc," Stacy answered and Lorelai's head was swimming again.

_They are talking about me, _Lorelai's thoughts raced. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I open my eyes? Why do I feel so drowsy? What is happening?_

Lorelai felt a small prick in her arm as the nurse started to draw blood, but her mouth was working. She couldn't form words to plead for answers to the questions that were rolling around in her head. She started to feel herself drift back into oblivion and she was scared. She couldn't stop it.

_Let me and the babies be alright, _she thought before drifting off again.

--------------------------

"Attention passengers, we are beginning our decent on Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. Please secure your seats are in the upright and locked position and fasten your seatbelts. Also, at this time the pilot has asked that all electronics be turned off and returned to their bags. Thank you."

Logan stirred as the flight attendant's voice came over the loud speaker. He had dozed, fitfully, during the almost five hour flight and he was ready to be off and on ground again. Well, for a short time anyway.

He had been lucky enough to have a seat in a fairly empty flight and the ride had been smooth. Now he was ready to be off and on his way to Hartford, still states away.

Glancing at his watch he groaned at the late hour. It was nearing midnight, east coast time, and yet he was determined to get to Hartford and soon.

"I need someone here who flies private jets," Logan said as he got to the service counter at the airport. The guard looked at him strangely before replying.

"I'm not sure any of our charters would be flying this late," the man answered and Logan pulled out his wallet.

"I'm desperate," Logan answered, "I'll pay top dollar. I just need to get to Hartford, my fiancé is in labor and I was gone on business in California. Please, will you find someone?"

"Give me a minute," the man said picking up the phone, "I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you," Logan answered breathlessly, his head falling into his hands. He looked around the airport, hoping to locate a kiosk still open that would serve something similar to food. He hadn't eaten since his lunch meeting earlier that day with the head of Bolton Enterprises and his stomach was starting to growl.

"Sir," the gray-haired man brought Logan's attention away from his stomach and back to his problem at hand. "I have someone willing to fly you to Hartford tonight."

"Fantastic," Logan breathed, "when will he be here?"

"He's on his way in now, shouldn't be more than ten or fifteen minutes."

"Perfect," Logan said. "That gives me just enough time to grab something to eat."

"I told him to come here when he gets here," he was told, "You should be on your way home within the next thirty minutes."

"Thank you," Logan said appreciatively and then went to grab a pretzel to munch on.

-------------------------

"Where is she?" Luke asked, his voice rising without concern. "Where is my wife?"

"She is in the room next to Rory, 103, but before you go in Luke…" Doctor Grey started and Luke froze, petrified.

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, the babies are fine," Doctor Grey reassured him, "we just aren't sure what caused her to faint yet. The blood work isn't back yet."

"She's okay?" Luke repeated, not wanting to jump to conclusions, good or bad.

"She's okay and she'll stay okay. She did give us quite a scare though."

"I want to see her," Luke told him and Doctor Grey nodded.

"Of course," he said, "I'll have a nurse take you to her. She hasn't woken up yet, I do want you to know that though."

"She's not awake?"

"She hasn't been since she fainted twenty minutes ago," the doctor told him. "The rest will do her some good though. We won't worry until major time has passed without a response. How has she been sleeping?"

"She hasn't complained or said anything about it. I guess I just assumed she was doing fine. I usually know when she's uncomfortable or suffering. How much time?"

"This stage in pregnancy women tend to have problems sleeping. I'll show you to her room so you can sit with her. If she hasn't woken up in a couple hours we will start trying to wake her up. If she still doesn't wake up we'll run some more tests."

"Thanks doc," Luke said appreciatively and followed him down the hall.

Walking into Lorelai's room Luke's breath caught at the sight of his wife lying in the bed. Her face was still pasty and her lips where curled down in a frown. It was everything Luke could do to not start sobbing there at the sight.

_You told me you would be okay Lorelai, _he thought, _why are you now here in the hospital? You aren't supposed to be here. You are supposed to be with Rory right now as she has our first grandchild. Please wake up. You promised you would be alright._

"Come on Lorelai, wake up honey," Luke pleaded with his wife. When he didn't receive a response the tears were caught in his throat again, but he didn't care. He spoke again, "Please Lorelai, please wake up. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours and hear your laugh. Please honey, wake up. Wake up."

When there still wasn't a response Luke put his head down on the bed, his tears finally spilling over.

--------------------------

"Mr. Huntzberger…Mr. Huntzberger," Simon, Logan's pilot called, stirring Logan from his sleep. "We'll be landing in Hartford in ten minutes."

"Thank you Simon," Logan said, struggling to sit up. "I appreciate this again."

"No worries sir," Simon assured him, "you've been very generous."

"You gave up your night and precious sleep, you deserve it. I just hope I'm not too late. When will I be able to use a phone?"

"Unfortunately, you still can't use a phone until we land, but as soon as we've stopped you can use it."

"Thank you," Logan said and he started gathering up his scattered belongings. Twenty minutes later he was outside Hartford Airport and hailing a taxi. When a taxi finally stopped for him he jumped in and requested Hartford Memorial Hospital and guaranteed extra cash if he could get him there quickly, the taxi driver was good on the request.

Running into the lobby of the hospital and up the five flights of stairs to the maternity ward he arrived in the waiting room to be greeted by Lane who was still around, completely out of breath. Not waiting more then twenty seconds he had Lane point the way and he flew towards Rory's room.

"Rory," he called as he entered, seeing his fiancé grimace in pain at another contraction. "I'm here Ace."

"Oh Logan thank god," Rory cried reaching her arms out to him. He quickly complied and wrapped her in a hug. "I was so worried you weren't going to make it."

"I promised I'd be here didn't I Ace?" he asked and Rory nodded shyly. "I wouldn't have missed this night for anything in the world."

"I'm glad," Rory said, leaning her head against Logan's chest. "I'm so glad you are here."

----------------------------

**A/N: So…review?**


	29. Questions and Turmoil

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Thank you for your patience in the delay of this chapter. I know that it has been quite awhile, but my life is scary busy right now. But, enough excuses…here it is to enjoy. Chapter 29!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it…though; I've already pre-ordered my season seven. Doesn't that count for something? Yeah, I didn't think so.**

**---------------------------------**

"I swear Logan Alexander Huntzberger, you are never touching me again," Rory yelled at her fiancé as she was hit with another contraction. Logan struggled not to give in to his impulse to laugh, knowing that would get him in even deeper water with her. "I'm serious. Never again."

"Don't worry son," Doctor Grey told him in a whisper. "They all say that right about now."

Logan nodded and winced slightly as Rory grabbed his hand to defer the pain, her nails digging into his soft flesh. It was now nearing eight am and neither he nor Rory had slept. He was easily going on over twenty four hours awake now, but the adrenaline of the whole experience had kept the tiredness at bay. Rory's grasped lightened as the pains of her contraction faded and she leaned back against her pillow.

"Doctor Grey," she called and he looked up from his clipboard. "Please tell me how she is doing."

"Rory…"

"I need to know," she interrupted. "I'll stay focused on me and Lorie I promise, I just need to know so that I can stay focused."

"She's doing better," Doctor Grey relented. "She woke up for a few minutes a couple hours ago, but she is still pretty heavily out of it. Luke hasn't left her side since he walked back through the doors."

"She will be okay though, right?"

"She's going to be fine," he reassured her, "both your mother and your half-siblings will be just fine."

"Okay," Rory said, her spirits lifted. "How much longer is this going to last?"

"You're moving along quite nicely for your first delivery. I would say that you and Logan will become parents in the next several hours."

"Hours?" Rory asked, "I want to get this over with now."

"Sorry Rory," Doctor Grey said with a quiet chuckle, "but you just can't rush these things."

"I know," Rory mumbled and Logan leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Hey Ace," he said quietly, "I think I'm going to go check on Luke and Lorelai. If he's been there for hours he may need something to drink or eat or something."

"Yeah," Rory said nodding, "and could you call Jess too. If something happens, not that it would, but if it does, Jess should be here for Luke."

"Yeah," Logan agreed immediately, "I'll take care of it. Page me if Lorie decides to come now."

"Definitely," Rory said with a glowing smile, "those little pagers are nifty, a brilliant idea for the hospital."

"Agreed. I love you."

"Love you too," Rory said sleepily as she closed her eyes to rest. Logan quietly slipped from the room and next door to where his soon-to-be mother-in-law was. He knocked lightly on the door before entering, only to find Luke asleep in the chair next to her, his hand holding tightly to hers. He didn't dare wake him, so he slipped back out of the door silently and walked towards the waiting room to see if anyone was still around. Lane had left the night before, just shortly after Logan had arrived, promising to be back the next morning. The waiting room was empty from faces Logan recognized and he was oddly okay with that. He knew that Luke would not want to deal with the antics of the Stars Hollow townsfolk that where sure to appear at any time. Logan slipped down the hall towards the cafeteria and pulled out Rory's phone. It took him only seconds to weed through the contacts before pressing send and holding the phone to his ear.

"Mariano here," Jess' voice answered quickly and Logan paused for a moment.

"Jess, its Logan…Logan Huntzberger," he answered, his voice strong. "Rory wanted me to call you…"

"Is it Luke?" Jess asked automatically. "Is everything okay?"

"Luke is fine Jess, it's Lorelai, she's having some difficulties with her pregnancy and Luke is really worried."

"What hospital are you guys at?" Jess asked quickly, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Hartford Memorial," Logan replied, "in the maternity ward."

"I'm on my way," Jess told him. "I'm not sure how long it will take me though. Will you keep me updated?"

"Of course," Logan agreed, "as long as I can. Rory is in labor so…"

"No sweat man," Jess interrupted, "if I need anything I'll call."

"You can also try Lane," Logan offered, "if you can't get me. She'll be back here later."

"Perfect," Jess said. "Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the call."

"Of course. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye," Logan said then shoved the phone into his pocket. While he was there he grabbed himself and Luke some breakfast, figuring that his father-in-law had to be hungry. Walking quickly back to the maternity ward he was greeted by loud voices.

One he easily recognized as Luke's.

"What do you mean?" Luke yelled and Doctor Grey stood close by, calm and collected.

"Her body is sending her into labor Luke; we have to go in a take the babies. It is what's best for your wife and children. If her body tries to have them naturally, Lorelai wouldn't be able to push and we can't risk that," Doctor Grey explained to Luke, both unaware that Logan had joined them.

"But…" Luke protested, "Isn't this procedure dangerous?"

"Luke, c-sections are performed everyday. Myself, I've performed four in the last twenty four hours. Lorelai will be very well taken care of, as will your children."

"What if she wakes up in the middle of it?"

"We'll put her under anesthesia," Doctor Grey explained. "It'll keep her from waking up in the middle of something but still light enough not to complicate things."

"I still don't know."

"Luke, if we don't take the babies by c-section you risk loosing one or both of them. Those are the odds. Now, it is your choice and I can't operate without your consent. But think about it okay? I need to know within the hour before the contractions get worse," Doctor Grey patted Luke's arms gently before walking away and Luke sank into a nearby chair.

"What am I going to do Logan?" he asked, making it apparent he was aware of his presence. "If they operate I run the risk of loosing Lorelai, but if they don't operate I run the risk of loosing the babies. I can't decide. I can't be the one who makes this decision."

"You have to Luke," Logan said gently, "think like Lorelai. What do you think she would want you to do?"

"She'd want them to operate and take the babies now," Luke answered simply after only a moment of silence. "That is what she would want."

"Then I think that is what you should do," Logan said. "She'll be fine Luke, Lorelai's too strong willed to go out without a fight."

"They still don't know what caused her to faint."

"Luke…"

"I can't loose her Logan," Luke cried, "I can't."

"You won't. You have to have faith in her."

"I…" Luke mumbled his words unrecognizable between the sobs that raked his body.

"It'll be okay," Logan assured him, "why do you go for a walk? Clear your head and think about it."

"I guess I could," Luke murmured. "Have them page me if anything happens."

"Of course," Logan said and he watched as Luke walked slowly down the hall. The cup of tea Logan handed him clenched in his fist.

-----------------------------

Lorelai's head was foggy and she wasn't quite sure what was going on around her. She had been coming in and out more recently, hearing voices and seeing blurry images, but she couldn't, for some reason, get her body to agree with her. She felt thirsty and even a little hungry and her stomach muscles pulled.

_Wait, _Lorelai thought, _was that a contraction? I can't be having contractions. I still have a month before the babies and supposed to be born. It must be false labor. God I hope it is false labor._

Lorelai fought hard to pry her eyes apart and take in her surroundings. She was still in the hospital, the same room she recognized from only hours before when she woke the first time. Luke wasn't by her side however and she looked around the room for him.

That is when she heard his voice.

"_But…" Luke protested, "Isn't this procedure dangerous?"_

"_Luke, c-sections are performed everyday. Myself, I've performed four in the last twenty four hours. Lorelai will be very well taken care of, as will your children."_

"_What if she wakes up in the middle of it?"_

"_We'll put her under anesthesia," Doctor Grey explained. "It'll keep her from waking up in the middle of something but still light enough not to complicate things."_

"_I still don't know."_

Lorelai couldn't hear Doctor's Grey response, but the silence told her that whatever he said had quickly quieted Luke. She wanted to call out to him, to let him know that she was awake, that she was okay, but the words couldn't be formed on her mouth. She grimaced as another contraction hit her and she realized it wasn't false labor.

She began to panic, not sure what to think about the new realization that washed over her. She was in labor. She was in labor and she couldn't even raise her head. She was so weak and she fought and failed to keep her eyes open.

She felt herself floating off again and didn't resist it for too long.

_I need my rest, _she thought, _I'm so tired…_

------------------------------

Jess Mariano sped down the highway, cursing the rush hour traffic he had hit exiting Philadelphia that morning. It was now nearing ten am and he was hoping since he hadn't heard anything else about Lorelai's condition she was doing okay.

Jess glanced out of the corner of his eye to Kim, his girlfriend of nearing eight months, and smiled. She had been making breakfast when he'd gotten the call and automatically offered to make the drive with him. They had called into work and only thirty minutes after talking to Logan they were on the road.

He'd be lying to say when Rory's number flashed on his phone that morning he hadn't been surprised. Even though they patched things up at the wedding, things were oddly still weird between them.

He wanted things to get back to before, when they had been friends and able to talk to each other about anything, but he wasn't sure that was even possible anymore. Not after everything they had gone through.

"We are nearing New York hon," Kim said sweetly, "are you going to stop and get gas here?"

"Um," Jess said, pausing, "I think we'll be okay until the other side of the city. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Nope," Kim answered, squeezing his hand, "I'm fine. Just wanted to make sure we didn't end up stranded on the side of the highway."

Jess couldn't help but chuckle, "I wouldn't do that to you Kim."

"I know," she said and then turned the conversation, "have you heard anything?"

"No," Jess answered. "And I'm afraid to call and find something out."

"You should."

"I know."

They fell back into a comfortable silence, the strands of some song playing quietly through the stereo's speakers. Jess was internally fighting a battle he knew he was going to loose.

_She's right, _his thoughts told him. _You should call and find out how she's doing. How Luke is holding up. _

He unlaced his fingers from hers for a moment to dig out his phone and Kim smiled at him briefly. Pressing just two buttons he held the phone to his ear.

"Huntzberger," Logan's voce answered and Jess took in a short breath.

"Hey Logan, its Jess."

"Thank god Jess, are you almost here?" Logan answered, too quickly.

"No," Jess replied and he heard Logan sigh, "what is going on?"

"They are prepping Lorelai for an emergency c-section. Apparently she's having contractions even though she is still out and the doctors are afraid that if they don't take the babies she'll loose them. Luke is a mess."

"We are just outside of New York, which puts us in Hartford in about two hours, do you think they'll wait for us to get there."

"No," Logan answered sadly, "they say they have waited long enough. Doctor Grey, her main doctor, wanted to complete it at eight this morning. But with Luke's hesitation…"

"He put it off," Jess finished.

"Yeah and now they are starting to get Rory ready for delivery, so I can't be there with him…"

"And he's probably a nervous wreck," Jess finished again and Logan laughed.

"More than you could imagine. I'm sorry Jess, but I've really got to go, Rory is going into the delivery room now," Logan said as he noticed the nurse waving to him.

"Of course man," Jess said, "we'll be there as fast as we can. Good luck to you and Rory. I can't wait to meet my second cousin."

"Thanks for coming Jess."

"No problem."

-----------------------------

"Congratulations Rory, Logan," Doctor Jensen said to the couple, "you have a beautiful baby girl."

Doctor Jensen placed the new baby in the arms of her very tired mother and a single tear rolled down Rory's face.

"Hi baby girl," she cooed softly, "I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy," Logan added, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Do you have a name picked out for your daughter?" one of the nurses asked who was finishing filling out the paperwork. "The name is the last thing we need for her birth certificate."

"We do," Rory said with a yawn, "It's Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzberger."

"Thank you," the nurse said writing it down, "it's beautiful."

"Thanks," Logan said, another kiss was placed on his fiancé's head. "You were amazing Rory."

"All that pain," Rory commented, "was totally worth it. Though, now I understand why my mom holds over my head the amount of time she was in labor with me. I'm lucky I didn't go quite as long."

"Okay mommy," another nurse interrupted, "we are going to take Lorelai to the nursery now so you can get some rest. Dad you want to come with her?"

"Yeah," Logan said nodding, "I need to let my parent's know they now have a granddaughter too. You'll be okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine," Rory told him, "I'm going to get some much needed sleep."

"Sounds good," Logan said. "I'll be back in a bit. Call if you need anything."

"Love you," Rory mumbled sleepily after Logan picked up Lorie.

"Love you too," Logan replied gently and then followed the nurse down the hallway to the nursery.

-------------------------

"Okay," Doctor Grey spoke, "Luke, have you made your decision. We can't wait any longer."

Luke paused for a moment, his head hung and his heart heavy. It was a choice he didn't want to make and choice he was afraid to make, but he knew he didn't have any other option. Lifting his head to meet the doctor's gaze he slowly nodded his head.

"Go ahead," he mumbled, "Do the c-section."

---------------------------

**A/N: I know this seems really drug out…but I promise all will be revealed in the next chapter. Please leave me some reviews. They help spur me on to the next chapter! Let's reach 300! That would be utterly amazing!**


	30. Daddy

**A/N: Wow! Can I just say how great it was to get all those reviews so quickly! It totally made my day! And just for the amazing response, here is the next chapter. Feel lucky that it was this quick. Read, Review…you know the drill!**

**Disclaimer: Has anything changed? Nope…I still don't own them.**

**----------------------------**

The maternity ward waiting room was filled with an eerie silence and Luke was having a hard time sitting still. He had Logan send Lane home earlier that morning, not wanting anyone to see him in the state he was. He was alone in the waiting room, Logan was with Rory in the delivery room as she gave birth to their first child, Emily and Richard were at a brunch they couldn't get out of, promising to be there as soon as they were finished and he hadn't called Liz. It wasn't that he necessarily wanted to be alone, he just didn't have anyone close enough that he trusted to witness his meltdown. It had been hard enough to let Logan and Rory see him like that.

Luke sat, staring at the clock, wishing the time to go by faster so that he could be with his wife again. Doctor Grey had explained the procedure could take up to an hour to complete and they had just gone in no more than twenty minutes ago. The second hand of the clock ticked by in a teasing manner and Luke groaned, resting his head in his hands. He willed his thoughts away from his parents, knowing that more tears would follow if he let himself dwell on that. Lorelai's doctor had been so positive that she and the babies would be fine that he wanted to believe him, but he couldn't. His father had been told the same thing, hadn't he? And look where that had ended him.

_That was years ago, _Luke willed himself to think, _so much has changed in the way of technology and medical procedures since then. Believe Doctor Grey Luke, just believe him. Lorelai will be fine. I really shouldn't be worried. It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine. It's…hell, I wish this was working. I wish I wasn't so damned nervous. God, it's only been two minutes since I last looked at the clock. Time is dragging…damn it._

Drowning out the sounds around him he didn't hear footsteps approaching until the body filled the seat next to him.

Looking up he was met with a set of very familiar eyes, "Jess?" He asked, not sure he could believe his nephew was actually sitting next to him.

"Hey Luke," Jess greeted, his hands shoved in the pockets of his coat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked a look of shock and disbelief covering his face.

"Logan called," Jess answered simply, "told me what was going on. Kim and I headed up here right away."

Choking back the emotion that filled Luke he quickly mumbled something incoherently and Jess looked at him. He swallowed and tried again, "I'm glad you're here."

"No problem," Jess told him, "are you hungry? Thirsty? Kim was heading towards a restaurant down the block and I told her I'd call if you wanted something. When is the last time you ate?"

"Um…"

"Okay, I'll have her get you something light to eat. You need food," Jess told him, pulling out his phone.

"I'm not hungry," Luke muttered and Jess ignored him.

"Hey Kim," Jess said into the phone, "can you grab Luke a cup of tea and a muffin…yeah that will be perfect…thanks hon…fifth floor…the waiting room is right there you can't miss it…okay, see you in a few." After Jess hung up his phone he turned back to Luke with a concerned smile on his face, "she's bringing you something to eat and Uncle Luke, you will eat it."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Uncle?" Luke grumbled and Jess shrugged with a chuckle. For the first time in nearly twelve hours Luke smiled, "Thank you for coming."

"No problem," Jess answered again and the settled into a comfortable silence, waiting for Kim to return with their food.

Luke couldn't help but let his thoughts roll back over to his wife and his concern was revived. He tried not thinking about her so he wouldn't be as concerned, but then he felt guilty for not worrying. It was vicious cycle that he had thrown himself into and he was struggling to get out of it.

"She's going to be fine," Jess told his uncle and Luke looked at him, "she will."

"My heart is telling me that," Luke answered, "but my head is telling me something else. I can't stop thinking about your grandma."

"Grandma?"

"My mom,' Luke explained, "she…she died in childbirth."

Jess nodded, finally understanding the extent of worry that Luke was dealing with. He listened intently as Luke briefly and quietly told the story and by the end Luke was tearing up again. Luke hung his head, willing his thoughts to be positive, when a cup was shoved into his hand. Looking up he realized that Kim had joined them and Jess was making good at his promise to make him eat. Forcing himself to chew and swallow he finished the bran muffin that Kim had bought for him, chasing it down with the cup of tea.

Oddly enough it did actually make him feel better.

"Have you heard anything about Rory and your granddaughter?" Jess asked and Luke shook his head.

"Logan told me he'd be out as soon as he could to let me know when Lorie was born," Luke told him, "I haven't seen him yet, so I'm figuring she's still in labor."

"God," Jess muttered, "it's been how long?"

"Almost twenty four hours," Luke informed, "I can't believe that this time yesterday we were on our way to Kirk's wedding. He got married in the middle of the day."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jess asked and before Luke could respond Logan breezed into the waiting room.

"I have a beautiful baby daughter," Logan gushed and Luke stood to wrap his son-in-law into a hug, "she's beautiful and both she and Rory are doing fine. Rory is finally getting some much needed sleep."

"Logan that's great," Luke said with a small smile.

"Congratulations," Jess and Kim offered and Logan glowed.

"Thanks," he said happily and then just as quickly his face grew serious. "Any word…"

"She's still in there," Luke answered quickly and Logan nodded.

"I'm glad you and Kim made it Jess," he said, changing the subject. "It's been quite an adventure."

"Wouldn't have missed this day," Jess agreed with a laugh and Kim quietly nodded.

"Do you need anything Logan?" Kim asked and Logan shook his head.

"No, thanks for offering though," he said with a grateful shake of his head. "I now have to call my parents and tell them they are grandparents again. They didn't know Rory was in labor."

"You haven't called them yet?" Luke asked.

"No."

"Why?" This time the question came from Jess.

"Have you meet Emily and Richard?" Logan asked and Luke and Jess both nodded. "My parents are ten times worse and I'm not kidding."

"Worse?" Kim asked, innocent to the whole surroundings.

"It's hard to explain," Luke offered, "you'll meet them later thought, Richard and Emily are Lorelai's parents and will be here as soon as they are done with some brunch."

"A brunch huh?" Logan asked, "Maybe my parents won't be able to come…"

"Logan…"

"I'm calling them," Logan said with a groan and turned around, heading back towards Rory's room.

Kim looked at Luke and Jess, wanting an explanation, but was interrupted before either could talk by the whirlwind Lorelai would not-so-affectionately call her parents.

"Luke!" Emily called as she locked eyes with her son-in-law. "Where is she? How is she?"

"Emily, goodness calm down," Richard scolded, "yelling will not help."

"Richard, do not tell me to calm down."

"Emily."

"Richard, Emily," Luke interrupted, adamant about stopping any argument before it started, "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Of course we would be here," Emily said, "we have grandchildren being born. So you haven't heard?"

"No," Luke said sadly, "But Doctor Grey stated it could take up to an hour. It won't be an hour for another…twenty minutes."

"Oh, okay." Emily said, sinking down into a chair across from Luke. "And Rory? How is she doing?"

"Rory is great. Actually you just missed Logan," Luke informed them, "Lorie is doing great and Rory is resting now. You should be able to see your great-granddaughter soon."

"Wow," Richard breathed, joining his wife, "I have a great-granddaughter."

"Yup," Luke confirmed, "and I have a granddaughter, or at least a step-granddaughter."

"Luke," Emily said, "we all know that you will be more of a grandfather to Lorie than Christopher will ever be. Does he even know that Rory was pregnant?"

"I think she told him when she called him at Christmas," Luke said with a shrug, "they don't really talk anymore."

"That's what I thought," Emily said, "Have you seen her yet?"

"No," Luke said, "they were just taking her to the nursery when Logan came out and Rory is sleeping right now. He told me he'd be back when I could go see them both."

"So," Richard said suddenly, "Lorie and her aunt and uncle will have all been born on the same day?"

"Interesting," Emily said with a small laugh, "That is certainly different."

"It's just like Father of the Bride 2," Jess offered and was meet by four sets of questioning eyes. "What? I've got a girlfriend who likes chick flicks."

Kim blushed and Luke couldn't help but laugh, thinking back to the night when Rory had call to tell them she was pregnant.

"_Put it on speakerphone, I want to tell both of you."_

_Lorelai fumbled with the phone for a minute before confirming with a now even more nervous Rory that they were both there._

"_Now, what's up Rory?" Luke asked, noting the slight fear he register on Lorelai's face._

"_Well, Luke have you ever seen __Father of the Bride 2__?" Rory's voice asked through the receiver and Luke looked questionably at Lorelai who only shrugged her shoulders._

"_No why?"_

"_You might want to," Rory said, a hint of excitement in her voice. "You'll be living that movie very soon."_

_Realization hit Lorelai like a wall. "What? Seriously?" she exclaimed into the phone, leaving Luke utterly confused._

"_Seriously," Rory exclaimed, 'we just found out!"_

"_What?" Luke asked again and was ignored by both. Groaning he stood up and headed over towards the movie stand to see if Lorelai had the movie case to whatever movie Rory had just referenced to try and figure out what the hell was going on. He glanced back over towards Lorelai who now had the phone pressed to her ear, a tear running down her face, and a huge smile gracing her features. She was talking in a slightly hushed tone and he couldn't figure out what she was saying._

_Finally he located the box for the movie and scanned the back cover. When he finally read it he gasps. It was a movie about a mother and daughter who were pregnant at the same time._

_Rory was pregnant. His little Rory was pregnant with her own baby. He couldn't help but be shocked._

"Luke…Luke…" Luke was pulled from his memory by Jess' voice and looked around to find everyone's eyes were on him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Luke told him, running his hand through his hair. "I was just thinking."

"Good thoughts I hope," Richard said and Luke nodded.

"Actually yes," he answered, "I was just thinking about the night that Rory told us she was pregnant. She actually referenced the movie Father of the Bride 2 and when you mentioned it Jess it made me think about it."

"Ah," Jess said with a knowing smile, "I'm sure Lorelai made you watch it that night too."

"Oh yeah," Luke said and Richard laughed, "She couldn't believe that I had never seen it before."

The group found after that, a welcoming silence and Luke glanced back towards the clock. The c-section should be done soon and Doctor Grey should be back. Luke started fidgeting, waiting and watching for the doctor to reappear. He was shaken from his stupor by the violent vibrating of his cell phone. When he pulled it out he recognized Sookie's number and groaned.

"What?" Jess asked.

"It's Sookie," Luke told him, "I really don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Here," Jess said taking the phone, "I'll fill her in."

"Thanks Jess," Luke mumbled and watched as Jess walked towards the nurses' station talking quietly into the phone.

"He's turned into a fine young man," Richard commented and Luke nodded.

"He really has," Luke agreed, "He turned out alright after all."

"I'm sure you had a lot to do with that," Emily commented.

"What?"

"I'm sure if you asked him he'd agree," Richard added and Luke looked taken aback.

"You are going to be a great father, Luke," Emily told him with tears glistening in her eyes, "I'm glad that you and Lorelai were able to get past everything that had happened to you before."

"Me too," Luke said and Jess rejoined them handing his phone back to Luke.

"I filled her in and convinced her to not let anyone come down here. Though I did promise another update as soon as the c-section is done and the babies are born."

"Luke," Logan greeted reentering the waiting room, "Rory wants to see you."

"Of course," Luke said standing up, "I'll be right back."

Luke followed Logan down the hall till Rory's room and when he entered a single tear ran down his cheek. Rory was sitting up, now looking quite renewed with a tiny bundle wrapped in her arms.

"Come and meet your granddaughter Luke," Rory called and Luke stood next to the side of the bed.

"Rory, she's beautiful," Luke gushed and Logan nodded from the other side of the bed. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," the both answered and Rory looked up at him. "Have you heard anymore about mom yet?'

"No," he answered hesitantly, "Though we should be hearing soon. How are you?"

"I'm amazing," Rory answered, "Would you like to hold her?"

"I dunno…" Luke began and after a pointed look from Rory he relented, "I'd love to."

Smiling, Rory handed a very sleepy Lorie to him and he held the baby close to his chest. He couldn't wait to do the same with his own child. The moment was interrupted by the door opening and Doctor Grey entered the room.

"Luke?" he asked and Luke looked up at him expectantly, "would you like to meet your children?"

Nodding, Luke handed Lorie back to Rory and started to follow the doctor, "wait," he said suddenly before the exited the room completely, "How is Lorelai?"

"She's doing great Luke," the doctor answered, "you can see her after we stop at the nursery."

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet," Doctor Grey told him, "but we are expecting her to wake within the next hour. Her stats are rising and she's being very responsive. She's going to be just fine."

"Good," Luke breathed, "Very good."

He followed the doctor down the hall to the nursery and after quickly donning the green scrubs he was allowed inside. The nurse led him to two bassinets, one holding a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket and the other holding his younger sister in a pink blanket. Luke leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on both of his children's foreheads.

"Hi Will, hi Emma," he whispered quietly, "I'm your daddy."

----------------------------

**A/N: Everything is just fine! I can't believe that anyone would think I would actually kill off Lorelai or the babies. Then again…some people do. Hell, I did a very similar thing in my other story. But anyways, this story no such problems. Review? Please!**


	31. Anywhere But Here

**A/N: Here you go another fantastic update. Or, at least I hope it is fantastic. I hope you guys like the next installment and you'll get to meet the newest additions to the Danes/Gilmore/Huntzberger clan. Enjoy. And please review!**

**Disclaimer: If only I could say that I owned it…but I don't :(**

**-----------------------------**

_He followed the doctor down the hall to the nursery and after quickly donning the green scrubs he was allowed inside. The nurse led him to two bassinets, one holding a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket and the other holding his younger sister in a pink blanket. Luke leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on both of his children's foreheads._

"_Hi Will, hi Emma," he whispered quietly, "I'm your daddy."_

"I'm so happy to finally have you two here," Luke continued speaking quietly, "Your mommy and I are so excited to meet you. Your mommy…well, your mommy is a bit crazy, but I promise that it is a good crazy. She's addicted to coffee and junk food and I swear to you she will not pass that on to you, at least, not if I have anything to say about it. Your Aunt Lorie was born today, that's your big sister's daughter. Rory, you guys are going to love Rory. She's the best step-daughter a guy could have and she'll be an awesome sister to you guys to."

Luke paused for a minute, feeling silly for talking to his children who obviously couldn't understand him at all, but he didn't care. Talking to them, being with them made him feel close to Lorelai and he needed to feel close to her.

"There are a lot of people who are going to want to meet you guys really soon," Luke continued, "I promise not to let it get too crazy. Now I'm going to go see your mommy and tell her all about you two. You'll see her soon, I promise."

Standing up Luke leaned down to kiss the foreheads of Will and Emma again before slipping out of the nursery door. Quickly discarding the scrubs he made his way down the hallway and into the waiting room to let everyone know the Dane's babies had arrived.

-----------------------------

Lorelai lay in her bed, the fog slowly lifting from her head, and she struggled to gain a coherent idea of her surroundings. Unconsciously she let her hand drift to rub her stomach and was surprise to find it flat.

"What?" she murmured quietly trying to keep her emotions in check until she knew what was happening. Gathering up enough strength she pressed the call button and waited until a nurse joined her in her room.

After what seemed like hours, only in reality it was just a few minutes, a perky blonde-haired nurse entered her room in a breeze.

"Mrs. Danes?" she asked and Lorelai nodded slowly, her blue eyes wide open. "Welcome back, you've had everyone quite worried about you."

"Where…" Lorelai tried to ask, her throat sore and scratchy. "My babies?"

"Emma and Will are perfectly happy and healthy and with their daddy right now," the nurse answered, "Let me get Doctor Grey and he'll explain everything."

Lorelai nodded but the nurse was already out the door.

_So,_ Lorelai thought, _I had my babies and I didn't even know it? How long have I been out of it? What happened? I don't remember much. I remember…what do I remember? I was talking to Rory…oh my God Rory! I wonder if she's had Lorie yet. What am I thinking? I'm sure she has. Who knows how long I've been…what unconscious? I need to see Luke, poor Luke. I'm sure he's been worried sick. _

"Lorelai," Doctor's Grey voice asked from the opening of her room, "it's good to see you awake and responsive. Maria, get her a glass of water please, her throat is probably sore."

"Thanks," Lorelai managed to whisper.

"Don't try and talk yet," Doctor Grey informed her, "wait till you've had something to wet your throat, it'll feel much better."

Lorelai nodded and Doctor Grey came around to the side of her bed and studied the machines next to her closely.

"You gave us quite a scare Lorelai," Doctor Grey spoke again; "I'm going to ask you some questions. Nod or shake your head in answer okay?" Doctor Grey waited for her to nod her head in agreement before he continued.

"Do you remember what happened?" Lorelai shook her head no.

"You collapsed in Rory's hospital room yesterday evening," Doctor Grey informed her looking down at his watch, "almost twenty four hours ago. You've been out ever since."

Lorelai desperately wanted to talk, to ask more questions, but she listened to the advice of her doctor and stayed silent.

"Doctor Grey," the nurse Maria interrupted, "here is her water. Do you need anything else for Mrs. Danes?"

"Yes," Doctor Grey said turning to her, "Mr. Danes should be in the nursery with their children, could you please get him and also prepare their bassinets for travel, I'm sure mommy here would like to see her babies."

Lorelai nodded her head and Doctor Grey chuckled while he handed her the glass of water, "Drink this Lorelai, you should be able to talk here in just a minute with much more ease. Now, as for Will and Emma, they are both fine. Your body started having contractions around seven this morning and we weren't able to stop them. At just after ten we took you in for a c-section."

"What happened to me?" Lorelai whispered hoarsely, the liquid soothing her sore throat.

"Honestly Lorelai," Doctor Grey answered, "we don't know what caused you to faint and be out for so long. Every test we ran came back clear. The only thing that anyone can think of is an over amount of stress and dehydration."

"And Emma and Will?" she asked.

"Are perfectly fine and the envy of the rest of the maternity ward, you and Luke have two beautiful children. Would you like to know the details of their births?"

"Yes please," Lorelai agreed quickly and Doctor Grey pulled the clipboard from the end of her bed just as the door opened and Luke came barreling in.

"Lorelai thank god," Luke breathed, kissing her temple gently, "you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Lorelai answered quietly and Luke shook his head, turning his attention to Doctor Grey.

"How is she?" Luke asked and the doctor nodded.

"She's doing great Luke," he answered, "we were just talking about Will and Emma."

Luke turned his attention back to Lorelai, "oh babe they are gorgeous. Perfect really. Maria, their nurse, is or was right behind me. As soon as she said you were awake I came running though."

"I want to see them," Lorelai whispered and Luke nodded. "I want to know about them."

Doctor Grey came closer, "I'd be happy to share that information. William Richard Danes was born first, at 11:43 am, 6 lbs 4 ounces, and 21 inches long. Emma Victoria Danes followed quickly after and was born at 11:49 am. She was 6 lbs, 2 ounces and 22 inches long."

"How is Rory?" Lorelai asked after a quiet second. "Did she have Lorie?"

"Yes," Doctor Grey answered quickly, "and both mother and daughter are doing amazing. Lorelai was born about twenty minutes before the twins. They will all share the same birthday."

"Gotta love the irony," Lorelai muttered and was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Doctor Grey," Maria said as she poked her head in the door, "I have the Dane's babies."

"Bring them in Maria," Doctor Grey told her and she and another nurse wheeled in two bassinets. "Lorelai, meet your children."

Lorelai sat up with the help of Luke and looked lovingly at her children, "hey angels." Looking up at Luke she had tears in her blue eyes, "they are beautiful."

Will and Emma were awake and alert, their blue eyes shining bright up at their parents. Underneath the hats on their heads spilled dark brown hair, "Will has your nose, Luke."

"And Emma's already started using her patented Gilmore pout," Luke said with a chuckle, "You should have seen me earlier with them."

Lorelai giggled softly as she kissed Luke soundly before turning back towards their children, "I can't believe it Luke. They are here, our babies. We're parents, well, again."

"You want to hold one?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded happily. Luke picked up Will and placed him in his mother's arms.

"Hey Will," Lorelai spoke softly, "I'm your mommy and I think you are just perfect." Lorelai looked over at Luke who now had Emma in his arms, "you're perfect too Emma, both of my babies are perfect."

-----------------------------

"Logan," Rory called from her bed, "Logan please get me out of here. I can't stand being in this place anymore."

"Ace," Logan scolded, "They want to keep you and Lorie here overnight. We will all get to go home tomorrow, you just had her a couple hours ago, and you still need your rest."

"A couple hours ago? Logan please? It's been plenty of time and I'm hungry for real food, not this hospital crap."

"I'm sorry Ace," Logan apologized for the millionth time, "but you can't go home tonight. Lorie is only eight hours old, give it time."

"They better let me leave tomorrow," Rory grumbled and Logan held in a laugh.

"We are springing you and Lorie out of here at noon tomorrow, it's been guaranteed."

"Good, I'm holding you to that Huntzberger."

"That was expected," Logan said, "so, I'm glad visiting hours are over now. I was getting aggravated with my parents."

"They were really nice Logan," Rory argued, "bringing all that stuff for Lorie and me. They are really excited to have a granddaughter."

"I don't know…"

"Give them a break Logan," Rory told her fiancé, "I want them to have a part in Lorie's life."

"Me too, really, I just don't want them to make her feel like they made me feel when I was younger."

"We won't let them," Rory assured him, "plus, it's always different when it is grandkids. They have more leeway."

"I guess you're right," Logan said, "I wish they would let Lorie stay in here with us."

"She needs to be watched in the nursery, I understand that. I just wish I knew how mom was doing. It's been hours since I've heard anything. Though," Rory said, "I do say that my step-siblings are tied for second at the most adorable babies in the nursery tonight."

"Lorie takes number one?"

"Of course," Rory said smiling, "with my killer blue eyes and your blond hair, she's going to be one gorgeous kid."

"She's not dating till she's forty."

"Logan…" 

"Okay, okay, thirty."

"You, Logan Huntzberger, are quite the comedian. We don't have to discuss our newborn daughter's dating life for several years though."

"Agreed."

"Will you do me a favor?" Rory asked and Logan nodded immediately.

"Will you go check on my mom for me? I want to know how she is."

"Of course," Logan said bending down and placing a kiss on her lips. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

Logan left his fiancé's side for the first time in hours in search of his in-laws. He was pleasantly surprised to find Luke by Lorelai's bedside and Lorelai awake and alert.

"Knock, knock," Logan greeted, poking his head in, not wanting to disturb their moment.

"Logan! Come in," Lorelai greeted, "how is Rory doing?"

"Rory is going great," he answered smiling, "ready and wanting to get out of here. But she's concerned about you. How are you doing?"

"Apparently much better than an hour ago," Lorelai said quickly, "Doctor Grey states I'll be perfectly fine."

"Good," Logan breathed, "I'm going to see if the nurses will let Rory come over here. I know she'll want to see you."

"I want to see her too," Lorelai agreed and Luke nodded, "and maybe they'll let Lorie in too. I want to see my first grandchild."

"I'll see what I can do," Logan agreed with a proud smile, "I'll be back."

Logan quickly walked over the nurse's station and agreed with the night nurse Katie to let him get Lorie and Rory and bring them into Lorelai's room. Ten minutes later they were all together.

"Mom," Rory cried, "I was so worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine babe," Lorelai assured her daughter. "Doctor Grey has given me a clear bill of health. Now, I don't want to talk about me, I want to see this beautiful baby girl that is my grandbaby."

Rory smiled, handing Lorie to her mother as Logan now held Will and Luke still cuddled Emma in his arms.

"This is perfect," Lorelai sighed happily, "all of us, here together, celebrating life."

"Yeah," Rory agreed and Luke and Logan nodded their heads silently. "I'm proud of you mom." 

"Oh hon," Lorelai exclaimed, "I'm proud of you too and I'm so glad that you moved back home."

"Me too mom," Rory agreed with a small laugh, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here."

-----------------------------

**A/N: So I think this is it, the end to this story. I'm going to be starting the sequel here soon; I've already got the first couple chapters outlined in my head, so I'll probably put the first chapter of that up this weekend. I'm still thinking about titles for it so…yeah. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for this story. You guys are great. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think. Also…any requests for things you want to see in the sequel?**


	32. Lucky Stars

**A/N: Okay, so after I read some of the reviews I decided to add one more chapter to this story. An Epilogue of sorts. This is really the end here and the sequel will be joining my profile this weekend for sure. The first chapter is ALMOST done. Please leave me some reviews, I love getting them. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. What you want to see in the future. All of it. Thanks so much for everyone who has read this story. You readers have been amazing and I'm so thankful for all of you. Well, here you go, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters…it's still the same.**

**-----------------------------**

The sunshine that floated through the bedroom woke him up with a smile on his face. He knew that nothing would keep him from being completely happy on this particular day and stretching his arm out to the other side of the bed he frowned slightly when he found it deserted. Yawning, he sat up and looked around the empty bedroom in search of his love.

"Sorry," came a quiet voice, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Smiling he turned his face towards the door, "you didn't, don't worry."

"Good," she answered, "did you sleep well?"

"I had very sweet dreams of what today holds for us," he answered with a smile on his face. "Why don't you and our daughter get over here?"

Logan motioned for Rory to join him on the bed and he gently took Lorie from her arms and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Rory rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I can't believe we're getting married today," she breathed. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," Logan agreed placing a kiss on his fiancé's lips. "When do we have to be at the church?"

"I have to be there at eleven for hair and make-up," Rory told him lying back on the bed. "I'll be taking Lorie with me and you have to be there to get dressed no later than one."

"Got it," Logan assured her. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Logan Huntzberger?"

"More than ready," Rory told him. "These last few months have been hectic but amazing. I can't believe Lorie is already three months old."

"She's growing up so fast," Logan agreed, "she's going to be heading off to school before we know it."

"Let's stop there hon," Rory interrupted quickly. "I don't want to think of her getting older too fast. We've still got lots of time with her as a baby."

"We could always start working on a sibling or two for her," Logan suggested with a glimmer in his eye.

"We can practice," Rory told him, "but I don't want to get pregnant right away. I want Lorie to be a little older before we start thinking about siblings."

"As long as we get to practice for it," Logan relented with a slap on the head from Rory. "Okay, okay, no more hitting the fiancé-almost-husband."

"Well when he's acting like an immature boy…"

"HEY!"

"Then a girl has to do what a girl has to do," Rory finished, unfazed by Logan's outburst, "you're just lucky I'm marrying you."

"You're right," Logan said quietly, "I am."

With tears in her eyes Rory leaned over and kissed him soundly on the mouth, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Okay," she said reluctantly after a minute, "I have to get ready to go."

"You're meeting your bridesmaids at the church?"

"Yup," Rory confirmed, "there is a lot of work that needs to be done so that we can be our most beautiful selves."

"Don't let Paris get too crazy to early."

"I won't," Rory assured him. "Besides, it's not like I have to deal with Colin and Finn."

"They are my best friends," Logan argued.

"I know," Rory said, "please just keep them away from the liquor until later. I don't want either of them fainting up at the altar."

"I promise," Logan agreed, "besides, I'll have Luke in there to help me. I'm glad he agreed to be apart of the wedding party."

"It made sense," Rory said, tying her hair back in a ponytail, "you guys really have become close. Which mom and I couldn't be more thankful for."

"He's a good guy," Logan agreed, "I'm glad I got the chance to know him. Okay, enough emotional stuff for now. We've got to go get hitched."

Rory laughed and took Lorie from her father's arms.

"Please don't be late to the church," Rory pleaded, "if you love me at all…"

"I'll be on time," Logan interrupted, "I swear."

"You better be," Rory warned. "Okay, Lorie and I are off. I'll see you at the altar later Huntzberger."

"Sounds perfect Gilmore."

Walking out of the door of their condo and to her car Rory couldn't help but smile at the way her life was turning out. Buckling Lorie into her car seat, she kissed her daughter's head and then loaded her stuff into the seat beside her. She was getting married today, to the love of her life and the father of her daughter and Rory knew the smile that had graced her face for the last week wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

Their wedding party was fairly small considering that Shira Huntzberger and Emily Gilmore had insisted on helping with the plans and preparation. Rory and Logan each had four attendants, Lorelai, Lane, Paris and Honor were standing up with Rory and Logan had Luke, Colin, Finn, and Josh standing with him. April was going to be there too and was dubbed the junior bridesmaid, walking down the aisle with Gigi who would serve as her flower girl. Luke was going to have Will with him as their unofficial ring bearer and Lorie would be in the arms of Lane while Emma was in Lorelai's arms.

It was going to be quite an event.

When Rory was trying to decide who she wanted to walk down the aisle with it hadn't been an easy decision. She remembered the conversation she had with Logan about it vividly.

"_I can't make this decision Logan," Rory cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why is this so hard? Pretty much everything else has been decided, colors picked, flower arrangements, I even have my dress, but no, what should be the easiest factor is turning into the hardest."_

"_Rory you have to calm down," Logan soothed, his arm wrapped around her shoulders protectively. "Who was your first thought?"_

"_Well obviously Chris," Rory answered honestly, "I mean, he's my father. But then at the same time, Luke, he's my dad. He's the one that was there for almost ever milestone in my life. Every birthday, my high school graduation, moving me into Yale, all of it. I can't imagine not having him apart of the wedding."_

"_He's going to be apart of the wedding," Logan reminded her. "Remember, I've already asked him to stand up with me as one of my groomsmen."_

"_I know," Rory answered, "But still…"  
_

"_It's your decision Ace," Logan told her as her voice faded off again, "I'll support you whichever way you go."_

"_Thanks Logan," Rory thanked him leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm going to have to think about it some more."_

It had taken a week and three pro/con lists before Rory finally came to her decision. Tearfully explaining herself to Luke she wasn't surprised when he supported her and told her he didn't care.

"_It's your wedding Rory," he had told her, "you deserve to have it just the way you want it."_

"_I'm not sure of what I want though Luke," she answered, nursing the cup of coffee she was drinking at the counter of the diner. "You are just as much as my dad as he is."_

"_Rory," Luke interrupted, "I love you like a daughter. You, April, and Emma are all of my daughters and I'm honored you consider me a father figure in your life. But, I also think that you should have Chris walk you down the aisle. I'll be there; I'll be standing next to your fiancé supporting you there. But I think Chris also deserves to be apart of this day."_

"_Thank you Luke," Rory answered, jumping up and walking around the counter to give him a hug, "you're the best."_

"_Love you Rory."_

"_Love you too Luke."_

She had called Chris in Paris later that same day to ask him to walk her down the aisle and also for Gigi to be the flower girl. He quickly agreed and had Gigi measured for her dress and sent the measurements over. Chris and Gigi had stayed with his mom in Hartford since arriving in town two days before. The rehearsal dinner had gone smoothly and the tension Rory had expected between her parents had ended up not being quite as great and conversation seemed to flow with ease.

They had relived the story of Lorie, Will, and Emma's birth, skipping over all the overly emotional memories of Lorelai's health scare. The humor that all three children would share the same birthday was joked about for hours; January 23rd would be a very busy day from now on.

Rory couldn't wait to get the church and don her wedding gown and walk down the aisle. This was a moment she had been waiting for since Logan had slipped back into her life and Lorie's existence was first known and it was finally here.

Pulling into the church parking lot she was greeted by Lane who was waiting for her best friend and they promptly unloaded themselves and went in to prepare for Rory's big day.

-----------------------------

The ceremony had gone perfectly, just like out of a movie, and now they were enjoying themselves at the reception held in one of Hartford's snazziest halls. It was an odd bunch, the Hartford socialites mixed with the antics of Stars Hollow's citizens that filled the hall, but the laughter and dancing couldn't be told apart. Lorelai sat at her table, a fussy Emma in her arms, glancing around the room at her friends and family. Logan and Rory were on the dance floor while Emily held Lorie at her table. Luke was holding Will, talking to Richard about insurance and bonds or something like that. April was on the dance floor with one of Logan's younger cousins, under the watchful eye of her father. Miss Patty and Babette were talking in one corner of the room, while Kirk and Lulu were also on the dance floor. Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger were socializing with a group of people Lorelai vaguely recognized and Chris was dancing with Gigi on his feet.

"She's really grown up, hasn't she?" Emily asked sitting down next to her daughter with Lorie. "I can't believe she's married with a baby. I have a great-granddaughter."

"I know," Lorelai agreed her eyes focused on her daughter and son-in-law. "I always knew this day would come, but I can't believe it's here. She's no longer a Gilmore."

"She'll always be a Gilmore," Emily assured her, "it's in her blood."

"I guess. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it all though. I have been for months."

"It's hard when you realize that your child isn't a child anymore," Emily said quietly and Lorelai turned to her with curious eyes. "When you realize that they don't need you anymore."

"Oh mom," Lorelai sighed, "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't need you. It wasn't that…I just…I couldn't…we were so different. I mean…"

"I understand Lorelai," Emily interrupted her daughter's rambling. "There are several things in my life I would do differently if I could. My relationship with you would top the list. We lost a lot of years in yours and Rory's life because of my stubbornness and I'm sorry."

"Thanks mom," Lorelai told Emily with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry too, for leaving like I did."

"You did well for yourself and Rory, I'm proud of you."

Lorelai smiled and before she could answer Luke and Richard joined them.

"Lorelai," Luke asked, "may I have this dance?"

"Of course," Lorelai said with a smile as Richard took Will from Luke's arms and Lorelai placed a now sleeping Emma in her bouncer at her feet. Luke pulled Lorelai out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, "you were crying when your dad and I walked up."

"I'm great," Lorelai whispered, "I think my mom and I finally came to a real understanding. We both apologized and talked. It was great."

"I'm glad," Luke answered gladly. "Can you believe that Rory is married?"

"She's grown up," Lorelai answered simply. "She's a mother now herself and a wife. I'm proud of her."

"Me too," Luke agreed. "We are very lucky Lorelai."

"We are, aren't we?"

"We have four beautiful children," Luke answered with a grin, "two of which are growing up far too quickly. April is going to be a freshman next year and then off to college before I know it. That I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around."

"Do you know where she wants to go to college yet?"

"No and neither does April. She wants to go Ivy League and I know that Yale has captured her attention after Rory's constant raving about it, but I don't know."

"She'll do great wherever she goes," Lorelai assured him. "You want her close don't you?"

"I'd love to have her close by," Luke answered honestly. "I hate that she is so far away."

"I know hon," Lorelai agreed. "Maybe she'll pick something over here for college and we'll be able to see her more."

"Maybe," Luke said. "At least we know she'll be spending this summer with us."

"We'll have fun," Lorelai said, "that's for sure."

"Hey mom, Luke," Rory interrupted, "we wanted to say goodbye before we take off."

"You guys are leaving already?" Lorelai asked with a pout. "Don't you want to stay longer?"

"It's getting late and we're both exhausted," Rory answered with a laugh. "Besides, Lorie is probably getting cranky and I can't ask grandma to watch her anymore."

"So," Luke offered, changing the subject, "no honeymoon?"

"Not right now," Logan answered. "Not with Lorie being so little. We don't want to leave her for any period of time and we really couldn't take her anywhere. We'll just spend the week in Hartford, maybe drive into New York for a day or two. Nothing major."

"We are both fine with that," Rory said. "We should meet up for dinner next week."

"Of course Ror," Lorelai immediately said. "Just call and we'll be there."

"Great," Rory said wrapping her arms around her mom. "Bye mom."

"Bye babe," Lorelai whispered, holding back tears. "I love you."

"Love you too," Rory answered and after several minutes finally pulled away. "See you both later."

After several more rounds of goodbyes for the newlyweds they were finally seen off as they headed back to their condo with Lorie. Shortly after the crowd had dispersed and Lorelai, Luke, Richard, Emily, Gigi, and Chris were left in the hall and they started their goodbyes.

"We really are lucky," Lorelai whispered as she squeezed Luke's hand on the way back to Stars Hollow that night. "I love you."

"Love you too Lorelai," he whispered bring her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. "That horoscope you gave me really did bring me the best luck I could have ever wished for."

Lorelai smiled as she rested her head against her husband's shoulder and slipped into a dream world of luck and love, her fingers still entwined with Luke's.

**The End.**

**A/N: I know, I know. I said the last chapter was the end but I needed to add this in there for my own benefit. **

**The sequel is something that has been playing around in my head since a chapter long ago here. The ideas are there and one little snidbit into my mind and the sequel. We'll see a jump in time from the end here and the first chapter of the new story. I'm playing around with exactly how big of a jump, so you'll have to read and find out where I took it! **

**Thanks again for reading!!**


End file.
